


Любовь не ищет лёгких путей

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Routine, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Негативный опыт – это хорошо или плохо, страховка от новых ошибок или тянущий в пучину отчаяния груз? Как скоро ты сможешь поверить, что на этот раз всё будет иначе?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Любовь не ищет лёгких путей

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Коту. Спасибо, что поддержал мою дурную идею! (благодарный соавтор)

Эту дорогу явно проектировал пьяный недоучка, иначе как можно объяснить такое количество ненужных поворотов и совершенно ужасную развязку между двумя основными трассами. За ней уже давно закрепилась слава проклятого места, даже легенды ходили, что во всех авариях виновата призрачная машина. Вот только всё это не больше чем вымысел – виноват туман, тонкая плёнка влаги на асфальте и усталость водителей, спешащих добраться до ближайшего небольшого города в поисках отдыха.

– Твою мать!

Мэлори резко съехал на обочину, уходя от столкновения: какой-то идиот пошёл на обгон перед слепым поворотом, что чуть не стоило жизни им обоим. Машину потащило по гравию обочины, утягивая в сторону обрыва, но Мэлу удалось удержать её, благо скорость была небольшая. Хотя продолжать ехать дальше он не мог, нужно было хоть немного отдышаться, поэтому, включив аварийку, мужчина вышел из машины и успокаивающе махнул рукой водителю фуры, которого как раз и обгонял улетевший в закат придурок. Несколько минут на свежем воздухе успокоили нервы настолько, что Мэл смог вернуться за руль, но с места тронуться не успел: зазвонил телефон.

Номер был не записан в записную книжку, но код региона Мэлори знал. Короткий рапорт, и мужчина со всей возможной осторожностью развернулся: восьмая миля, авария – он успел проехать только две отметки от этого места, а кто-то уже не смог справиться с управлением. Похоже, рассчитывать на относительно спокойные будни не приходится, хотя Мэл прекрасно знал, куда именно его отправляют. Мужчина отбросил на время все лишние мысли и сосредоточился на дороге – не хватало составить компанию тем несчастным, если таковые будут, на этой чёртовой трассе.

Машина на обочине, развороченный бок и сработавшая подушка безопасности, но это меньшая беда – другой автомобиль вылетел далеко за пределы дорожного полотна и нашёл свой последний приют в дереве. Мэл мысленно вздохнул и, припарковавшись на обочине, вышел из автомобиля и осмотрелся. Около помятой машины стоял нервно курящий водитель, вторая была настолько повреждена, что, скорее всего, спасать уже некого. Мэлори привык появляться на месте аварии тогда, когда рядом мельтешат парамедики и патруль, и остаётся только оформить ряд бумаг, но теперь роль патруля он выполнял сам, а скорая ещё не успела добраться из города.

– Вы в порядке? – переждав, пока по дороге пронесётся фура, Мэл перебежал дорогу и подошёл к пострадавшему.

– Да, всё нормально, – глубоко затянувшись, покосился на него тот. – Медиков и полицию я уже вызвал, спасибо.

– Да не за что, – Мэл понял, что не представился, а значит, пострадавшему водителю неоткуда знать, что он не очередной жалостливый проезжающий мимо зевака. – Полиция уже здесь, Мэлори Шайенн, – мужчина продемонстрировал значок. – Вы подходили ко второй машине?

– Нет, – водитель покачал головой и затоптал окурок. – Её просто занесло на дороге во время перестроения, она явно легче моей и не смогла выровняться, – поделился своими соображениями пострадавший. – Я вида крови боюсь, а там капот всмятку…

– Чтоб тебя, – еле слышно выдохнул Мэл, срываясь с места. Да, машина выглядела ужасно, но всегда оставался шанс, пусть минимальный, но он был, и стоять в стороне вместо того, чтобы попытаться помочь? Мэлори так не смог бы, он даже подумать не мог о подобном.

Водительскую дверь заклинило, но открывать её не было необходимости, стекло висело только на плёнке. Заглянув в салон, Мэл попытался нащупать пульс у водителя, понимая, что это бесполезно: люди не живут с пробитой грудью и таким количеством крови вокруг. Мужчина, ещё не так давно куда-то спешивший, был мёртв, повезло, что, кроме него, в машине никого не было. Тяжело вздохнув, Мэлори обошёл машину, надеясь найти документы, необходимые для заполнения бумаг, в бардачке. Здесь ему повезло, так что вскоре, ещё раз оглядев раскуроченное авто, Мэл вернулся к оставшемуся на дороге.

– У вас есть видеорегистратор?

– Да, есть, – пока он ходил, водитель успел прикурить ещё одну сигарету, – я отдам карту…

Окончание фразы потерялось в звуке сирены и шорохе шин – мимо них проехала машина с крестом на борту, остановившись напротив разбитого автомобиля, тут же из неё выскочили люди в спецформе и засуетились около, занимаясь своим делом.

– Карту, ваши данные и, пожалуй, более подробное описание случившегося. Я понимаю, что произошедшее весьма тяжело, но лучше поговорить сейчас, пока воспоминания ещё свежи.

Пострадавший кивнул и полез в салон за документами и видеорегистратором, Мэл же вернулся к своей машине за папкой с бланками протокола. Пока он ходил, к месту происшествия подъехал автомобиль судмедэкспертизы, а значит, чуть позже можно будет познакомиться с коллегами, не дожидаясь встречи в полицейском участке, а пока стоило сосредоточиться на бедолаге, заполнить гору бумаг и отпустить того с миром.

Пока Мэлори разбирался с водителем менее пострадавшего автомобиля, парамедики успели убедиться в том, что спасать некого, и уехали, а возле развороченной машины продолжал возиться мужчина в форменной куртке, что-то осматривая и фотографируя. Рядом скучал ещё кто-то, видимо, санитар. Попросив водителя подождать, Мэл направился к ним: нужно было провести тест на алкоголь. Не то чтобы у него были сомнения в трезвости недавнего собеседника, но впоследствии это поможет им обоим: Мэлори – для полноты отчёта, а пострадавшему – при общении со страховой, всё же авария со смертельным исходом – это не лёгкое столкновение.

– День, хм… ну, будем всё же считать, что добрый, – сказал он окинувшему его флегматичным взглядом парню. – Можно отвлечь вас ненадолго? – на звук незнакомого голоса обернулся и эксперт. – Меня зовут Мэлори Шайенн, теперь я буду выезжать на все аварии на этой дороге.

– Добрый, – Мэлу достался внимательный и цепкий взгляд тёмно-серых глаз. – Эдвард Блейк, судмедэксперт на этой дороге в частности. Значит, вы – наш новый коллега? Очень приятно, – рукопожатие было коротким, но крепким. – Так что вы хотели?

– Тест на алкоголь, вы можете его провести, или мне везти этого бедолагу в ближайшую больницу? – Мэл указал на устало прислонившегося к крылу своего авто мужчину.

– Могу, – кивнул Блейк. – Рон, вызови пока эвакуатор, – попросил он напарника и, прихватив небольшой чемодан, кивнул Мэлори, предлагая идти.

– Вы буквально спасаете меня, – вежливо улыбнулся Мэл.

– Отчего ж не помочь и не сэкономить вам время, нам же теперь работать вместе, – спокойно отозвался эксперт.

– Кажется мне повезло попасть в радушный коллектив. Ещё раз спасибо. Последний этап, как мы и договаривались, – обратился Мэл к водителю, рядом с которым они как раз остановились.

Блейк только поднял бровь на это заявление, но промолчал, доставая из поставленного на капот чемодана всё необходимое.

Экспресс-тест на алкоголь показал отрицательный результат, и эксперт, проронив, что должен закончить свою работу, ушёл.

– Итак, мы закончили, вот только флэшку придётся оставить у меня, сможете получить её позже в отделении в своём городе. Вот ваши копии протокола для страховой. Если нет вопросов, можете быть свободны, – на одном дыхании выпалил Мэлори: он столько раз говорил подобные слова, что даже не задумывался.

– Угу, спасибо, – вздохнул мужчина, забрав документы и грустно глядя на машину, явно прикидывая, во сколько ему обойдётся её ремонт.

Мэлори еле удержался от того, чтобы сказать, что стоило бы радоваться, что сам не пострадал, а машина – это всего лишь кусок железа. Впрочем, это не его дело, он за время работы встречал разных людей и видел разную реакцию на происшествия, так что, бросив последний взгляд в сторону автомобиля новых коллег, Мэл вернулся за руль. Ему ещё предстояло отметиться в местном участке, где в теории у него должен был быть свой кабинет, и найти жильё. Начальство не очень-то волновало, как он устроится на новом месте, так что придётся крутиться.

Поправив зеркало заднего вида, хоть в этом и не было необходимости, Мэлори развернул машину и поехал в место, которое должно стать его новым домом.

Участок ничем не отличался от такого же, но в родном городе, только народу чуть поменьше. Мэлу действительно отвели рабочее место, вполне даже приличное, и он, оставив документы и решив не терять время, направился на поиски Блейка – стоило узнать, когда ждать результаты экспертизы.

Дорогу подсказал пожилой коп, что сидел на телефоне – всего несколько улиц, даже брать машину не стоило, так что скоро Мэл уже был на месте и почти в дверях столкнулся с давешним экспертом.

– И снова здравствуйте, – улыбнулся он, – хотел узнать о том, когда ждать результатов.

– Здравствуйте, – на лице мужчины мелькнуло некоторое недоумение, быстро сменившееся спокойствием. – Подойдите завтра во второй половине дня, думаю, все бумаги уже будут готовы.

– Достаточно быстро. Родственникам вы сообщаете, или это моё бремя? – Мэлори не любил этот аспект своей работы и прежде всячески избегал его, и весьма успешно, стоит признать.

– Моя задача – определить причину смерти, не более, – не спешил облегчить его участь Блейк, – так что сие скорбное занятие возлагается на вас.

– Мне бы тогда его мобильный, и желательно сейчас, а не через пару дней. И что насчёт формального опознания, когда вызывать родственников?

– Пойдёмте. Родственников – так же после результатов, может быть, потребуются дополнительные исследования, требующие их согласия, – за разговором мужчина дошёл до нужного кабинета и, заглянув в него, позвал: – Рон, подойди, пожалуйста.

В дверях появился уже знакомый Мэлори санитар.

– Мистер Шайенн? Здравствуйте ещё раз, – в глазах парня явно виднелись смешинки.

– Рон, выдай, пожалуйста, нашему гостю телефон недавнего пострадавшего, – попросил эксперт.

– Ему, кстати, никто не звонил? – решил уточнить Мэл, несколько озадаченный реакцией санитара.

– Не-а, – и Рон скрылся за дверью.

– В итоге телефон ещё и заблокирован будет, – негромко сказал Мэл больше для себя, чем для всё ещё стоявшего рядом Эдварда.

– Не обязательно, люди бывают весьма беспечны, – немного рассеянно отозвался тот. Послышались шаги – вернулся санитар с мобильником в небольшом пакете, светлый корпус был в уже подсохших бурых разводах. – Спасибо. Идёмте, мистер Шайенн, распишитесь в журнале вещдоков.

– А у вас тут всё серьёзно, да? – усмехнулся Мэлори: на прошлом рабочем месте у экспертов был такой бардак, что и подумать страшно.

– Конечно, никому не хочется слушать обвинения родственников в том, что патологоанатом пользуется служебным положением и тянет всё, что плохо лежит, – рассмеялся Блейк, идя по коридору.

Очередная дверь, за которой оказалась большое светлое помещение – видимо, лаборатория: шкафы, столы с кейсами, микроскопами и массивными приборами, о назначении которых Мэл мог только догадываться, два компьютера, на экране одного из них равнодушно бежали секунды. Эксперт прошёл к одному из столов и достал из ящика толстый журнал.

– Ещё и сами заполните? – Мэлори определённо начинали нравиться местные порядки, но всё же он не мог молча ждать и следить за происходящим – завязывание разговора, пусть и с помощью таких несколько глупых вопросов, помогало скрасить время и чуть лучше узнать того, с кем он столкнулся.

– Уже, – хмыкнул Блейк, найдя нужное место и протянув собеседнику ручку. – Имя, должность и автограф, пожалуйста, – действительно, в журнале довольно разборчивым почерком был указан список предметов и документов, среди которых Мэл нашёл пункт «Сотовый телефон марки…».

– Всё, я окончательно покорён, – послушно заполняя нужные графы, сказал Мэлори. – Так, закорючка, теперь всё.

– Чем именно? – негромко рассмеялся эксперт, забирая журнал. – Нашим моргом?

– Порядком, в нём царящем. А вот моргом, уж простите, нельзя быть покорённым. Это как минимум странно звучит.

– Заглядывайте ещё, если так, не обязательно по делу. В прозекторскую просто так не попадёте, конечно, да и не нужно вам туда, а сюда, в лабораторию – вполне можно.

– Мне и в лабораторию лучше не соваться, вдруг случайно задену какой-нибудь реактив. Спасибо за помощь и до встречи, мне пора возвращаться к своей работе.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – и эксперт прошёл к компьютеру, видимо, тоже собираясь заняться своими непосредственными обязанностями.

Мэлори же вышел прочь из лаборатории и понял, что совершенно не понимает, где выход: вроде и не бродили они особенно по коридорам, и всё же. Видимо, однотипность сыграла свою роль, ему оставалось или вспоминать дорогу, или просить помощи, вроде эксперт производил впечатление человека, готового подсказать новичку, а не послать его куда подальше. Так что после недолгих раздумий мужчина вернулся в кабинет.

– Можно ещё один глупый вопрос? – стараясь улыбаться как можно обаятельней, сказал он. – К выходу – это в какую сторону?

– Заплутали в наших катакомбах? – Блейк оторвался от монитора, на котором было открыто изображение какого-то кровавого месива, и встал. – Я вас провожу.

– Если это вас не очень напряжёт.

– Всё в порядке.

Выход оказался не очень далеко, но вот абсолютно одинаковые повороты по дороге действительно могли запутать неподготовленного человека.

– Эд! – с улицы им навстречу вышел седовласый мужчина с сияющим лицом. – Ты был прав, операция прошла успешно, явная положительная динамика! Признаю свою ошибку, – и с энтузиазмом потряс руку Блейка.

– Рад, – улыбнулся тот и повернулся к Мэлори: – Мистер Шайенн, как видите, мы пришли.

– Спасибо за помощь, больше не буду отвлекать вас.

– Приятно было пообщаться, – и мужчины, о чём-то разговаривая, направились обратно.

А Мэлори поспешил к своему новому пристанищу, надеясь поговорить с родными погибшего в спокойной атмосфере и рассуждая, с чего бы эксперт давал советы врачам, хотя город маленький, и всё возможно.

В кабинете Мэл уселся за стол, достал мобильник и, понадеявшись на удачу, нажал на кнопку включения. Ему повезло, телефон не был защищён паролем или ещё чем, и экран приветливо засветился, теперь оставалось найти нужный номер. Обычно последними в списке вызовов как раз были родители или супруги, но здесь не повезло: пока Мэл нашёл номер невесты владельца мобильника, он успел пообщаться с его начальницей и одной из клиенток. Можно было бы пойти иным путём, сделать официальный запрос и дождаться ответа от отделения в родном городе погибшего, но это было достаточно длительным процессом, а за это время у Мэла могли появиться новые дела, которыми никто, кроме него, не мог заняться.

Выразив свои соболезнования – а чем ещё он мог помочь плачущей навзрыд девушке? – Мэлори сказал, что позже уточнит время опознания, и распрощался. Оставалось только внести её номер в ежедневник, закончить отчёт и найти человека, ответственного за уголовные дела о смертях на дороге, но сначала стоило бы перекусить, ибо в последний раз он ел ещё перед выездом из прежнего дома. На помощь снова пришёл всё тот же пожилой коп, направивший Мэла в единственное кафе поблизости.

Уже сидя за столиком в ожидании заказа, Мэлори смотрел в окно на прохожих и заметил знакомую фигуру. Негромко прозвучала музыка ветра над дверью, и вошедший в кафе Блейк осмотрелся и направился прямиком к нему.

– Позволите составить вам компанию?

– Да, конечно, не вопрос, – кивнул Мэл, хотя вокруг хватало свободных столиков, но зачем отказывать в такой малости?

– Осваиваетесь потихоньку? – поинтересовался эксперт. – И как вам у нас?

– Пока даже не знаю, но, вполне возможно, скоро найду новое любимое блюдо, – улыбнулся Мэлори.

– Выбирать всё равно особо не приходится, рядом с участком обедать больше негде. Кстати, тут чудесный десерт, рекомендую, – хмыкнул Блейк и отвлёкся на подошедшую официантку. Заказ он озвучил по памяти, что было неудивительно, и девушка отошла.

– Не очень хорошо отношусь к сладкому, но попробую под настроение, спасибо.

Воцарилась несколько неловкая тишина. Мэл снова уставился в окно, а эксперт, опёршись подбородком на сцепленные пальцы, с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел на нового коллегу. Вскоре принесли их заказы, Мэлори смог оценить местную кухню, и это явно было не худшее из того, что он пробовал.

– Ну неужели опять? – практически простонал он, когда на экране лежавшего на столе телефона высветился уже знакомый номер. – Мне говорили, что у вас аварии часто случаются, но не настолько же, – добавил он и принял вызов. К счастью, это было лишь незначительное столкновение почти на въезде в город, водители могли бы решить всё самостоятельно, но, видимо, никто не хотел признавать свою вину.

– Итак, завтра, вторая половина дня, я верно помню? – завершив вызов, немного рассеянно спросил Мэл у всё ещё сидевшего напротив эксперта.

– Ммм? А, результаты. Да, приходите в лабораторию, – кивнул Блейк. – Дорогу найдёте?

– Надеюсь, я её всё же запомнил, – ответил Мэлори, решив, что Эд припомнил его недавнюю заминку с поиском выхода, – в крайнем случае буду громко звать вас на помощь.

– Или открывать все двери подряд, какая-нибудь точно будет не заперта. До встречи, – кивнул Блейк успевшему встать Мэлу.

– До встречи.

Мэлори поспешил вернуться к своей работе, а эксперт допил кофе и, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, ушёл в сторону морга. А вот Мэла ждал весьма насыщенный час: водители столкнувшихся машин спорили, и пассажиры тоже не оставались в стороне. Если подумать, то из-за нескольких пустячных царапин не стоило и заморачиваться, страховка бы всё покрыла, но нет, каждый хотел доказать, что он прав, а другой нарушил правила и заслуживает наказания. Кое-как успокоив спорщиков и составив все нужные документы, Мэл понял, что разбирательства в суде не избежать, хорошо хоть ему не обязательно на него являться.

Тем временем вечер заявил свои права, и необходимо было заняться собственными проблемами, так что, проследив, что машины всё же разъехались в стороны, и никто больше не грозит собеседнику смертью, мужчина направился в придорожный мотель – единственное место, где он пока мог найти приют.

***

Сумерки за окном, неяркий рассеянный свет лампы. За кухонным столом двое с чашками.

– К нам сегодня новенького перевели на аварии. Ребята опять будут ставки делать, – короткий смешок.

– Знаю, уже успел познакомиться. Их можно понять, такое развлечение, – ответная улыбка.

– Поддержим?

– Как всегда.

– И как впечатление?

– Думаю, сработаемся.

***

На самом деле Мэлори забыл, что ему нужно появиться в морге и узнать результаты обследования погибшего. Он за последние годы отвык работать почти без отдыха, а здесь его выдернули даже ночью – чуть больше суток, а он уже валится с ног и сам скоро станет угрозой для дорожного движения. Так что, увидев запись в ежедневнике, Мэл не сразу понял, что же от него требуется, а когда врубился, поспешил к экспертам, потому что время уже подходило к концу рабочего дня.

Несмотря на усталость, он сумел сориентироваться и, дойдя до нужного кабинета, вежливо постучал и нажал на ручку. Дверь послушно открылась.

– Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся Блейк, подняв голову от каких-то бумаг. – Вы за результатами или просто в гости?

– За результатами, – ответил Мэл, с трудом удерживаясь от зевка, – с походами в гости мне пока придётся повременить, как, похоже, и со всем остальным.

– Загоняли? – сочувственно поинтересовался эксперт. – На самом деле всё не так страшно, будут и у вас выходные, у нас адекватное начальство, – он немного покопался в стопке на краю стола и извлёк тонкую папку. – Пожалуйста. Мгновенная смерть вследствие множественных переломов и разрывов тканей и внутренних органов, лицо в относительном порядке, родственников можно приглашать в любое время в часы посещения, вот график, – к папке добавился ещё один лист. – Может, кофе? – без перехода.

– Лучше чаю и десерт, который вы рекомендовали, – Мэл как раз собирался в кафе и был бы не против пообщаться с кем-нибудь, кроме пострадавших и диспетчера, – а ещё буду очень благодарен, если вы ответите на несколько вопросов по отчёту, чтобы я не сворачивал себе мозг умными словами.

– Договорились. Подождите пару минут, – и Блейк начал наводить порядок в лаборатории.

Мэлори прислонился к стене возле двери, чтобы не мешать ему, и с некоторым удовольствием наблюдал за чёткими, привычными действиями эксперта. Он любил увлечённых своим делом людей, а Эд плюс к этому был ещё и весьма привлекательным. Не то чтобы Мэла должно было это волновать, но не замечать очевидное он не мог.

Наконец эксперт обвёл свою вотчину внимательным взглядом и подошёл к двери.

– Идёмте.

Мэл не заставил себя упрашивать и покинул лабораторию. По дороге молчали – Мэлори спал на ходу с открытыми глазами, а Блейк, видимо, не хотел отвлекать коллегу до поглощения обещанного чая. Уже в кафе эксперт прошёл сразу к стойке и, и что-то сказав парню за ней, присоединился к Мэлу, успевшему усесться за свободный столик.

– Сейчас всё принесут.

– То есть вы только что избавили меня от необходимости делать заказ?

– Да, а вас это напрягает? – мужчина склонил голову набок. – Я же не собираюсь ещё и оплачивать его, у нас не свидание, а просто посиделки с коллегой.

– Ни капли не напрягает, – улыбнулся Мэлори, – напротив, я даже благодарен. Ответите на пару вопросов, пока мы ждём?

– Давайте, постараюсь быть максимально понятным.

– На самом деле всё, что меня волнует, есть ли признаки того, был ли водитель пьян или под кайфом, а на это можно без стараний ответить общечеловеческим языком.

– Нет, признаков алкогольного или наркотического опьянения у него не обнаружено, – усмехнулся Блейк. – И, кстати, этот пункт указывается в отчёте одним из первых, так, на будущее, потому что это самый распространённый вопрос после любой аварии на нашей трассе.

– У вас да, а у нас – как повезёт. Ещё не привык к порядку, но обещаю запомнить. К тому же обычно у меня хватает времени и внимательности на чтение отчётов, так что обещаю избегать глупых вопросов.

– Это не глупый вопрос, а вполне логичный, – возразил эксперт, благодарно улыбаясь принёсшей их заказ официантке, – и для меня не в тягость ответить. А по поводу порядка… Ещё с десяток лет назад ничего подобного не было.

– А потом пришли вы, и он наконец-то появился?

– Сначала появилось новое начальство, выбившее хорошее оснащение для лаборатории, а потом – да, я и некоторые мои коллеги, – не стал сильно скромничать, но и переоценивать свой вклад Блейк. – Ну как, вкусно?

– Вполне, – несколько уклончиво ответил Мэлори: он все ещё не любил сладкое, но для уставшего организма такое подходило весьма неплохо. – Можно задать несколько не относящихся к делу вопросов?

– Конечно, – мужчина с явным удовольствием отпил из своей чашки и приготовился слушать.

– Я, собственно, уже, наверное, ко всем встречным местным успел пристать, но все только плечами пожимают. Вы случайно не знаете, где в этом городе можно снять жилье получше того несколько сомнительного мотеля на трассе?

– Если вы спрашивали в участке, то неудивительно, – хмыкнул Блейк, доставая мобильник. – Сейчас… Идём на новостной сайт нашего города, раздел «Недвижимость», подраздел «Аренда», – прокомментировал он свои действия. – Так, что тут у нас… Я бы предложил вам этот вариант, – мужчина положил телефон перед собеседником, – довольно тихая улица, относительно недорого и не так далеко от участка. Номер телефона тут указан, можете позвонить прямо сейчас.

– А всё оказалось так просто, – немного устало улыбнулся Мэл, пролистывая фото предложенной квартиры и прикидывая, потянет ли аренду. – Позвоню позже, – он не любил вести переговоры о чём бы то ни было в присутствии посторонних. Новый номер появился в ежедневнике, который Мэлори всегда таскал с собой. – Можете скинуть мне ссылку на сайт?

– Диктуйте номер или электронный ящик, – не удивился Блейк, забрав телефон и копируя нужный адрес.

– Держите, – Мэл достал свою визитку и протянул её собеседнику, – так будет проще.

– Логично, – и меньше чем через минуту негромко тренькнул телефон, сообщая о получении новой информации. – Вы хотели бы узнать ещё что-нибудь?

– Нет, думаю, это всё. Не ожидал, что достаточно будет одного вопроса.

– Обращайтесь, рад был помочь. Судя по всему, вы пришли в себя, – Мэлори действительно уже не выглядел готовым упасть и уснуть на месте, – так что не буду мешать продолжать обустраиваться, – эксперт кивнул официантке, давая понять, что их можно рассчитывать.

– Что ж, спасибо за помощь.

Мужчины расплатились и вышли на улицу, Блейк протянул руку, прощаясь.

– До встречи, мистер Шайенн. Надеюсь, эта ночь обойдётся без происшествий.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – пожимая его ладонь, ответил Мэлори, – и ещё раз спасибо за помощь.

Пожелание сбылось, Мэл всё-таки сумел нормально отдохнуть и на работу с утра ехал в несколько приподнятом настроении.

Следующие несколько дней мужчина выезжал на аварии без погибших, что его, с одной стороны, несколько радовало, а с другой – он не отказался бы ещё пообщаться с Блейком, новый коллега оказался весьма полезным и интересным знакомым. Хотя знакомых у него теперь хватало – всё началось со встречи с риелтором, кажется, единственным в этом городе, но зато очень бойким. Она перезнакомила его с новыми соседями, причём не только на его этаже, а ещё и с двух соседних, в итоге он получил приглашение на вечеринку в честь какого-то местного события, смысла которого Мэл не понял, но согласиться пришлось, пусть и с оговоркой о работе. Также активизировались местные копы, с чего-то рьяно решившие сделать его частью своего коллектива, так что один из вечеров Мэлори уже успел провести в тихом баре недалеко от участка и, что странно, ему понравилась эта атмосферность и закрытость от посторонних. Кажется, этот город принял его в рекордно короткие сроки, во что мужчина ещё не до конца поверил.

Вызов поступил, когда он заканчивал обедать после долгого разбирательства с развернувшейся на дороге фурой, идущей с перегрузом. Хорошо, что других машин рядом не было, и дело обошлось только небольшим затором и руганью водителя тягача, которому пришлось помогать попавшему в беду коллеге. Но на этот раз, кажется, все было тяжелее, Клайв – диспетчер – сказал, что к месту уже выехали парамедики, а значит, стоило поспешить и Мэлори.

На трассе было перегорожено две полосы, и уже собирался затор. Лобовое столкновение, понял Мэл, останавливаясь рядом. Пока мужчина шёл к машинам, он успел заметить, что в карету скорой помощи загружали кого-то на носилках, значит, потом нужно будет наведаться в больницу, узнать, в состоянии ли пострадавший поведать о том, что случилось. Почти сразу подъехал и знакомый фургон экспертов, а значит, и для них нашлась работа. Вызвав по рации эвакуатор – да, теперь он знал, к кому обратиться, и средство связи ему тоже выделили, – Мэлори начал осматриваться. Ему нужно было многое успеть: найти документы в развороченных машинах, составить схему, заполнить протокол первичного осмотра и прочее – давно отработанная схема, и, кивнув в знак приветствия новоприбывшим, Мэл приступил к реализации задуманного.

Оказалось, в больницу увезли водителя и пассажира одного из автомобилей, второй водитель, судя по всему, был банально не пристёгнут, за что и поплатился. Осматривающий тело Блейк поднял голову при приближении Мэлори и заметил:

– А у вас отличная выдержка. Многие ваши коллеги при виде погибших имеют довольно бледный вид, несмотря на свою должность.

– У меня просто загар хороший, – вяло пошутил Мэлори, – из-за него бледность не так заметна, – впрочем, он старался лишний раз не смотреть в сторону водительского кресла – приятного мало.

– Всё равно вы молодец, – хмыкнул эксперт и позвал: – Рон, я закончил, упаковываем.

Подошедший санитар поздоровался с Мэлом, и мужчины сноровисто занялись своим делом, а Мэлори поспешил чуть отойти, чтобы не мешать и не видеть лишнего.

– Вам больше ничего не нужно здесь? Вторая машина, быть может? – уточнил Мэл, когда Эд опять показался из фургона. – Просто я уже вижу эвакуатор, – он указал на появившейся из-за поворота выкрашенный в яркие цвета грузовик, – можно разрешать ему приступать к работе?

– Нет, моё дело – погибшие, авто – это вам, – покачал головой тот. – Здесь мы закончили, результаты экспертизы будут… ммм… послезавтра, меня ещё один криминальный труп ждёт.

– Криминальный? Думал, что здесь тихий райончик, хотя теперь понятно, почему участок на ушах стоит. Я подойду за результатами, – черкнув нужное время в ежедневник, Мэл вновь посмотрел на собеседника. – Полагаю, вам пора?

– Ну, на самом деле у нас и правда довольно тихо, но так бывает не всегда. Да, нам пора, до встречи, – и Блейк, на ходу снимая перчатки, направился к фургону.

– До встречи, – согласился Мэлори и поспешил к остановившемуся чуть в стороне эвакуатору.

Пострадавшие машины по очереди увезли, и Мэл, убедившись, что его работа здесь закончена, вернулся за руль. Отчитавшись диспетчеру, он совершил почти невозможное, развернувшись в плотном потоке – водители раздражённо сигналили, но Мэлори не мог позволить себе ждать, когда дорога освободится: мало того, что его в любой момент могли отправить на очередное происшествие, ему нужно было успеть в больницу до того, как закончатся часы посещения: в участке говорили, что после этого времени даже со значком не добьёшься встречи с пациентом.

К счастью, он всё-таки успел. Выяснив у дежурной медсестры, в каких палатах разместили недавно прибывших пострадавших, Мэл поспешил к лифтам. Ему обязательно нужно было узнать, что произошло, ведь в обеих машинах отсутствовали видеорегистраторы, а следы на месте происшествия были очень противоречивыми. Радовало то, что один из участников происшествия вроде бы пришёл в себя, а значит, возможность получить нужные ответы была весьма реальной.

Лифт остановился на втором этаже, впуская нового пассажира.

– Я думал, вы будете в морге, – с улыбкой сказал Мэлори вошедшему Блейку, – что-то там было про занятость.

– Я не только в морге обитаю, – улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Видели же, что со мной и врачи общаются. А по поводу занятости – помогает грамотно организованное время работы. Вы здесь навещать пострадавших?

– Да, мне разрешили их увидеть, хоть и с кучей правил, – Мэл сделал небольшую паузу, дожидаясь, пока лифт покинет миловидная шатенка, и добавил: – Наверное, вы просто гуру в планировании, хотя чего я удивляюсь, ведь уже успел на себе убедиться, что вы умеете здорово решать на первый взгляд очень трудные проблемы. Кстати, спасибо за помощь, квартира и правда оказалась по всем статьям подходящей.

– Какая квартира? А, новое жильё. Да не за что, рад был помочь. Вас, кстати, уже приглашали на традиционное чествование новичка в наших рядах?

– Я уже пил со своими непосредственными коллегами, это оно? Или вы говорите о чём-то другом, более глобальном?

– Нет, я про небольшое гуляние едва ли не половиной нашего коллектива. Оно обычно бывает примерно через неделю после появления нового коллеги – нужно познакомиться не только с тем, с кем постоянно работаешь, но и просто со значимыми в нашей работе людьми, ведь никогда не знаешь, чья помощь может неожиданно понадобиться, – за разговором мужчины успели доехать до нужного этажа и покинуть лифт. – Мне в эту сторону, а вам?

– Кажется, в другую, – оглядевшись, сказал Мэлори, – и мне пока никто не говорил о подобных гулянках, только соседи на какой-то местный праздник пригласили. Поговорим позже?

– Да, конечно. Можете считать, что я вас морально подготовил, – снова улыбнулся Блейк и ушёл.

– Я, кажется, так сопьюсь, весёлый городок… – себе под нос сказал Мэл и поспешил дальше по коридору, вглядываясь в номера палат.

Разговора толком не получилось: водитель всё ещё был без сознания, и к нему даже подойти не позволила делающая обход медсестра, а пассажирка только плакала и повторяла, что всё случилось так быстро, и она ничего не знает. Узнав, не нужно ли с кем-то связаться, Мэлори покинул палату, решив прийти через пару дней, когда девушка немного оклемается. Очень помогло бы присутствие других свидетелей, но если такие и были, то уехали прежде, чем он оказался на месте происшествия, но зато их могли видеть парамедики. Сделав такой вывод, мужчина направился вниз, решив задать ещё несколько вопросов администратору. Уже идя к стойке, он снова увидел Блейка, разговаривающего с кем-то из врачей, но эксперт выглядел несколько хмурым, так что мужчина решил не мешать.

Бригада парамедиков уже сменилась, но администратор заверила Мэлори, что если бы у них была информация о свидетелях, то её обязательно передали бы либо диспетчеру, либо ей, так что оставалось только ждать. Мэл огляделся в поисках Эдварда, но тот уже куда-то ушёл, а значит, задерживаться не имело смысла, и стоило хотя бы начать составлять отчёт по тем крупицам данных, что были в наличии. На бумажную работу он убил весь оставшийся рабочий день и, мысленно порадовавшись тому, что его пока никуда не срывают, направился в сторону дома.

День был тяжёлый, но все же стоило заглянуть в ближайший магазин, потому что за последние дни он так и не добрался до покупки продуктов. Словоохотливая риэлтор успела его просветить на тему того, что находится неподалёку – магазины, мастерские, аптеки и прочие нужные в повседневной жизни места, так что Мэлори примерно знал, куда нужно будет ехать.

Найдя свободное место на почти полной парковке, мужчина, пытаясь прикинуть, что ему нужно в первую очередь, пошёл к дверям. Уже внутри, где-то между полками с овощами Мэл заметил знакомую фигуру, чему он не очень удивился: ему говорили, что магазин пользуется популярностью, да и по тому, как уверенно Эдвард рекомендовал этот район, можно было судить, что он знал о нем не понаслышке.

– Добрый вечер, – кивнул Блейк поравнявшемуся с ним Мэлори. – И как вам наши места обитания?

– Весьма неплохо, ещё раз спасибо за совет по поводу квартиры, сам бы я выбирал очень долго, особенно если учесть напористость местного риелтора. Тоже живёте где-то неподалёку, верно?

– Да, через пару улиц, – эксперт забросил в корзину несколько упаковок и посмотрел на собеседника, – так что весьма вероятно, это далеко не последняя наша встреча в этом храме желудка и бытовой химии. Вы в этом отделе уже закончили?

– Вроде да. Я, если честно, зашёл больше на удачу, чем с точным списком.

– Вам помочь? Я вроде ещё помню метания на тему, что нужно в первую очередь при переезде в новое место.

– А мне казалось, что вы уже давно и прочно обосновались здесь.

– На этой работе – да, и я почти всю жизнь живу в этом городе, но вот на совсем своё жильё удалось накопить всего пару лет назад, до этого были различные съёмные квартиры. Так что?

– Интересное предложение, только не сегодня, сейчас мне хватит минимума продуктов. А вот через пару дней мне не помешал бы человек, разбирающийся в местной действительности лучше меня, так что если будет желание и возможность, с удовольствием воспользуюсь вашей помощью.

– Хорошо, я в вашем распоряжении в любой вечер, если не потребуется ехать на очередную аварию, – улыбнулся Блейк, явно привычно походя наполняя корзину.

– Это весьма любезно с вашей стороны, но я не буду отказываться. Ваш номер у меня есть, так что ждите звонка.

– Договорились.

Мужчины не спеша прошлись по всем рядам, расплатились и вышли на парковку.

– Приятно было пообщаться, но мне пора, не смею вас задерживать, – Блейк поудобнее перехватил пакеты и, кивнув на прощание, направился в сторону своего дома.

Мэлори несколько секунд, улыбаясь, смотрел ему вслед: всё же ему повезло встретить на пути этого мужчину – болтает гораздо меньше риелтора, а помог уже гораздо больше. Бросив последний взгляд на Эдварда, Мэл поспешил к своей машине, прикидывая, когда сможет найти время на запланированную встречу.

Недолгий путь до дома, ужин на скорую руку, и мужчина с удовольствием вытянулся на диване. Может, и эта ночь пройдёт тихо? Вызовы ночью он особенно не любил: слепящий свет фар встречных машин, усталость, что могла привести к ошибке, стоящей жизни уже ему, дольше ждать эвакуатор и остальные службы. Да и вообще, Мэл как любой нормальный человек по ночам предпочитал спать или находиться в более приятной компании, чем пострадавшие в аварии. Хотя с его ненормированным рабочим днём приятную компанию найти не так просто – далеко не всех устраивает необходимость сорваться куда-то в любое время дня и ночи, так что миловидной соседке из квартиры напротив, усердно строившей глазки пару дней назад, ничего не светит. Да и он сам пока не планировал серьёзных отношений, слишком многое изменилось буквально за последнюю неделю. Такое ощущение, что Мэлори сбежал из привычного мира, но ещё не успел понять, что это не временная остановка в пути, а его новый дом. Примерно под такие мысли он и уснул.

Рабочий день Мэлори начался, едва рассвело – звонок телефона и необходимость разобраться, кто опять не разъехался на трассе. По словам диспетчера, медиков участники происшествия не вызывали, а значит, ничего серьёзного не произошло. Хоть с этим повезло, мелькнула мысль у быстро собиравшегося Мэла.

Очередной рутинный вызов, но на этот раз никто не спорил, напротив, один из водителей постоянно извинялся за то, что не справился с машиной на повороте и чуть не стал причиной трагедии. После осмотра места происшествия и составления протокола все разъехались, пусть и с гораздо меньшей скоростью, чем прежде, а Мэлори, позёвывая, направился сначала в сторону знакомого кафе – окончательно взбодриться перед тем, как добраться до своего рабочего места.

Видимо, не у него одного утро началось слишком рано, потому что за столиками уже сидело несколько полицейских. Впрочем, они могли и смениться с ночной смены. Поздоровавшись с знакомыми, Мэл присел за угловой столик и, сделав заказ, начал перепроверять протокол.

– Доброе утро, – с головой ушедший в бумаги Мэлори вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос. – Можно к вам присоединиться? – рядом со столиком с чашкой кофе в руках стоял улыбающийся Блейк.

– Конечно, можно. Знаете, вы уже можете не спрашивать, а просто садиться.

– Не хотел сильно мешать, – эксперт уселся напротив и с явным удовольствием отпил из чашки. – Вас уже куда-то послали с утра пораньше?

– Эта трасса грозит забрать все моё время, неудивительно, что здесь потребовался отдельный человек.

– Если будет желание, можете составить статистику, по каким дням и в какое время суток вероятность аварии выше всего, – беззлобно хмыкнул собеседник, – так будет проще планировать относительно свободное время. А вообще до вашего появления на происшествия отправляли первого попавшегося из тех, кто свободен, так что если через какое-то время станет совсем тяжело, можете заглянуть к начальству и оформить несколько дней неоплачиваемого отпуска, замена найдётся.

– Статистика – это не моё, – улыбнулся Мэлори, – я всё ещё не отошёл от анархии прежнего места работы. Но я запомню ваш совет относительно выходных, пусть мне их пока некуда тратить. А вы? Возились с тем убитым, о котором говорили?

– Нет, к началу рабочего дня мне принесут образцы тканей из больницы, нужно будет провести комплекс исследований, это отложить не выйдет, а тот убитый ещё немного подождёт, – покачал головой Блейк. – Живые всё же в приоритете.

– Глупо с этим спорить. То есть результаты по моему делу тоже будут позже? Я не давлю, просто интересуюсь.

– Нет-нет, всё будет в срок, не беспокойтесь, – заверил его эксперт, – жертвы аварий обычно много времени не занимают.

– Мне, собственно, ещё нужно с выжившими нормально поговорить, – Мэлори вспомнил, как связывался с родителями погибшего, и заметно погрустнел: они хотели ответов, почему их мальчик умер, как такое могло случиться, а сказать было нечего.

– Это просто наша работа, – тихо заметил Блейк, – мы не в состоянии ничего изменить, – он залпом допил кофе и добавил: – Вы закончили или ещё посидите?

Мэл быстро просмотрел свои бумаги. Вроде все было в порядке, а значит, его здесь ничего не держало.

– Кажется, все доделал. Получается, вы сейчас в морг?

– Да. Хотя если вы в больницу, я могу сам забрать всё необходимое. Не против моей компании?

– Не против, буду даже рад, – улыбнулся Мэлори.

– Хорошо, – мужчина на ходу достал телефон и предупредил собеседника, что зайдёт к нему сам. – Ну вот, я полностью в вашем распоряжении на ближайшие минут двадцать.

– Определённо нужно этим воспользоваться. Кстати, ваше предложение ещё в силе?

– Какое именно? Похоже, мне тоже пора заводить ежедневник, дел много, а голова одна…

– Это я не очень понятно выразился. Вы предлагали помочь с обустройством на новом месте.

– А, вот вы о чём. Конечно, в силе, рад буду помочь и словом, и делом, – облегчённо рассмеялся Блейк.

– И когда у вас ближайший выходной?

– Теоретически – в субботу, морг работает так же, как и все общественные учреждения, это «приёмник» круглосуточный. Но сегодня только вторник, так что если у вас выдастся свободный вечер, можно будет попробовать встретиться раньше.

– Тогда я позвоню?

– Звоните. И вообще, раз уж на то пошло, то, может, будем на «ты»? Не люблю официоз, меня на работе все просто Эдом называют.

– Я полностью за, – Мэл согласно кивнул.

– Вот и договорились. Нужно будет тебя ещё провести по некоторым интересным и полезным местам нашего города, – задумчиво выдал Эд, – а то с таким графиком работы самостоятельно изучить, что здесь есть, вряд ли выйдет.

– Это не будет слишком напряжно? Я и так чувствую себя обязанным за помощь.

Блейк недоумённо на него посмотрел.

– Это ещё почему? Мне не сложно, если это не в ущерб основным обязанностям. Считай, что я просто взял шефство над новым коллегой, вот и всё.

– Если с такой стороны посмотреть… Просто я не ожидал настолько радушного приёма и помощи, вот и теряюсь.

– У нас небольшой город, те, кто давно тут живёт, многих знают и при необходимости помогают – своеобразный круговорот добрых дел в природе, – хмыкнул Блейк, кивком здороваясь с идущим навстречу степенным джентльменом с собакой. – Новые люди интересны всем, и обычно никто не отказывается помочь, ну, если только речь не идёт о некоторых ретроградах из нашего участка, с подозрением относящихся к современным технологиям.

– Те, что до сих пор не признают компьютер? Не так давно слышал спор о том, что протоколы можно и вручную писать, а те, кто не понимает почерк, сами виноваты.

– И компьютер, и смартфоны, и Интернет… Короче, справлялись раньше своими силами, нечего сейчас всё на плечи техники перекладывать. Но, тем не менее, результатами экспертиз, сделанных на современном оборудовании, пользуются и не особо возмущаются, – негромко рассмеялся Блейк. – Старшее поколение, что с них взять, может, и мы лет через тридцать так же бурчать будем.

– Хотелось бы верить, что мы будем идти в ногу со временем. Как-то не могу представить себя ворчливым ретроградом.

– Я тоже, тем более что с моей работой не учиться всё время чему-то новому – значит безнадёжно отстать и не помочь кому-то выздороветь или не найти преступника.

– И как получается совмещать работу с живыми и мёртвыми? Или ты только проводишь экспертизы, но не ведёшь приёмы или что-то подобное?

– Нет, с живыми я не работаю, только с их тканями, изучаю биопсию опухолей и новообразований, а основное направление – всё же закончившие свой жизненный путь люди.

– Для меня всё это слишком сложно, – Мэл смягчил свои слова улыбкой, – но я искренне восхищаюсь теми, кто избрал подобную профессию. Столько труда и времени, потраченного на учёбу, чтобы разобраться в том, что привело человека к смерти, ответить на вопросы, тревожащие родственников. Весьма достойное занятие.

– Да, времени много, но оно того действительно стоит, – согласился эксперт. – Иногда почти детективные истории получаются, как-нибудь обязательно расскажу пару интересных случаев.

– С удовольствием послушаю. Люблю истории.

– Договорились. Ну вот и здание больницы, мне нужно в кабинет на первом этаже, а тебе явно выше. Приятно было побеседовать, – Эд широко улыбнулся.

– Как и мне. Да, мне на тот же этаж, что и в прошлый раз. До встречи.

Блейк кивнул на прощание и пошёл по коридору в нужную сторону, к нему почти тут же подскочила девушка в униформе медсестры с папкой в руках и о чём-то спросила, Мэл уже не услышал, что именно. Сам он пошёл уже привычной дорогой, остановившись ненадолго рядом с администратором, чтобы убедиться, что интересующих его людей не перевели в другие палаты.

На этот раз удалось узнать подробности происшедшего: водитель второй машины, тот, что теперь находился в морге, вылетел на встречную полосу. Может, заснул или, как тот бедолага недавно, не справился с управлением – неизвестно, но Мэлори было ясно одно: он виноват в аварии, и, по большому счету, следы на месте подтверждали этот вариант развития событий.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Мэл закончил оформлять отчёт, дополнив его показаниями пострадавших, и снова уехал – очередное происшествие. Машины в хлам, людям повезло, парамедики оказали помощь на месте и увезли только одного водителя с сотрясением. Почти рядовой выезд, только такая рутина едва ли может радовать: Мэлори всегда принимал проблемы других слишком близко к сердцу. Многие его знакомые удивлялись, как он до сих пор оставался на этой работе с таким характером, но как-то сначала лучшего не находилось, а потом он привык, втянулся и теперь уже не представлял себя на другом месте, пусть иногда было очень тяжело.

Остаток дня прошёл тихо. Мэл, пользуясь случаем, вечером посидел над листом бумаги, прикидывая, что может ему потребоваться в первую очередь, о чём спросить Эда, когда получится ещё раз встретиться не по работе: хоть эксперт и обещал помочь, совсем неподготовленным Мэлори быть не хотел. С собой он привёз минимум вещей, которым привык обходиться, но здесь хотелось обосноваться лучше, что тому виной – люди или сама атмосфера в городе, Мэлори не знал. Список получился достаточно коротким, но в нём были вещи, которые мужчина не представлял где найти, а значит, помощь точно потребуется.

Что ж, завтра во второй половине дня можно будет зайти в морг, забрать результаты экспертизы и попробовать договориться о времени встречи и похода за всем необходимым. Приняв такое решение, Мэл навёл порядок и лёг спать.

***

Тот же вечер, чуть позже окончания рабочего дня.

– Ну как?

– Всё отлично. Мы уже на «ты», кстати.

– А поподробнее?

– Сейчас.

Дальше был неспешный разговор, уточняющие вопросы и обсуждение планов на ближайшие дни.

***

Утро, когда не нужно никуда бежать, можно спокойно позавтракать и выпить кофе, всегда воспринималось как начало хорошего дня. Обычно эта своеобразная примета Мэлори себя оправдывала, так что он ждал от этого нового дня чего-то хорошего.

Так получилось и на этот раз, день выдался почти спокойным – только одно происшествие: один водитель не совсем удачно вписался в поворот, а другой его догнал и притёрся. Разошлись они почти миром, Мэлу понадобилось только оформить протокол для страховых компаний, так что, убедившись, что до конца официального рабочего дня осталось около часа, мужчина в по-прежнему приподнятом настроении направился в морг за обещанными результатами.

На этот раз Эда в лаборатории не оказалось, и Мэлори нужно было решить, идти искать его или немного подождать. По некоторому размышлению Мэл решил не шарахаться по коридору с одинаковыми дверями и просто набрал сохранённый в памяти телефона номер.

Всего два гудка, и трубку сняли.

– Слушаю.

– Привет, это Мэлори. Жду тебя возле лаборатории, хотел узнать, когда появишься.

– Добрый вечер. Да, уже иду, две минуты.

– Не торопись, я вполне могу подождать, дел всё равно нет.

– Я тоже уже закончил, так что всё в порядке, – тихий шорох в трубке, и вызов завершился.

Мэлори осталось только пожать плечами и, прислонившись к стене, начать выискивать скрытый смысл в рисунке на полу. Буквально через минуту и правда послышались негромкие шаги, и из-за поворота вышел эксперт.

– Привет ещё раз, – негромко скрипнула открываемая дверь, – проходи.

– Спасибо. Я не рано? Результаты готовы?

– Нет, не рано, я же сразу сказал, когда можно будет зайти, – улыбнулся Блейк, подавая ему верхнюю папку из лежавшей на столе стопки. – И твой вероятный виновник происшествия был в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, кстати, точные цифры там указаны.

– Цифры нужны только для отчёта, а мне достаточно самого факта. Поговорил с пострадавшими, по всему выходит, он вылетел на встречку, и теперь я знаю, почему.

– Хорошо хоть, никого за собой не утянул, – спокойно заметил Эд. – Так, время… Какие планы на остаток дня?

– Да, собственно, никаких, только занесу это, – Мэл показал папку, – к себе, а там как повезёт.

– Я, собственно, к чему спрашиваю. Хотел в наше кафе сходить, может, составишь компанию?

– Я тоже подумывал об этом, так что почему нет? – Мэлори улыбнулся: он действительно с удовольствием бы ещё пообщался с экспертом, тот был интересным собеседником.

– Отлично, тогда пойдём? Кстати, как там твои планы по обустройству? На пятницу точно ничего не задумывай, только я тебе ничего не говорил, – заговорщицки подмигнул ему Блейк, запирая дверь в лабораторию. – Сам узнаешь.

– Заинтриговал, та самая гулянка? Давай, раз уж проговорился, объясняй.

– Не совсем гулянка, скорее, посиделки, но большой компанией. В участке есть конференц-зал, ты там, наверное, ещё не был, – пояснил Эд, – и есть негласная традиция всем полноценно знакомиться с каждым новым человеком, пришедшим в наш дружный коллектив. Алкоголя там обычно немного, кстати, потому что дежурства никто не отменял, но засиживаемся мы за разговорами, бывает, и за полночь. А ещё тебе дадут неофициальный выходной на сутки, чтобы можно было прийти в себя, Клайв послезавтра предупредит, сделай удивлённое лицо, ладно?

– Обязательно сделаю, можешь не волноваться. Как понимаю, ты там тоже будешь?

– Куда я денусь, нужно же тебя официально поприветствовать.

– Традиции, от них никуда не денешься, – улыбнулся Мэлори. – Получается, пятница у меня занята, а суббота – выходной, а значит, её как раз и можно занять, если ты не передумал.

– Значит, созвонимся в субботу с утра, – кивнул Блейк. – Вот мы и пришли. Уже выбрал себе любимое блюдо, или обойдёмся чаем-кофе?

– Время к ужину, так что лучше выбрать что-то посущественней, пока есть возможность, пусть я ещё не определился, что из местного меню мне больше нравится. Буду продолжать пробовать. Посоветуешь?

– Начнём с того, что ты вообще предпочитаешь, может, ты вообще вегетарианец, хотя это маловероятно, – эксперт внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – И уже исходя из этого я смогу что-нибудь посоветовать.

– Ты прав, – Мэлори честно задумался и постарался максимально чётко и честно перечислить свои кулинарные предпочтения. Эд, выслушав его, ненадолго замолчал, листая меню, и указал на что-то, наиболее подходящее. Уже ожидая заказ, Мэл продолжил разговор: – Мне звонили из страховой по первому случаю здесь с летальным исходом, запрашивают экспертизу автомобиля, уж не знаю, их инициатива или родственников, дело не в этом, ты не знаешь, к кому можно с этим вопросом подойти?

– Технической экспертизой занимается небольшой отдел, всеми бумагами заведует Наоми Уорд, милая дама с бульдожьей хваткой, – ответил Блейк. – Где её найти, можешь спросить в участке или подождать до пятницы.

– Мне не ставили точных сроков, так что до пятницы вполне можно и подождать. Познакомишь меня с ней?

– Конечно. Предлагаешь побыть твоим гидом на этот день?

– Ты и так уже выполняешь эту роль, разве нет?

– Нет, я конкретно про знакомство со всеми остальными, – улыбнулся Блейк. – Может, ты предпочитаешь составлять впечатление о новых людях самостоятельно.

– Впечатления – определённо, но имена и должности лучше узнавать заранее. Люди любят, когда собеседник знает, как к ним обратиться.

– Тебе и так будут представляться, но от помощи я ни в коем случае не отказываюсь. Спасибо, – им принесли заказанное, и разговор на время прервался.

– Как и с момента нашей первой встречи, – Мэл довольно улыбнулся, допивая свой чай. – Ну вот, спокойный вечер мне не светит, – добавил он, доставая мобильный.

– Главное, чтобы мне не позвонили, – тихо заметил Эд и замолчал, не мешая собеседнику слушать, что ему говорит диспетчер.

– Нет, сегодня никто не пострадал, – завершив вызов, сказал Мэлори, – так что ты можешь спокойно закончить ужин.

– Замечательно. Тогда до встречи, – Блейк улыбнулся на прощание, и Мэл ушёл – ему не следовало задерживаться.

На этот раз Мэлори пришлось ехать почти к границе закреплённой за ним зоны, хорошо хоть здесь не было возможности свернуть не туда. До захода солнца оставалось ещё время, и туман не поднялся, так что вполне можно было развить предельно допустимую скорость, что мужчина и сделал, но даже так, к тому моменту, как он добрался, не удалось избежать возмущений по поводу медлительности. Впрочем, это не подпортило ему настроения – происшествие было не слишком серьёзным, а значит, скоро можно будет вернуться домой и ещё раз прокрутить в голове всё узнанное и услышанное за последние дни и приготовиться к грядущей вечеринке. Мэл не смог сдержать улыбки при воспоминании о ней, ведь, если подумать, никогда прежде ему не оказывали такой приём. Вот только его улыбка была неверно воспринята участниками аварии, так что в итоге Мэлори пришлось полностью сосредоточиться на выполнении своих обязанностей.

Следующие полтора дня прошли примерно в том же режиме – аварии, к счастью, без жертв, общение с коллегами, ещё одни недолгие посиделки в кафе с Эдом, встреченным около участка. А в пятницу после обеда возвращавшегося в свой кабинет Мэлори перехватил Клайв и предупредил, чтобы тот вечером зашёл в конференц-зал, объяснив, как туда добраться, и предупредив, что его подождут, если он будет на вызове. Помня об обещании, данном Эдварду, Мэл для виду попытался разузнать, зачем ему куда-то идти, но получил только туманный ответ, что так нужно.

Вызовов после обеда не было, так что Мэлори спокойно сидел у себя, заканчивая дописывать отчёт об утреннем происшествии, когда в дверь кабинета постучали. Он не ждал гостей, а те, кто работал в участке, обычно не разменивались на стук, так что, разрешая войти человеку за дверью, он даже был несколько заинтригован.

– Добрый вечер, – сверкнул улыбкой Блейк. – Готов к толпе народу, интересующегося буквально всем – от предпочтений количества ложек сахара в утреннем кофе до возраста, в котором планируешь обзавестись супругой?

– Привет. Не думал, что все будет так… почти страшно, – хохотнул Мэлори. – Чем-то напомнило свадьбу сестры с толпой родственников, которым до всего есть дело. У меня есть шанс отказаться?

– Уже нет, так что вдохни-выдохни, и пойдём сдаваться.

– Ты играешь роль конвоя? Впрочем, в твоём исполнении это даже отчасти приятно.

– Ещё не хватало, я сюда откомандирован, чтобы ты не заблудился, – рассмеялся Эд, выходя в коридор. – И ещё мне нужно будет предупредить всех, что ты идёшь, только тссс!

– И как ты будешь делать это одновременно? Вести меня и предупреждать.

– А телефон на что?

– Из вас не очень хорошие конспираторы, знаешь ли.

– Это исключительно моя инициатива, ты не думай. У нас и так шутников хватает…

– Ещё и шутники… Дружные коллективы таят немало опасностей.

– Ты не представляешь, каких. Ничего, вольёшься – привыкнешь, – подбодрил его Блейк. – Мы пришли, прошу.

– Дай мне минутку, нужно же сделать удивлённое лицо, – Мэлори не стал говорить, что у него как-то всегда не выходило вливаться в коллективы.

– Если претит, не старайся, – внимательно посмотрел на него эксперт, – никто тебя не осудит.

– Всё в порядке. Я умею принимать правила игры.

Мэлори, решив, что дальше тянуть просто глупо, нажал на ручку двери и вошёл. В зале была действительно толпа народу, разбившегося на кучки и о чём-то разговаривавшего, вдоль стен стояли накрытые столы, причём бутылок с алкоголем, как успел заметить охвативший первым взглядом всю картину Мэл, и правда было немного, а прямо напротив входа стоял начальник участка с приветливой улыбкой – их и правда ждали.

– Я пропустил очередной местный праздник? – для виду уточнил у него Мэлори. – Простите, но у вас их правда очень много, пусть это и здорово.

– Нет-нет, вы ничего не пропустили, – покачал головой тот, – просто мы хотим полноценно поприветствовать нашего нового друга.

– Польщён, но не слишком ли для меня одного? Хотя хороший предлог для того, чтобы пообщаться и разнообразить будни.

– Вот именно.

Мужчина, проведя Мэла чуть подальше от входа, привлёк внимание всех остальных, произнёс небольшую речь, смысл которой сводился к тому, что он желает Мэлори поскорее освоиться, а остальные ему в этом помогут, и, пожав протянутую руку, отошёл, не мешая общаться с первыми желающими. Бывший неподалёку Блейк тут же вручил Мэлу стакан с минералкой, сказав, что, если он захочет, сам выберет, что потом пить, и начал выполнять свою роль поясняющего, кто есть кто, парой ёмких фраз характеризуя каждого подходящего. Коллеги посмеивались, слушая определения себя, но не возражали, особенно если учесть, что Эд говорил лишь о том, какую роль в местном сообществе они занимают, без какой-либо личной оценки – наверное, он помнил о том, что Мэлори предпочитает сам составлять мнение о новых знакомых. Также эксперт не мешал, если Мэла втягивали в разговор – профессиональный ли, или о чём-то личном, но неизменно оказывался рядом, когда коллеги отходили, удовлетворённые полученными ответами, и снова пояснял, с кем Мэлори предстоит общаться.

– Надеюсь, тебя не слишком угнетает роль гида? – заметив, что Эдвард отказался от чьего-то предложения выпить, уточнил у него Мэл.

– Нет, всё в порядке, – улыбнулся тот. – А ты как, ещё не устал?

– С чего бы мне устать? Меня же всеми силами развлекают. Всё хорошо.

Вечер продолжился. Мэлори всё же поддался уговорам и составил компанию коллеге из убойного отдела, забрав с одного из столов бокал с чем-то крепче воды, но опустошал его как мог медленно, оправдываясь тем, что разговоры важнее стремления напиться. У него всегда хорошо получалось избегать опьянения, не вызывая недовольства тех, с кем употреблял горячительные напитки, вышло и в этот раз, а вот собеседника чуть позже десяти вечера мягко взяли в оборот и увели прочь. Кажется, у того была весьма сварливая супруга, о чём, конечно же, знали и вот таким нехитрым способом заботились и позволяли избегать лишних ссор. Мэлори только улыбнулся и, заверив коллегу, что не в обиде, пожелал ему хорошенько выспаться.

Оглядевшись и поняв, что основной наплыв желающих познакомиться закончился, мужчина понял, что не видит Эдварда. Это несколько огорчило: всё же общаться с ним было легче, чем с остальными, может, потому что с Блейком он сталкивался чаще? Пожалуй, только с Клайвом здесь он общался больше, но там всё касалось дела. Впрочем, надолго в одиночестве Мэл не остался, Блейк вывернул из-за чьей-то широкой спины и направился прямиком к нему. Выражение лица эксперта было несколько хмурым, но спокойным.

– Мэл, ты домой ещё не собираешься? Я пропаду на полчаса примерно.

– Не вопрос. Что-то случилось? Помощь нужна?

– Работа, – коротко ответил тот. – Всё, я ушёл, – и направился к выходу.

Мэлори не стал уточнять, авария произошла или что-то другое, он всё равно сейчас уже не смог бы сесть за руль. И теперь нужно было решить, чем заняться, но прежде чем он смог определиться, к нему подошла смутно знакомая девушка – кажется, именно она занималась исследованием разбитой техники. Разговор с ней явно мог быть полезен, да и интересен, чего скрывать, так что Мэл приветливо улыбнулся и постарался произвести хорошее впечатление. Эдвард оказался прав в своём определении, у милой внешне Наоми оказалась весьма своеобразная манера общения, так что после разговора с ней Мэлори чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Немного помотав головой и залпом допив остатки выпивки в стакане в попытке прийти в себя, мужчина перевёл взгляд на дверь с малодушной мыслью сбежать и увидел входящего в помещение эксперта.

– Как съездил? – решил спросить Мэлори, когда Эд подошёл ближе. Сам он предпочитал не говорить о работе на вечеринках, но здесь всё же не удержался.

– Всё нормально, – улыбнулся тот, – и это была не авария, твоя совесть может быть спокойна.

– Я бы в любом случае договорился со своей совестью, не волнуйся.

– Кажется, мы на тебя плохо влияем, – показательно расстроился Блейк. – Ну, что поделать, продолжим в том же духе, что ты тут пьёшь?

– Хотел перейти обратно на минералку, если честно, – признался Мэлори, – хотя могу позволить себе ещё стаканчик чего-нибудь не очень крепкого. Так что выбирай сам.

– Так, что тут у нас ещё осталось? – не удивился его ответу эксперт. – Могу предложить вот это, чтобы наутро не было мучительно больно.

– Даже не спрашиваю, что это, полагаюсь на твои добрые намерения, хотя по вкусу всё равно пойму.

– Ну-ну, – короткий необидный смешок, – это фирменная настойка одного из наших хирургов, и точный её состав держится в строжайшем секрете. Градус, кстати, довольно высокий, но похмелья после неё почти нет.

– Вот высокого градуса я бы как раз предпочёл избежать, – Мэлори, как раз собирающийся пригубить свой напиток, поставил стакан обратно. – Не в обиду, но я действительно не люблю пьянеть.

– Я не настаиваю, – Эд же без колебаний отпил немного, – минералки тут ещё достаточно. Хотя от пары глотков – просто чтобы оценить – тебя не вынесет.

– Проверим? – улыбнулся Мэл.

– Неужели у тебя такая сильная восприимчивость к алкоголю? – недоверчиво посмотрел на него Блейк. – Пил же уже со своим отделом.

– Я очень хорошо делаю вид, что пью. Да и не так уж и быстро пьянею, просто сегодня уже было достаточно, так что недалеко до глупых поступков и головной боли наутро.

– Заинтриговал, – хмыкнул Эд и перевёл тему: – Ну и как тебе тут? Не слишком задёргали вопросами?

– На самом деле, весьма неплохо. Каждому есть что рассказать и посоветовать.

– Вот и замечательно, теперь ты знаешь, к кому по какому вопросу можно обратиться или что-то уточнить. Кстати, попросить помощи можно и не только по работе, если что.

– Я запомню, пусть это несколько непривычно, хотя уже говорил что-то похожее, верно?

Они ещё пообщались с подошедшим новым знакомым Мэлори из клиники, что-то уточнившим у Эда, и, распрощавшись с рядом стоящими и поблагодарив за компанию, вышли на улицу. Блейк, задрав голову, полюбовался несколькими яркими звёздами на чистом ночном небе и задумчиво проронил:

– Пойдём? Сначала до тебя, прогуляюсь немного, погода отличная.

– Как скажешь, – от свежего воздуха и непривычной тишины вокруг хотелось улыбаться и шагать вперёд, может, даже без цели.

По дороге продолжали неспешный разговор. Мэл вспоминал свой родной город, разительно отличающийся от этого островка спокойствия, и понимал, что с каждым днём ему всё больше нравится здесь – ритм жизни, люди, даже количество зелени со всех сторон. Ещё бы и работы было поменьше, чтобы он мог насладиться всем этим в полной мере. С другой стороны, если бы не та самая работа, он не оказался бы в таком интересном месте. Ничего, на то, чтобы полностью втянуться в ритм, ему в прошлый раз потребовалось около месяца, а потом находилось время и на прогулки, и на отдых, и на личную жизнь, пусть и весьма сомнительную. Как оказалось, об этом не стоило вспоминать: настроение несколько подпортилось, а тут ещё впереди замаячил знакомый силуэт дома.

– Слушай, а здесь есть какой-нибудь парк или вроде того? А то, кажется, я не нагулялся, – с извиняющейся улыбкой спросил Мэлори у своего тоже о чём-то задумавшегося спутника.

– Конечно, есть, и не один, – отозвался Эд. – Поближе или покрасивее?

– Поближе, всё равно красоту сейчас толком не разглядеть.

– Ну, не скажи, за состоянием фонарей у нас бдительно следят. Хорошо, пошли, нам в ту сторону.

– И всё же солнечный свет лучше. Вон туда? – уточнил Мэлори и, увидев подтверждающий кивок, пошёл в нужном направлении, следя за тем, чтобы не сбиваться с неторопливого прогулочного шага, что они выбрали в самом начале, только отойдя от участка.

– В юности, когда я учился и нужно было готовиться к экзаменам, распухшая от зубодробительных латинских названий частей организма голова хорошо проветривалась как раз в одном из парков – мы жили недалеко. Пройдёшься с час по такой же тишине, и знания вроде уложились, – поделился воспоминаниями Блейк. – Вот так же, не спеша, молча или говорить о прошедшем за день, если есть хорошая компания.

– Небывалая роскошь – тратить время на прогулки, – чужие воспоминания казались частью иной реальности, – я родился в столице, представляешь, какой там ритм жизни? Потом учился в одном из ведущих универов страны, недолго, правда… Что-то меня занесло, это всё от свежего воздуха, не иначе.

– Или то упомянутое тобой действие алкоголя. Нет, отдых – это не роскошь, это насущная необходимость, после него продуктивнее работается. А чем тебе универ-то не угодил?

– Неправильный вопрос, это я не угодил универу, – рассмеялся Мэлори. – Не лучшее воспоминание, прости. А что заставило тебя выбрать такое направление в учёбе?

– Характер, как говорил один из профессоров медкафедры, – улыбнулся Эд. – А на самом деле это очень интересно – узнать, что могло привести человека к тому состоянию, в котором он ко мне попал, влияние ли это внешних факторов или чего-то иного. Помнишь, я обещал рассказать пару интересных случаев? Так вот, была в нашей клинике одна пациентка…

Мэл вслушивался в его голос и правда пытался осмыслить ту историю, что он рассказывал, даже, наверное, мог бы ответить на какие-то вопросы по ней, но Эдвард, к счастью, не спрашивал, просто шагал вперёд, пока они не углубились в парк, где и устроились на скамейке, до которой почти не доходил свет фонаря. История закончилась, но Блейк не замолчал, перемежая случаи из практики с какими-то забавными ситуациями времён учёбы, видимо, найдя благодарного слушателя.

– Странно, время так быстро летит, – после очередной истории сказал Мэлори: часы на его запястье подали сигнал о прохождении стрелкой отметки «двенадцать». – Спасибо за компанию и за это место, но, думаю, пора закругляться.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – отозвался эксперт, вставая. – Идём, покажу другую дорогу, покороче, а то и правда уже поздно.

– А зачем тогда до этого мы шли кругами? – с улыбкой уточнил Мэл, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. – Чтобы лучше прочувствовать красоту ночи?

– Ну, конечно. Ночь, тишина, приятная компания… Нет, есть, конечно, ещё более длинная дорога, но это как-нибудь в другой раз.

– А с тобой опасно прогуливаться с таким знанием различных путей.

– Это ещё почему? Думаешь, заведу в глушь и воспользуюсь другими знаниями, приобретёнными на работе? – рассмеялся Эд. – До сих пор никто не жаловался.

– Так и я не жалуюсь, – заверил его Мэлори, – просто к слову пришлось.

На этот раз они действительно дошли до его дома довольно быстро, пусть и почти всю дорогу молчали. Эд, убедившись, что Мэл снова сбавил шаг, а значит, рядом нужный подъезд, остановился и сказал:

– Спасибо за беседу и доброй ночи.

– И тебе. Напиши мне, когда будешь дома. Кажется, это звучит так, словно я волнуюсь, – с самоиронией сказал Мэлори, – неважно, просто привычка, пришедшая вместе со мной из большого города.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Блейк и, кивнув на прощание, не спеша пошёл по улице.

Мэлори же поспешил к себе: прогулка вкупе с рабочим днём утомили, но он не стал бы ничего менять, если бы предложили. Уже давно мужчина не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно и давно не встречал кого-то, с кем было так хорошо проводить время.

Через минут десять негромко просигналил телефон. «Дошёл. Спокойной ночи». Мэл, как раз успевший принять душ, улыбнулся и, быстро набрав: «И тебе», – завалился на несколько неудобный диван, практически сразу проваливаясь в сон.

***

Ночь, кухня, за столом двое со стаканами в руках.

– Ну как, пообщались? – с улыбкой.

– Пообщались.

– Сравним впечатления?

– Он такой… – говоривший покрутил рукой в воздухе, подбирая слово. – Неиспорченный, несмотря на свою работу, и умеет сопереживать.

– Узнаю этот блеск в глазах. Думаешь, есть шанс?

– Всё может быть.

***

Если планируешь выспаться, первое, что нужно сделать – выключить будильник. Эту простую истину Мэлори знал прекрасно, но вот всё никак не мог научиться ей следовать, вот и этим субботним утром он проснулся от негромкой мелодии. Голова почти не болела, да и спать отчего-то больше не хотелось, что было весьма странно, ведь всю неделю он мечтал о сне. В итоге Мэл всё же не стал вскакивать и развивать бурную деятельность: торопиться всё равно некуда, можно и поваляться вдоволь. Похоже, вчерашняя фраза Эда про необходимость отдыха всё же верна, подумалось ему, ведь, вполне возможно, без вчерашней прогулки сон не был бы крепче обычного. И сегодня его ждёт ещё одна встреча с приятным во всех отношениях человеком… Мэлу опять стало несколько неловко за то, что он отнимает слишком много времени у Блейка, должны же у того быть и другие планы на выходные, кроме помощи чужаку. Мужчина остановил себя: не стоило переносить свои суждения на других, может, Эдвард действительно рад помочь, да и он столько раз говорил, что ему не сложно, что и сомневаться не стоило. Глупые мысли, Мэлу даже захотелось тряхнуть головой, чтобы избавиться от них, наверное, именно это и заставило его наконец подняться.

Утро неспешно шло своим чередом, за чашкой кофе Мэлори пересмотрел свой небольшой список необходимого и внёс ещё один пункт, решив, что хуже от этого точно не будет.

К тому времени, как он уже решил позвонить эксперту сам, телефон ожил. В первый момент Мэлори подумал, что, вопреки обещанию, его все же дёрнут на работу, но, увидев номер, понял, что зря волновался.

– Не дождался моего звонка и решил позвонить сам? Или поменялись планы?

– Нет, просто утро давно вступило в свои права, вот и звоню узнать, когда выходить из дома.

– Через час? – прикинув время на сборы, предложил Мэлори. – Так будет нормально?

– Да, вполне. Через час буду, – и собеседник отключился, а Мэл неохотно потащился в душ: нужно было собраться и начать эту прогулку в хорошем настроении, а то день будет испорчен, и не только у него.

К назначенному времени Мэлори, ещё раз перепроверив, всё ли взял, вышел из квартиры и, вежливо поздоровавшись с соседкой, сбежал по лестнице. На улице около подъезда уже ждал Блейк.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе. Рад видеть тебя. Расскажешь подробнее о наших планах?

– Сначала ты мне расскажи, что тебе нужно в первую очередь, а уж потом я уточню, что может потребоваться во вторую, и мы пойдём на поиски всего необходимого, – улыбнулся Эд.

– Слишком серьёзный подход к любой проблеме, – рассмеялся Мэлори. – У меня есть список. Смотри.

Список Блейк одобрил, а потом задал пару вопросов, отвечая на которые, Мэл понял, что был неправ, не записывая кое-что из того, что приходило ему в голову. В итоге, определившись с тем, что им всё-таки нужно, мужчины направились к автобусной остановке – до первого магазина, в котором должна была быть большая часть для обустройства и приличного качества, было довольно далеко.

По дороге мужчины снова говорили обо всём, что в голову взбредёт – о погоде, о проезжающем мимо транспорте, о необычных зданиях… Неспешный разговор двоих едва знакомых людей, которые, впрочем, не пытаются оттолкнуть друг друга, напротив – узнать.

Первый магазин и абсолютное нежелание Мэлори что-то выбирать: он вдруг понял, что ему и так неплохо живётся, обходился же он тем минимумом, что у него был столько лет, что теперь-то изменилось? Но озвучить это значило обидеть спутника, чего очень не хотелось, так что Мэл останавливался на чем-то усреднённом, безликом. Если Эд и обратил на это внимание, то промолчал, спокойно озвучивая следующие пункты их плана.

Но вот куплено всё необходимое, и мужчины, нагруженные пакетами – Блейк, несмотря на протесты Мэлори, забрал у него несколько, – направились в обратную сторону.

– Ты не торопишься? – уточнил Мэл, когда они прошли больше половины пути.

– Нет, а что такое?

– Хотел пригласить тебя куда-нибудь пообедать.

– И даже знаешь, куда? – улыбнулся Эд. – Или мне продолжить рассказ о том, что и где есть в нашем городе?

– Может, просто выберешь место?

– Чтобы было недорого, вкусно, красиво, романтично? – с серьёзным выражением лица уточнил Блейк. – Всё сразу, к сожалению, нельзя.

– С романтично ты не перегнул? – с улыбкой уточнил Мэлори.

– Кто знает, может, девушку потом пригласишь. Так что?

– Я бы сказал, вкусно и спокойно, такой вариант существует? – Мэл предпочёл проигнорировать замечание про девушку.

Мужчина ненадолго задумался.

– Пожалуй, да. Тебе помочь донести или подождать внизу?

– Если хочешь посмотреть квартиру, так сказать, вживую, можешь подняться. Впрочем, как тебе удобнее, меня устроят оба варианта.

– Я таких съёмных квартир насмотрелся, – фыркнул Эд. – Веди, а то пакетов слишком много для одного человека.

– Ты очень любезен, – рассмеялся Мэлори, – пошли уже.

В квартире Блейк просто остановился в прихожей и, дождавшись, пока Мэл избавится от пакетов, передал ему свою ношу.

– Тебе ещё что-то нужно, или сразу идём?

– Вроде всё, – Мэлори на всякий случай огляделся, словно мог что-то забыть, – пошли.

– Не устал? До подходящего кафе можно прогуляться, можно доехать.

– Мне здесь всё кажется настолько близко расположенным, что даже странно будет ехать. Давай пройдёмся, хорошо?

– Тогда нам в эту сторону.

Мэл улыбнулся: не то чтобы он предвкушал этот совместный обед, скорее, поражался тому, как ответственно подходит к любому делу его спутник.

– Ты очень внимательно отнёсся к тому, что предпочитаю есть я, так, может, окажешь ответную любезность и расскажешь о своих вкусах? Дай шанс впечатлить тебя.

– И пригласить на домашний ужин? – хмыкнул Эд. – Меню всё равно для всех посетителей одинаковое. Но расскажу, конечно.

– Не очень люблю готовить, так что только при случае могу поделиться тем, что тебе может понравиться. Хотя ты, видимо, и сам прекрасно знаешь, что заказать.

– В этом кафе я был всего пару раз, так что об их полном ассортименте имею весьма смутное представление, но готовят там и правда чудесно. И про предложение угостить чем-нибудь я запомню.

– А память у тебя, полагаю, отличная. Жизнь покажет.

Так, под неспешное перекидывание репликами – Эд честно рассказал о своих кулинарных предпочтениях и уточнил что-то у Мэла, – мужчины дошли до небольшого кафе ближе к окраине города. Тут и правда оказалось тихо и уютно, осталось проверить, что насчёт «вкусно», но ароматы выпечки, доносящиеся из кухни, как-то сразу настраивали на то, что и с последним пунктом проблем не будет. Заказ сделать получилось очень быстро, они почти не выбирали, сразу же найдя подходящие блюда. Подобное единодушие настроило на миролюбивый лад, и застольная беседа текла неторопливо и к обоюдному удовольствию. Эдвард, по-видимому, решив стать гидом Мэлори не только на работе, выспросил у него об отношении к различным культурным мероприятиям вроде похода в кино или музей и явно сделал какие-то выводы, а Мэлори просто наслаждался первым спокойным днём за долгое время.

Они просидели так почти два часа, пока у Эда не зазвонил телефон. Выслушав собеседника, эксперт пообещал, что скоро будет, и извиняюще пожал плечами.

– Прости, дела. Мне пора, ты ещё погуляешь, или вместе пройдёмся?

– Прогуляюсь, хочу посмотреть на тот парк при свете дня. Спасибо за помощь.

– Обращайся, – улыбнулся Блейк в ответ и ушёл.

Мэлори тоже не стал задерживаться, его ждала прогулка и возня с тем, что они накупили.

Парк и правда оказался довольно приятным местом, так что Мэл с удовольствием прошёлся по дорожкам и немного посидел на вчерашней скамейке, слушая щебет в ветвях над головой. Но время шло, а его возможные рабочие обязанности никто не отменял, так что мужчина всё-таки вернулся домой, разобрав пакеты, разложил всё по своим местам и занялся рутинными домашними делами – работа обычно помогала избегать этого, но сегодня пришлось взять себя в руки. Остаток выходного прошёл так же мирно, позволяя хорошо отдохнуть перед рабочими днями.

Через месяц жизнь действительно вошла в свою колею. Мэл всё так же выезжал на дорожные происшествия, оформлял протоколы, мрачнея при виде тех редких несчастных, кому не повезло закончить свой жизненный путь на этом участке трассы, общался с коллегами в участке и с Эдом, забирая результаты экспертиз и иногда выпивая чаю в его компании кафе рядом. А ещё Блейк, видимо, зная, что субботним утром вероятность вызова Мэлори невысока, каждую неделю вытаскивал его в город – показать парки, памятники, красивые места, новую экспозицию в музее, сходить в кинотеатр на утренний сеанс, в небольшое кафе за кофе и потрясающего вкуса блинчиками… Наверное, это походило бы на свидания, но эксперт вёл себя подчёркнуто ровно, не делая попыток сблизиться, чему Мэлори был несколько рад и с удовольствием проводил с ним время, немного жалея, что не может сам придумать развлекательную программу.

Коллеги в участке, конечно, обратили внимание на то, что он сдружился с судмедэкспертом, но никак это не комментировали, только загадочно улыбались при виде мужчин, шедших в кафе или что-то выяснявших, склонившись голова к голове над результатами экспертизы. Эти улыбки сначала напрягали Мэлори, но потом он привык и перестал обращать внимание, к тому же видя, что Эд на них не реагирует.

Это утро началось как обычно, первый вызов поступил примерно через час после появления Мэлори на рабочем месте. Авария, пострадавшие, медики уже выехали. Подхватив с рабочего стола стаканчик с кофе, за которым буквально минуту назад выходил, Мэл поспешил к своей машине, по пути перекинувшись несколькими репликами с коллегами. Он все больше и больше проникался местным укладом жизни и, сам того не заметив, уже перенял некоторые привычки вроде того же короткого разговора перед выездом и картонного стакана не очень хорошего кофе в руке. Вот только он ещё не научился успевать везде не торопясь, но это, кажется, высший пилотаж, который в полной мере был доступен только Эдварду.

К моменту появления Мэлори на месте аварии там уже вовсю возились парамедики, так что мужчина, кивком поздоровавшись с коллегами, поспешил к машинам – оценить тяжесть происшествия. Лобовое, сработавшие подушки безопасности, а один автомобиль ещё и впечатало боком в столб – если пассажир при таком ударе выжил, то это настоящее чудо. Как бы не пришлось вызывать помощь, чтобы вытащить людей из тех груд железного хлама, что остались от весьма современных машин… Такие случаи, к счастью, были редкостью, так что Мэлори оставалось держать лицо и выполнять свою работу.

Чуть в стороне от основного места происшествия стояла ещё одна машина, и только подойдя ближе, Мэл заметил на ней свежую царапину.

– Я успел увернуться… – кажется, водитель до сих пор не верил в свою удачу.

– Мне понадобятся ваши документы и более подробный рассказ о случившемся.

– Да-да, конечно… – счастливчик немного подрагивавшими руками передал Мэлори всё необходимое и, запинаясь и стараясь не смотреть в сторону разбитых автомобилей, рассказал всё, что видел. Слепой поворот, обгон – очень знакомая история.

– И кто из них обгонял? – уточнил Мэл, указывая в ту сторону, где работали парамедики.

– Никто. Тот, кто виноват, уехал или просто показался, – тихо добавил водитель, а Мэлори едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза: его эта история о машине-призраке уже достала.

– Сколько вы за рулём? – в свете своих мыслей резко спросил Мэл. – Хорошо себя чувствуете?

– Пару часов. Нормально чувствую, спать не хочется, голова не болит. Тут дорога вообще такая, и не уставшему человеку может что-то показаться, – буркнул мужчина, отведя взгляд. – Я могу ехать?

– Я сожалею, но нет, – покачал головой Мэлори, – вам придётся дождаться, пока я составлю протоколы, вам же тоже нужна копия для страховой. И нужно пройти тест на алкоголь, чуть позже я попрошу парамедиков взять у вас кровь.

Водитель кивнул и, обойдя машину, устроился на пассажирском сиденье, давая понять, что никуда не собирается, и не мешать, а Мэл занялся своим делом. Пока они разговаривали, приехал знакомый фургон судмедэкспертов, а значит, кому-то всё же сильно не повезло. Кивнув Эдварду и Рону, Мэлори остановил одного из парамедиков и объяснил ему ситуацию, указав на стоявшую в стороне машину: ему нужен был полный анализ, а не экспресс-тест, что мог провести эксперт. После этого Мэл занялся своей работой, стараясь действовать быстрее, но при этом не пропустить ничего важного – рутина, но необходимая. В одной из машин нашёлся видеорегистратор, что должно было здорово облегчить задачу выяснения, что же случилось на самом деле, и Мэлори немного воспрял духом. Вскоре парамедики уехали, увозя пострадавших, а в фургон загрузили тело.

– Результаты будут к вечеру, – к Мэлу подошёл Эд, на ходу снимая перчатки, – если не случится ничего непредвиденного.

– Оперативно, – улыбнулся Мэлори, – тебя в последнее время не так сильно загружают работой в больнице?

– Нет, там всё по-старому, – эксперт криво улыбнулся. – Просто есть возможность начать работу сразу по приезду.

– Спасибо, очень этим выручишь и меня, и вон того бедолагу. Кстати, мне нужно выдать ему бумаги и отпустить, ему явно стоит отдохнуть или хорошенько напиться. До вечера?

– Да, до встречи, – и Блейк, махнув санитару, давая понять, что можно ехать, ушёл к их фургону.

А Мэлори постарался как можно скорее закончить со своими делами на месте, хотя припозднившийся эвакуатор внёс изменения в его планы.

До вечера была ещё пара вызовов, но ничего серьёзного. Мэл сидел в кабинете и, допивая остывший кофе, заканчивал отчёт, собираясь после этого заглянуть в морг – забрать результаты, если они уже есть, и, наверное, позвать Эда вместе поужинать, если у того нет других дел. Зазвонивший телефон он взял не глядя, так же автоматически принял вызов и сразу понял, что стоило всё же посмотреть на дисплей. С этим человеком их связывало так много и в тоже время – почти ничего, встречи украдкой и сожаление после. Так это было для Мэла, во всяком случае, он надеялся, что его отъезд закончит выматывающий роман, но, видимо, зря, о чём явно говорил этот вечерний звонок.

После очередной короткой реплики мужчина услышал, как за спиной открылась дверь, но не стал бросать трубку: ни к чему, лучше всё выяснить сейчас.

– Мы должны прекратить это, – Мэлори обернулся, держа трубку у уха, он не выглядел разозлённым, хотя тон, которым он говорил, был весьма тяжёлым. – Эдвард, ты что-то хотел или просто мимо проходил?

– Результаты исследования, – Эд продемонстрировал папку, что держал в руках.

– Хорошо, одну минуту, я закончу разговор и посмотрю, – Мэлори явно через силу улыбнулся и опять отвернулся к окну. – У меня много работы… Нет. Это глупо. Неубедительно. Это обоюдоострое лезвие. Слушай, я ведь не шутил. Ладно, при личной встрече. Хорошо, я буду, но это не изменит моего решения. Всё, сбрасываю, – он действительно отключился, но не спешил обращать внимание на всё ещё ждущего Блейка, а потом словно отмер, обернулся и даже смог вновь улыбнуться. – Спасибо, что занёс результаты, пусть и не должен был. Знаешь, извини, но мне нужно успеть поймать начальника до того, как он уйдёт, не хотелось бы навещать его дома, я столько чаю с пирогом больше не осилю.

– Что-то случилось? – похоже, эксперт искренне встревожился.

– Ничего особенного, – покачал головой Мэлори, – нужно на пару дней уехать, осталось несколько нерешённых вопросов.

Блейк ему явно не поверил, да Мэл и не удивился: он знал, что у него на лице было написано, насколько ему не хочется разбираться с этим внезапно вылезшим прошлым, но Эд просто молча положил папку на стол и вышел, одарив напоследок странным взглядом. Мэлори действительно стоило поспешить, но он всё же заглянул в принесённые бумаги: стоило уважать чужой труд. Быстро черкнув несколько строк в ежедневник, мужчина пошёл выбивать себе пару внеплановых выходных.

Начальник участка не удивился просьбе, спокойно подписал бумагу, которую нужно было отдать диспетчеру, и отпустил Мэла с миром. Предвидя худшие выходные из возможных, Мэлори заглянул домой, чтобы взять минимум вещей, которые могут пригодиться в поездке, и покинул город. По дороге он старался не думать о состоявшемся и предстоящем разговоре, во-первых, потому что очень не хотел оказаться на месте тех водителей, на аварии с участием которых он выезжал по нескольку раз в день, а во-вторых, звонок всколыхнул воспоминания, запрятанные так глубоко, как это только возможно.

Поездка оказалась именно такой, какой Мэл её представлял: попытка договориться, угрозы и наконец с таким трудом достигнутое понимание, вот только до него пришлось столько выслушать и столько сказать, что сил не осталось ни капли, зато в достатке горечи и сожалений. Короткий сон совсем не помог, но Мэлори понял, что не в состоянии оставаться в этом городе больше ни минуты, и сделал то, за что осуждал других – поехал по трудной трассе уставшим и эмоционально почти выгоревшим. Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой – странно, но он уже считал этот небольшой город своим домом, ему там было комфортно, и там жили люди, с которыми было полезно и интересно разговаривать и по рабочим вопросам, и по каким-то незначительным. Там жил Эдвард – первый знакомый из новых коллег, ставший почти другом.

Свет солнца бил по глазам, отражался от влажного асфальта, при таком раскладе почти не помогали очки и козырёк, только предельная внимательность, которой Мэлори и не хватило… Он и понять не успел, как оказался в кювете – вроде только что ехал прямо по дорожному полотну, а в следующий миг рёбра уже болели от врезавшегося ремня, и саднило кожу на лбу. Повезло, что подушку безопасности ему уже давно отключили, а то пришлось бы ещё долго от неё отплёвываться. Нелепая ситуация. Выбравшись из машины, Мэлори огляделся: по всему выходило, что сам он обратно на дорогу не выберется, а значит, нужно вызывать эвакуатор. Привычные позывные по рации вкупе с извинениями за ранний вызов, и остаётся только ждать. «Сапожник без сапог», – хмыкнул Мэл, вспомнив присказку одного из сокурсников времён недолгой учёбы в универе. Хорошо хоть сам цел, и повреждения автомобиля минимальные, до города он доедет своим ходом. Мужчина вздохнул и, пошарив по карманам, нашёл мобильник, порадовавший разряженной в ноль батареей. Заводить машину, чтобы вдохнуть в него жизнь, не хотелось, а внешний аккумулятор остался в квартире, да и звонить по-хорошему было некому. Точнее, можно было связаться с Эдвардом, но зачем, рассказать о своей ошибке или просто пожаловаться на жизнь? Это вполне может подождать и до личной встречи, так что телефон отправился обратно в карман.

К моменту приезда коллеги по дорожным происшествиям Мэлори успел основательно заскучать, пересчитать все машины определённого цвета, проезжавшие мимо, и отказаться от помощи нескольких неравнодушных автолюбителей. Водитель эвакуатора беззлобно подшучивал над ним всё то время, что потребовалось для того, чтобы вытащить машину, а потом, не слушая возражений, закрепил её в кузове, сказав, что Мэлори сегодня лучше быть пассажиром. Можно было, конечно, поспорить и, возможно, даже найти правильные слова, но Мэл не стал, махнул рукой и, устроившись на пассажирском месте, пристегнулся и закрыл глаза, надеясь проспать остаток дороги до города. В общем-то, так и получилось, хотя он скорее дремал, чем полноценно спал, но и подобный отдых всё же немного помог, так что к тому моменту, как эвакуатор остановился, заехав на штрафстоянку, Мэлори чувствовал себя вполне сносно, так что можно было спокойно сесть за руль, о чём он и сообщил водителю эвакуатора, на этот раз тот не стал спорить. Стоило бы вернуться домой и ещё поспать, но Мэлори решил для начала заехать в участок, взять несколько недописанных протоколов и воспользоваться оставшимся временем отдыха с пользой.

До места работы было недалеко, да и дорога уже знакома, так что доехал Мэл быстро. Поздоровавшись с изумлённо посмотревшим на него диспетчером, мужчина прошёл в свой кабинет, собираясь забрать бумаги и уже не обращая внимания на спешивших по своим делам коллег. Разбираясь в ворохе документов, лежавших на столе, Мэлори услышал звук открывшей двери и обернулся. Оказалось, к нему заглянул непривычно серьёзный Блейк, с порога выдохнувший:

– Мэл, ты в порядке? Клайв сказал, ты в аварию попал, и телефон недоступен…

– Батарея села, а со мной всё хорошо, просто не справился с управлением. Придётся теперь машину ремонтировать. А ты чего такой нервный? Из-за меня, что ли? – несколько удивлённо уточнил Мэлори.

– А что тебя удивляет? – Эд с явным облегчением прошёл внутрь кабинета и опёрся о стол. – Это нормально – переживать за тех, кого ты знаешь и не хочешь терять.

– Нормально, но со мной же ничего не случилось. Подумаешь, слетел с дороги, даже синяков не осталось, – Мэлори наконец собрал все нужные документы. – Пошли кофе, что ли, выпьем в качестве компенсации за потраченные нервы.

– Какой тебе кофе, ты вчера вечером уехал, и рабочий день начался меньше двух часов назад, – возразил эксперт. – Лучше чаю и чего-нибудь сладкого. Идём.

– По-хорошему, у меня ещё сегодня выходной, я просто за бумагами зашёл, – сам не зная зачем начал оправдываться Мэлори, выходя из кабинета. – Хотя да, лучше чай, а потом ещё пару часов сна.

– Трудоголик, – почти ласково отозвался Эд, – сна бы тебе до завтра по-хорошему.

– Не в том дело, нужно чем-то голову занять, чтобы спалось крепче и спокойнее. Работа с этим хорошо справляется, если без фанатизма, конечно. Кстати, что тут нового случилось, пока я отдыхал?

– Похоже, у нас кардинально отличаются взгляды на то, с какими мыслями нужно засыпать. Нового ничего, с момента твоего отъезда прошло меньше суток.

– Я помню, спасибо, – усмехнулся Мэл.

В кафе Мэлори действительно заказал чай и откровенно завис, разглядывая плавающую на поверхности чаинку.

– Как съездил, всё в порядке?

– Да, в полном, всего лишь разрешил старое дело, так бывает, некоторые вещи тянутся слишком долго. Зато теперь я с чистой совестью могу забыть о прежнем месте обитания и наслаждаться местным пирогом, когда его принесут, естественно.

– Хорошо…

Воцарилась тишина, но не напряжённая, а странно уютная, уже немного привычная для двоих мужчин, успевших узнать, когда не стоит лезть к другому с вопросами.

– Всё, я засыпаю, кажется, даже работа не понадобится, – улыбнулся Мэлори спустя минут пятнадцать, когда от пирога осталось только несколько крошек на тарелке. – Поеду домой.

– Поеду? – уточнил Эд. – Давай-ка лучше пешком, я тебя провожу.

– Не доверяешь мне мою же машину? Ладно, пойдём, ещё и свежим воздухом подышу, чтобы уж точно до утра вырубило.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты ещё раз «не справился с управлением».

– До дома почти прямая улица с одним светофором, я даже во сне доеду, но, потакая тебе, всё же не буду.

Эксперт только хмыкнул, придержав для него дверь.

По дороге – пешком гораздо короче, чем на машине, ибо почти дворами – опять молчали, только уже у подъезда Эд серьёзно посмотрел на своего спутника, подошёл вплотную и, негромко сказав:

– Мэл, береги себя, – коротко и осторожно прикоснулся к его губам.

– Что ты творишь? – воскликнул Мэлори, отступая и лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, в его глазах не осталось и следа сна: поступок Эдварда заставил вспомнить о том, от чего он бежал и с чем покончил меньше суток назад. – Забудь, даже не думай ни о чём подобном больше никогда. Скрывать, прятаться, бояться каждой тени и слишком внимательного взгляда… Это выматывает, уничтожает… Поэтому забудь. Мне уже пора, – даже приглядываться не пришлось, чтобы понять, что он напуган, человек, весьма достойно себя показавший при виде окровавленных останков, напуган мимолётным поцелуем.

– Не забуду, – донеслось ему в спину, но Мэл только прибавил шагу, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от этой ситуации и Эдварда. А ведь мужчина действительно думал, что они просто друзья. Дальнейшее общение обещало стать достаточно неловким, а ещё это упрямое заявление…

Зайдя в квартиру, Мэлори первым делом добрался до подаренной одним из коллег бутылки коньяка и сделал несколько долгих глотков, надеясь алкоголем притупить испуганные мысли. Его надежда оправдалась, ещё немного – и сознание благополучно отбыло в царство снов.

Проснулся он уже ближе к утру, но лишь для того, чтобы поставить наконец телефон на зарядку и заставить себя уснуть вновь. Не выходило – уже выспался, к тому же завёдшийся мобильник просигналил, сообщая о пришедшем сообщении, так что Мэл, чертыхнувшись про себя, встал и подошёл к столу. «Вам звонили, последний раз…» – знакомый номер, дата и время – прошлый вечер, уже после окончания рабочего дня. Удалив сообщение, мужчина решил привести себя в порядок, раз уж поспать не вышло, и сесть всё же за протоколы. Холодный душ, чашка кофе и полная сосредоточенность на деле – ещё один хороший рецепт от лишних мыслей.

***

– И что ты планируешь делать?

– Не знаю. И эта странная фраза…

– Наверное, что-то случилось. Или в этой поездке, или гораздо раньше.

Тяжёлый вздох.

– Надо было идти в психологи.

– Копаться в мозгах, а не во внутренностях? – невесёлый смешок. – Не поможет.

– Значит, попробовать поговорить.

***

Звонок будильника отвлёк Мэлори от последних страниц отчёта, и он неохотно поднялся из-за стола, ловя себя на том, что с удовольствием остался бы дома, спрятался ото всех. Такое уже было прежде, и тогда ничем хорошим не кончилось, так что мужчина пересилил себя и, быстро собравшись, направился на работу. Мимолётно пожалев, что оставил вчера машину у участка, Мэл чуть ускорил шаг. Стоит опять начать бегать, тем более рядом есть парк… Подобные пустые мысли бродили в его голове, пока он добирался до участка.

– Привет, Клайв, есть что-нибудь для меня? – появившись в дверях, спросил Мэлори, убеждая себя, что все в порядке, ничего не изменилось, эти люди всё ещё рады его видеть и не спешат отводить взгляд и делать вид, что его здесь нет.

– Рабочий день только начался, а ты уже желаешь кому-то догнать впередиедущего? – добродушно пробасил тот. – Пока всё тихо, но если что случится, обязательно сообщу.

– Слушай, не подскажешь, где можно найти нормального механика? И желательно где-нибудь здесь недалеко.

– Подскажу, – диспетчер кивнул и зарылся в ящик стола. – Вот, – Мэл получил визитку с написанным от руки номером телефона на обороте. – Золотые руки, только предварительно позвони и уточни насчёт времени, когда подъехать.

– Спасибо, выручил, – улыбнулся Мэлори. – И ещё один момент, у вас есть свободные патрульные машины? Нужно же на чём-то ездить, пока моя в ремонте… Или это лучше с капитаном решать?

– Ну, это тебе лучше сразу к начальству, чтобы проблем не было.

– Ещё раз спасибо. Сейчас наберусь смелости и пойду ему сдамся.

– Настроение у него вроде хорошее, так что всё будет в порядке, – подмигнул ему Клайв и отвлёкся на зазвонивший телефон.

«Ну, хоть у кого-то хорошее настроение», – подумал Мэлори, направляясь к себе. Первым делом он позвонил в больницу, чтобы узнать о состоянии пострадавших в последней аварии, нужно было заканчивать с этим делом. Ему разрешили навестить их через пару часов, так что времени как раз хватило, чтобы решить вопрос с ремонтом машины и её временной заменой, которая так и осталась стоять возле участка – передвигаться на служебном транспорте по городу Мэлори не собирался, тем более что путь был совсем недалёким.

Пообщавшись с администратором, с которой частенько пересекался в кафе, Мэл выяснил, где находится нужная палата, и направился слушать ещё одну версию событий. Узнав о скрывшейся с места аварии машине, которая, судя по записи видеорегистратора, оказалась вполне реальной, хоть найти её пока не удавалось, Мэлори спустился на первый этаж и прошёл к кофейному аппарату, у которого уже стояли две девушки в униформе медсестёр и ждали, пока приготовится заказанный напиток.

– …такой симпатичный, и улыбчивый, даром что патологоанатом.

– Блейк, что ли? – Мэлори замер, услышав знакомую фамилию, и против воли прислушался. – Нет, Рэйчел, без шансов, – рассмеялась вторая медсестра.

– Это почему? Женат?

– Потому что девушки его не интересуют, это весь женский персонал знает и половина мужского, – пояснила её собеседница. – Поработаешь подольше – сама поймёшь.

– Жаль, такой генофонд пропадает. Ладно, пойдём, – девушка забрала свой стаканчик, и они ушли, продолжая щебетать.

А Мэл замер, глядя в пространство перед собой. Судя по всему, Эдвард особо не скрывал свои предпочтения, но при этом оставался весьма уважаемым человеком и, кажется, совершенно не волновался о чужом мнении на свой счёт. На несколько секунд Мэлори представил, что могли подумать о них, видя, насколько тесно они общаются… Переведя дыхание, мужчина взял себя в руки: хватит устраивать истерики на пустом месте, в конце концов, было и хуже, но при этом он умудрялся вести себя гораздо достойней. Да и живёт же здесь Блейк, и весьма неплохо, так что нужно просто успокоиться, взять наконец себе кофе и перестать строить из себя статую, а потом вернуться к работе.

Следующие несколько дней Мэл довольно успешно избегал встреч с экспертом, благо аварий со смертельным исходом не было. Привычного общения ощутимо не хватало, но Мэлори изо всех сил отгонял подобные мысли, так же, как и те, что Эду, возможно, тоже несладко.

Субботним утром Мэла от уборки, затеянной, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, отвлёк звонок в дверь. Гостей он определённо не ждал, даже соседка уже перестала забегать под любым предлогом, так что первым порывом было не открывать, но Мэлори, мысленно обругав себя, всё же поплёлся к двери.

– Здравствуй, Эдвард, – собственно, стоило ожидать появления этого гостя рано или поздно, хотя пропускать его Мэл не спешил, встал в проёме и вопросительно посмотрел на эксперта.

– Доброе утро, – спокойно отозвался тот. – Ты ещё не готов? Мы же в парк собирались, там сегодня концерт на открытом воздухе.

– Не думаю, что я в настроении слушать музыку, – Мэлори немного криво улыбнулся: он, если честно, даже забыл о том, что они куда-то хотели пойти.

– Мэл, не хандри. Пошли, погода отличная, не хочешь на концерт – просто прогуляемся.

Стоило бы отказаться – вот действительно, ужасная идея идти куда-то с тем, кто в тебе явно заинтересован, но погода и правда была прекрасной, а сидеть в четырёх стенах, покидая их лишь для того, чтобы увидеть очередную аварию, достало.

– Заходи, – Мэлори отступил вглубь квартиры. – Подожди пару минут, хорошо, я соберусь.

– Хорошо, – Эд пошёл в прихожую и прислонился к стене, приготовившись ждать, – можешь не спешить, я не тороплюсь.

Мэл не стал отвечать на эту реплику: может, Эдвард и не торопился, но сам Мэлори предпочёл бы оказаться на улице как можно быстрее, квартира показалась вдруг слишком тесной и даже неприветливой. Не особо заморачиваясь, мужчина нацепил первые попавшиеся под руку джинсы и футболку, взял телефон и бумажник и бросил на себя короткий взгляд в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что не перепачкался во время вялой попытки уборки.

– Всё, можем идти.

До парка шли не спеша, Эд вёл себя как ни в чём ни бывало, заведя разговор о том ансамбле, который должен будет выступать – похоже, он не отказался от идеи всё-таки послушать музыку, пусть Мэлори и не был в восторге от прогулки. Мэл, попав в уже более привычную ситуацию, сам не заметил, как вновь начал говорить с Эдвардом как прежде, не продумывая каждую реплику наперёд. Так что, в конечном счёте, они действительно оказались рядом с небольшой сценой среди местных, ожидающих начала выступления.

Вот закончены последние приготовления, и концерт начался. Эд слушал с искренним интересом, в перерывах между номерами делясь впечатлениями с Мэлори, поначалу довольно скептически отнёсшемуся к происходящему, но потом всё же втянувшемуся.

Отгремели последние аккорды, зрители разразились овациями, все поблагодарили друг друга и начали потихоньку расходиться.

– Ну вот, а ты хотел дома остаться, – Эд подставил лицо солнцу и добавил: – Пошли купим чего-нибудь вкусного, но не полезного и посидим в теньке?

– Ты сейчас про сладкое, алкоголь или местную разновидность фастфуда? – с улыбкой уточнил Мэл.

– Сладкое ты не любишь, алкоголь почти не употребляешь, так что остаётся только третий вариант, – хмыкнул Блейк. – Вон палатка, кстати, и очередь ещё небольшая.

– И что здесь предлагают?

– Жирное, жареное и солёное, конечно, – недоумённо посмотрел на него эксперт. – Но раз в полгода можно.

– Можно, разве я спорю. Не удивляйся, в таких палатках в разных городах умудряются продавать совершенно разные вещи.

– Ну, у нас далеко не столица, так что местный колорит накладывает свой отпечаток, ты прав. Здравствуйте, девушка, нам… – Эд бодро озвучил заказ на двоих и, расплатившись, забрал пакет, не давая Мэлу и слова сказать. – Показывай, какая лавочка нравится больше остальных.

– Ты хотел в тень, а значит, нам туда, – Мэлори указал в сторону разлапистого дерева, названия которого не знал, его ветви прекрасно защищали от солнца.

Усевшись, мужчины распотрошили свёртки и с аппетитом перекусили, снова разговаривая о чём-то незначительном вроде скорости карусели неподалёку.

Чуть позже Блейк, аккуратно складывая обёрточную бумагу, спросил:

– Мэлори, можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Такое начало напрягает, знаешь ли, – невесело хмыкнул Мэл. – Спрашивай.

– Знаю, – мужчина помолчал. – Несколько дней назад ты сказал, что не хочешь прятаться от людей, могущих осудить за что-то, в твоей жизни уже были неприятные случаи? Я просто хочу понять причину такой реакции, это не неприятие подобных отношений вообще, правильно?

– Как же я надеялся, что этого разговора никогда не будет, – буркнул Мэл. – В моей жизни много чего было, и, собственно, я не из тех, кто осуждает других за их выбор… И свой выбор, выразимся так, я тоже уже сделал, и он не предполагает ничего, что выходит за общепринятые понятия о нормах. Хотя, думаю, ты совсем не такой пространный ответ хотел услышать. Я однажды уже лишился родных, друзей и будущего из-за того, что решил рассказать всем вокруг о своих предпочтениях, да ещё и отстаивал право на них, больше я ничего подобного делать не собираюсь. Слишком дорожу работой и спокойной жизнью. Так что давай закроем эту тему и не будем к ней возвращаться.

– Понятно. Спасибо за честность. Насчёт «не возвращаться» – извини, не обещаю, потому что уверен, что каждый имеет право быть с тем, с кем хочет, если это устраивает обе стороны. Ладно, отложим пока философию, – Эд улыбнулся, как будто речь шла о погоде, – ещё посидим или пройдёмся?

Мэлори больше хотелось вернуться домой, чем продолжать торчать на улице рядом с Эдвардом, но он решил, что это будет не очень честно по отношению к эксперту.

– Пройдёмся.

Мужчины успели обойти весь парк и не дойти всего метров сто до дома Мэлори, как зазвонил телефон, сигнализируя о том, что время отдыха закончилось. Мэл, стараясь скрыть облегчение, быстро распрощался и едва не бегом направился в сторону участка, а Эд, проводив его взглядом, пошёл дальше.

Мэлори впервые порадовался тому, что вынужден передвигаться на убитой патрульной машине, ведь управление ею требовало полной сосредоточенности, а значит – времени, поэтому вспоминать и обдумывать произошедшее сегодня в дороге возможности не было. А потом нужно было работать, и мысли снова были отложены, так что к тому моменту, когда Мэлори вновь появился в участке, избавился от машины и бумаг, разговор с Эдвардом уже не казался катастрофой. Наверное, так сработал очередной механизм защиты, Мэл не хотел копаться в этом, он хотел домой, коньяку и спокойно проспать до утра.

Ему повезло, все пункты этого мини-плана удалось выполнить, а утреннее солнце, пробившееся через не очень плотные шторы, настроило на несколько миролюбивый лад. Может, Эд всё-таки не будет проявлять каких-то знаков внимания, ведь общались же они больше месяца просто по-дружески, да и вчера всё было как раньше… До определённого момента. Мэл нахмурился, вновь вспомнив разговор в парке: с этим совершенно точно нужно было что-то делать. Посмотрев на часы и вспомнив, что сегодня воскресенье, а значит, у нормальных людей выходной, а он может не являться в участок, пока не вызовут, Мэлори переоделся в спортивный костюм и, включив в наушниках бодрый мотивчик, покинул квартиру. Он собирался начать бегать – нужно выполнять свои собственные планы, да и когда-то бег хорошо помогал прогонять из головы лишние мысли. Стоило надеяться на то, что сработает и сейчас, особенно если учесть, что при всем своём нежелании впутываться в отношения Мэл не мог отрицать, что Эдвард ему как минимум симпатичен.

Видимо, какие-то высшие силы решили одарить Мэлори щедрой дланью, потому что это воскресенье было первым с момента его приезда, когда телефон молчал весь день. Мужчина набегался до боли в боку, закончил начатую вчера уборку, забил холодильник полуфабрикатами, собираясь заглядывать в знакомое кафе как можно меньше, и лёг спать пораньше – утро понедельника вполне могло начаться ещё на рассвете, а то и до него.

Так и вышло. В такие моменты он особенно сильно ненавидел свою работу, хорошо хоть машину удалось забрать, а то на патрульной он бы точно где-нибудь убился. На месте не было видно проблесковых маячков, как и фургонов парамедиков или экспертов, там вообще никого не было, Мэлори даже с диспетчером связался, решив, что неверно принял координаты. Собственно, предположение оказалось правильным, пришлось ещё немного проехать, изгиб дороги скрывал произошедшее. Этот поворот и сыграл свою роль, а ещё – явная усталость обоих водителей, видная невооружённым глазом. Впрочем, учить их соизмерять свои силы Мэлори не собирался: во-первых, сам грешен, во-вторых, совершенно не было желания, так что, сухо поздоровавшись и разъяснив, как будет проходить их общение, мужчина занялся составлением протокола.

Привычные действия прошли как-то мимо сознания, хотя и ошибок Мэл при заполнении бумаг не наделал, а отпустив водителей с миром, мужчина с некоторым удивлением понял, что уже совсем светло, и на трассе приличное количество машин, так что пришлось поехать пару миль, чтобы нормально развернуться, в этом плане патрульная машина была гораздо удобнее. Связавшись с диспетчером, Мэлори предупредил, что освободился, но сначала заедет домой – стоило позавтракать и выпить всё-таки кофе, пусть и не такой вкусный, как в знакомом кафе, но заходить туда Мэл откровенно боялся – видеть сейчас Эдварда не хотелось совершенно. Хотя и всё время прятаться всё равно не получится, Мэлори прекрасно это понимал, но хотел оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше.

На своём рабочем месте мужчина появился уже после начала рабочего дня, с максимально спокойным выражением лица поздоровался со всеми встреченными коллегами и уселся за разбор бумаг. К обеду болели глаза, но он предпочитал заниматься подобным делом, а не выезжать на происшествия. Помимо того, о себе напомнил желудок, так что Мэл, убедившись, что уже несколько позже обычного времени его появления в кафе, взял себя в руки и вышел из участка. Ему повезло, народу почти не было, вот только под конец трапезы зазвонил телефон, а значит, нужно было снова срываться на место очередной аварии. От работы никуда не денешься, так что, поспешно допив чай и расплатившись, попутно перекинувшись с официанткой несколькими фразами, Мэлори покинул кафе.

Всё опять было плохо, к моменту появления Мэла на месте там уже возились парамедики, но хотя бы погибших не было. Мужчина поймал себя на мысли, что радуется не столько тому, что все живы, сколько тому, что не придётся общаться с экспертом, и тут же обругал сам себя за малодушие.

Протоколы, схемы, разговор с отказавшимся от госпитализации пассажиром, поездка в больницу, куда увезли водителя, вместе с ним, хотя стоило бы отправить парня на эвакуаторе, но Мэлори всё равно направлялся туда, так что не стал отказывать. И дождь, пошедший на въезде в город, словно поднимающегося тумана было мало. Мэл предвидел весёлую ночку: можно было даже не пытаться уехать домой, проще прикорнуть на стульях в участке.

Его ожидания оправдались, толком отдохнуть не вышло, а под утро Мэлори пришлось ехать от одного места происшествия к другому без заезда в участок. Зато стоило появиться на пороге с ворохом бумаг, как капитан тут же завернул его домой, дав выходной – очень своевременно, ведь Мэлори уже засыпал за рулём.

Проспав больше двенадцати часов кряду, мужчина привёл себя в порядок, разобрался с кое-какими домашними делами, пробежался по парку, чтобы окончательно взбодриться, и снова поехал на работу. Клайв при его появлении несколько удивлённо посмотрел на него, сказав, что как раз собирался отправить патрульного на место очередного столкновения, но Мэл, заверив дежурного, что справится сам, попросил координаты. Добираясь до места, ему пришлось постоять в собравшемся заторе – ехать по всё ещё влажной обочине мужчина не решился, поэтому к его приезду на месте остался только фургон экспертов и пять машин с разной степенью повреждений, при таком раскладе нескольких потерпевших, скорее всего, увезли в соседний город, что сулило Мэлори очередные трудности.

Он не собирался подходить к Эдварду, лишь кивнул в качестве приветствия и принялся за работу, вот только планы пришлось менять: глупо, закончилась паста в ручке, а другой почему-то не оказалось в бардачке. Рон как раз закрывал двери фургона, а Блейк с кем-то говорил по телефону – не очень плохое время, чтобы его отвлечь.

– Эдвард, уделишь мне несколько минут? – дождавшись завершения разговора, привлёк к себе внимание Мэл.

– Да, конечно, а что случилось? – спокойно поинтересовался тот. – Ты по поводу результатов?

– И по поводу них тоже. У тебя ручки случайно нет? Нелепо вышло.

– Случайно есть, – эксперт извлёк искомое из одного из карманов фирменной куртки и протянул собеседнику. – А вот насчёт результатов… Погибших двое, так что только послезавтра.

– Мне ещё столько нужно разгрести, так что не страшно. Спасибо за ручку, очень выручил.

– Не за что, можешь себе оставить, нас всё равно канцелярией снабжают, – Мэлори показалось, что Эд хотел сказать ещё что-то, но мужчина отвёл взгляд и, добавив: – Прости, нам пора, – пошёл к фургону.

Мэлори пожал плечами: ему только на руку был такой поспешный уход, разговоры с Эдвардом сейчас были не лучшей идеей.

Остаток дня прошёл в заполнении бумаг и разговором с коллегой, ведущим уголовные дела после чьей-либо гибели на трассе. Вечером Мэл, вернувшись домой, неприязненно посмотрел на холодильник, понимая, что аппетита нет совершенно, и пошёл переодеваться – может, свежий воздух и физические нагрузки хоть немного помогут.

***

– Да, натворил ты дел…

– Я же не виноват, что у нас слухи разносятся с космической скоростью и такими деталями, что волосы дыбом встают. Перенервничал, вот и результат.

– Ладно, чего уж теперь. Пошли лучше пройдёмся, мозги проветрим. Может, и на этот раз поможет.

– В парк? Пойдём.

***

Вечером людей в парке было значительно больше, чем днём, так что Мэлори поспешил уйти с основных аллей, используя извилистую тропу, что, видимо, вытоптали такие же бедолаги, как и он, пытающиеся побегать без необходимости останавливаться каждые десять метров, чтобы поздороваться со знакомыми. Спустя пару минут неторопливого бега Мэл вынужден был остановиться, чтобы завязать шнурок, в коротком перерыве между композициями мужчина услышал знакомый голос и поднял голову. С его места сквозь ветви кустарника очень хорошо было видно Эдварда, вот только тому было невдомёк, что за ним наблюдают, и Мэлори уже почти решился окликнуть эксперта, когда в поле зрения появился его собеседник. Огромного труда стоило не выругаться в голос: там стояли два Блейка, чёртовы близнецы, и с его удачливостью окажется, что он знаком с обоими и считает их одним человеком.

Оставаться на месте было трудно, хотелось выйти из своего убежища и высказать негромко переговаривающимся мужчинам всё, что он о них думает, от необдуманного, эмоционального шага Мэлори спасла смутно знакомая женщина, остановившаяся рядом с братьями. Пользуясь тем, что всё их внимание сосредоточено на ней, Мэл осторожно поднялся на ноги и побежал в сторону дома, стараясь держать ритм: ему сейчас совершенно не поможет сбитое дыхание.

Уже стоя на кухне со стаканом в руке, мужчина попробовал осмыслить ситуацию, но, кроме злости на Блейков и собственную глупость, ни о чём думать не получалось. Лишь спустя ещё пару порций Мэлори решил всё же постараться разобраться в ситуации, ведь собрать вещи и исчезнуть из этого городка, оказавшегося на проверку совсем не милым, он успеет всегда. И только лёжа в кровати и стараясь не обращать внимание на слегка покачивающийся потолок, Мэл задался вопросом, кто же из братьев его поцеловал, и кто после попытался подробнее узнать о прошлом.

Разобраться, кто есть кто, оказалось до смешного просто. Появившись с утра в участке, пряча покрасневшие от недостатка сна и избытка алкоголя глаза за стёклами темных очков, Мэлори просмотрел пару дел из картотеки: на разных отчётах о вскрытии стояли разные подписи – не то чтобы это было сильно заметно, но если задаться целью, то отличия найти было легко. Теперь Мэлори нужен был кто-то, окончательно развеявший бы остатки сомнений, и на эту роль лучше всего подходил диспетчер.

– Слушай, Клайв, а какое у нашего патологоанатома полное имя? Если Эдвард представился нормально, то его брат предпочёл сокращение и теперь трубку не берёт, – Мэлори не очень любил врать, но и сказать правду не мог: слишком много сейчас творилось в душе, и лучше было не демонстрировать этого посторонним. – Так что, поможешь, или мне продолжать звонить?

– Эдвин он, – Клайв широко улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом потряс руку Мэла, заставив того выронить на стол бумаги. – Почти полтора месяца – не рекорд, но и не самый плохой результат. Извини, конечно, за обман, просто у нас в участке развлечений мало, а тут такой повод… Поздравляю с окончательным вливанием в нашу дурную, но семью!

– Ммм… Спасибо? – несколько неуверенно сказал Мэл, с трудом держа лицо: его дурили не только эти двое, но и все остальные. – Мне нужно идти.

– Да-да, иди, а я всех наших порадую, – подмигнул ему диспетчер.

И снова Мэлори только чудом удалось сдержаться от грубости, потому что повода для радости он точно не видел, а ведь ему ещё за результатами идти в ближайшем будущем. Не хотелось бы устроить истерику братьям, он и без того их достаточно повеселил. Коллеги ещё и дни считали, когда до него дойдёт… «Не рекорд», ишь ты. Какие милые люди тут работают, оказывается. Ладно, пора с этим заканчивать.

Мэлори набрал номер Блейка, ещё бы знать, какого.

– Привет. Хотел узнать, готовы ли результаты?

– Добрый день. Почти, можешь зайти через час примерно.

– Обязательно, спасибо, – Мэлори сбросил вызов, в участке царило оживление, о причине которого догадаться было весьма легко, и это явно не добавляло хорошего настроения.

– Клайв, для меня же ничего нет? – спросил Мэл по пути к выходу, тот только головой покачал. – Тогда я на обед.

В кафе было тихо, и никто не спешил подходить к занятому бумагами человеку, за что Мэлори был им благодарен. Закончив с едой, Мэл расплатился и направился в сторону морга. С каждым шагом ему приходилось буквально заставлять себя идти вперёд: сейчас все эти разборки показались такими ненужными и глупыми…

Дверь в лабораторию, как всегда, была плотно прикрыта. Коротко постучав, Мэл толкнул створку, радуясь, что не пришлось искать эксперта по всему моргу.

– Итак, Эдвард, верно? Сделаешь доброе дело, позовёшь сюда брата, не хотелось бы искать его по всему зданию.

Блейк поднял голову от бумаг, внимательно посмотрев на Мэлори.

– Позову, – привычно вытащив нужную папку из стопки, он подвинул её ближе к краю стола и достал телефон. – Эд, зайди, пожалуйста, у нас дорогой гость, – трубку, видимо, сняли сразу.

Мэлори, чтобы не тратить время, взял в руки папку с результатами экспертизы, теперь гораздо быстрее находя нужную информацию – привык к особенностям компоновки текста. Спустя пару минут открылась дверь, впуская Эдвина.

Сейчас, когда Мэлори знал, что перед ним два разных человека, он наконец-то мог позволить себе отметить то, за что прежде цеплялся взгляд, но отмахивался разум. У Эдвина шрамы на кончиках пальцев правой руки, такие могли остаться, если скальпель вывернулся из-за неловкости его держащего, пусть это и почти невозможный случай. А ещё у него голос чуть ниже, даже не на тон, на полтона, но этого достаточно, если знаешь, на чём ставить акцент. У Эдварда родинка чуть выше ключицы, её видно, только когда мужчина надевает футболку, что бывало редко, но Мэлори отчего-то всё равно запомнил, а ещё у него на макушке всегда торчала непослушная прядь, тонкая и почти незаметная, но достаточная, чтобы понять, что он – не Эдвин. Если бы Мэл только позволил себе увидеть…

– Наверное, это было очень весело? Мне стоило знать, что всё не может быть так хорошо, люди не могут быть настолько гостеприимны, всегда стоит ждать момента, когда они покажут истинное лицо или назовут свою цену. Искусная шутка, поздравляю, у вас получилось провести меня, – Мэлори через силу улыбнулся и направился к выходу, собираясь как можно скорее оказаться подальше отсюда.

– Мэл, подожди, – патологоанатом не спешил отходить от двери, не выпуская его, – позволь объяснить.

– Не стоит, спасибо. Местный спорт, меня уже просветили.

– Стоит, – упрямо возразил Эдвин. – Да, мы виноваты в происходящем, но ты в любом случае узнал бы обо всём самое позднее на этих выходных.

– Сказочно, мне от этого прям легче стало, – иронично выдал Мэлори, который готов был видеть только один плюс во всей этой ситуации: теперь можно будет на законном основании игнорировать любые попытки общаться, кроме рабочих моментов.

– Изначально это была не наша идея. Мы очень похожи, по отдельности нас только мама никогда не путала, а все остальные знакомые и коллеги зачастую действуют буквально наугад. Нас специально просят изобразить одного человека, когда в участок или клинику приходит новый работник, это своеобразный местный тотализатор – как скоро люди понимают, что нас на самом деле двое. Дольше пары месяцев держать подобное в тайне всё равно не выходит, и если человек не догадывается сам, ему рассказывают. В некотором роде посвящение.

– Другое дело, что моя помощь с обустройством и прогулки по городу – это наша личная инициатива, пусть мы и общались с тобой по очереди. Понятно, что ты сейчас зол и обижен, но поверь, в наших действиях не было злого умысла, – дополнил эксперт.

– Конечно, все милые, белые и пушистые, я это уже понял. Вы не сказали ничего нового, да, собственно, я и не просил передо мной оправдываться, если уж на то пошло. Всё? Я могу идти?

Вместо ответа Эдвин просто молча отошёл от двери.

– Спасибо. Хорошего дня вам обоим, – Мэлори поспешил прочь: истерики избежать удалось, но отдышаться определённо требовалось. А ещё у него были результаты, и с ними можно было передать документы по последнему делу детективу… О работе думать было гораздо проще, так что Мэл с готовностью окунулся в привычный круговорот дел.

***

– Вот и поговорили.

– Надо было всё-таки пораньше сказать, ещё после того происшествия. Влипли…

– Да уж. Он же нас теперь и слушать не будет.

– Может, – короткая пауза и неуверенное продолжение: – Оставить его в покое?

В серых глазах напротив такое же упрямство, и озвучивать ответ уже нет смысла, но все же Эд нарушил тишину:

– Нет.

– Вот только кто?

– Пусть сам решает, если удастся его переубедить для начала. Такие тараканы сами собой не выводятся.

– Значит, пытаемся вернуть доверие.

***

Весь остаток дня Мэл старался думать только об одном: «Только бы не пошёл дождь». Возможно, это было глупо, но лучше уж так, чем рассуждать о том, как теперь себя вести с коллегами. Нет, понятно, что придётся смеяться над шутками об его невнимательности и тому подобном, хотя их ещё не было, а в разговоре тет-а-тет некоторые из знакомых ему уже рассказали о собственных промахах в общении с экспертом и патологоанатомом. На самом деле это и правда было отчасти забавно, в своё время он был знаком с парой ребят, которые тоже проводили всех вокруг, и даже охотно веселился вместе с ними, вот только сейчас вырисовывалось весомое такое «но»: Блейки слишком далеко зашли уже не в рабочих отношениях. Чёрт, да он бы и друзьям такое простил через недельку, но уж явно не тому, кто хотел стать кем-то большим. А раз Мэл до сих пор не понимал, кто из близнецов добивался его особого расположения, то злился на обоих. Хотя стоит отдать им должное – тот поцелуй был больше под влиянием эмоций, чем целенаправленным, и после братья вели себя достаточно корректно. К тому же Мэлори в глубине души не мог не восхищаться отношением Эда к собственной ориентации и тем, что у того хватает смелости не скрывать этот факт от окружающих. И всё-таки, кто же это был? Эдвард? Он же звонил, судя по сообщению, и он же занёс бумаги. Получается, братья оба гомосексуальны?

Устав от мыслей, которые не удалось выгнать пробежкой, Мэлори завалился спать.

Сон не изменил ничего, только добавил смутных образов и обрывков пришедших в моменты пробуждения мыслей. Да ещё и погода вместо того, чтобы радовать солнцем, затянула небо тучами, из которых вот-вот грозился пролиться дождь. С трудом поднявшись, Мэлори все же решил не оставаться дома и хотя бы пробежаться перед непогодой.

В парке почти никого не было, так что мужчина, не останавливаясь, сделал один большой круг по центральным дорожкам и направился в сторону дома. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, день определённо обещал быть «отличным», хотя пробежка всё же позволила прийти хоть к частичному миру с самим собой, а прохладный душ и кофе и вовсе заставили улыбнуться. Утро пошло своим чередом. К определённому часу занимавшийся домашней рутиной Мэл поймал себя на том, что ждёт звонка в дверь, как и последние полтора месяца, и, разозлившись на себя, засел за вчерашние недоделанные бумаги.

Минут через десять зазвонил телефон, цифры на экране был незнакомы, но ему достаточно часто звонили коллеги, чьих номеров у него ещё не было, так что Мэлори со спокойной душой принял вызов:

– Слушаю.

– Доброе утро, Мэл, это Эдвин, – послышалось под негромкий фоновый шум. – Пойдём в кино, там очередное спасение мира крутят.

– Зачем тебе это? – не смог удержаться Мэлори, хотя, стоит признать, он был бы не против отвлечься на фильм.

– Как это зачем? Во-первых, пообщаться с приятным человеком, а во-вторых, дождь – не повод сидеть дома, ведь вокруг есть столько интересных дел и мест.

– Дождь – обычно повод для дополнительной работы, – буркнул Мэлори. – Только с тобой, или и Эдвард присоединится?

– Эд дома остался, чтобы тебя лишний раз не нервировать, у него характер потяжелее. Так идёшь?

– Спасибо за заботу, – Мэлори сделал небольшую паузу, задумавшись. Видеть никого из братьев не хотелось, но и избегать их вечно тоже не выйдет. К тому же этот поход поможет сделать хоть какие-то выводы относительно того, как Эдвин собирается строить их общение дальше. – Пойду.

– Вот и отлично, собирайся. Мне подняться или тут подождать? – Мэл наконец понял, что за тихий шум слышался где-то в отдалении на том конце – это был дождь.

– Как хочешь, – Мэлори понимал, что собеседник едва ли стоит мокнет, как минимум спрятался под козырьком, так что ему и правда было неважно, какое решение тот примет.

– Собирайся, – повторил Эд и отключился.

Мэлори вновь не стал заморачиваться по поводу внешнего вида – у него не было цели впечатлить спутника, даже мысли подобной не мелькнуло, – но всё же провозился довольно долго. Когда мужчина наконец вышел из подъезда, то сразу уткнулся взглядом в знакомую фигуру под широким ярким зонтом. Эдвин улыбнулся при его появлении, приглашающе махнул рукой и сказал:

– Пошли скорее, а то до сеанса меньше часа осталось.

– А идти, насколько я помню, прилично, – Мэл накинул капюшон и шагнул под дождь.

Блейк только покачал головой и подошёл поближе, так, чтобы укрыть своего спутника под зонтом.

– Можно доехать, но ты же не любишь подобный способ передвижения на короткие расстояния.

– В дождь я готов пересмотреть свою точку зрения, к тому же ключи от машины у меня с собой.

– Всегда готов ехать на очередное происшествие? – мягко улыбнулся Эд. – Не откажусь прокатиться.

– Работа такая, – Мэлори завёл машину с брелока, пусть это и было почти бессмысленно – идти до неё было всего несколько шагов, и вновь вышел за пределы зонта: ему было неловко находиться рядом с Эдвином.

– Ну и куда ты? – догнал его тот. – Давно не болел? Или хочешь, чтобы кресло отсырело?

– За пару минут ничего не случится. Не люблю зонты.

– Ну и зря, романтично же в некотором роде, – тихо хмыкнул Блейк и, дождавшись, пока проигнорировавший эту реплику Мэл сядет за руль, обошёл машину.

Про «романтично» он сказал явно зря: Мэлори, и так нервничающий, и вовсе отстранился. Впрочем, Эд, осознав свою ошибку, завёл разговор о том фильме, на который они собирались – Мэл понятия не имел о репертуаре местного кинотеатра, во время прошлых вылазок полностью полагаясь на знания своего тогдашнего спутника. Вот и сейчас он слушал вольный пересказ первой части, не торопясь ведя машину по мокнущим под дождём улицам города. Спокойный разговор, как раньше, немного успокоил, так что к кинотеатру Мэл подъехал во вполне хорошем расположении духа.

Видимо, из-за дождя, несмотря на выходной, народу было совсем немного, было занято меньше трети зала. А ещё Эдвин не делал попыток сблизиться, даже опёрся на дальний от коллеги подлокотник, так что Мэлори расслабился и полностью сосредоточился на демонстрируемом фильме. Сюжет ему понравился, как и весьма впечатляющие спецэффекты, но всё же стоило посмотреть первую часть, потому что иногда было совершено непонятно, откуда что появилось, а уточнять у Эдвина, мешая остальным смотреть, было неловко. Впрочем, если его не сорвут по звонку, это можно узнать на обратной дороге или посмотреть самому, в тишине квартиры.

Мужчины только подошли к машине, как ожил телефон Мэла. Эд, глядя на мужчину, сосредоточенно слушавшего собеседника, немного погрустнел, но, понимая, что деваться тому некуда, просто поблагодарил за компанию и, махнув рукой на прощание, не спеша пошёл по улице. А Мэлори полностью сосредоточился на дороге, что, возможно, и к лучшему, потому что он всё ещё злился, но при этом не мог не признавать, что проведённое с Эдвином время было весьма приятным. И эти противоречивые эмоции с трудом укладывались в голове. Хорошо хоть, жертв аварии не было – просто мокрая дорога, плохая видимость и несоблюдение нужной дистанции.

Мэл оформил все бумаги, основательно промокнув, пока ходил вокруг машин, и, включив печку на максимум, вернулся в город. Хотелось домой, выпить горячего чаю и, может, действительно покопаться в сети в поисках того фильма, и он искренне пожелал всем тем, кто сейчас находился в дороге, удачи, пусть и несколько из эгоистических побуждений – не хотелось больше торчать под дождём.

Переписывая промокший протокол, Мэлори понял, что его знобит: кажется, слова Эдвина оказались пророческими. Мужчина позвонил в участок, объяснив ситуацию, и зарылся в аптечку: вроде у него было что-то жаропонижающее – болел Мэлори редко, но если уж его угораздило, то он мог проваляться пластом несколько дней, так что нужные лекарства всегда хранил под рукой, чтобы потом не тащиться в полуобморочном состоянии до аптеки. Так что, закинувшись парочкой таблеток и оставив на столе ворох бумаг, Мэл, укутавшись по самую макушку, попытался как можно скорее уснуть. Организм особо не сопротивлялся.

Очнулся мужчина, когда за окном уже начало темнеть, от звонка в дверь, причём, судя по всему, трезвонили уже давно, и ждать того, что человек за дверью уйдёт, явно не стоило. Неохотно поднявшись, Мэлори потащился открывать.

– Я надеялся в ближайшее время тебя не видеть, – буркнул он, тяжело опираясь на косяк. В таком состоянии, даже зная, куда смотреть, Мэл не смог бы различить братьев.

– Извини, что не оправдал ожиданий, – Эд, оценив его состояние, осторожно отодвинул мужчину в сторону, вошёл в квартиру и закрыл дверь. – Похоже, всё ещё хуже, чем я думал. Идём-ка, – Блейк обнял Мэлори за плечи и, не обращая внимания на вялую попытку высвободиться, отвёл его на кухню и усадил за стол. – Подожди немного.

– Мне обязательно ждать здесь? Что бы ты ни собирался делать, едва ли тебе нужно моё присутствие. Я лучше пойду лягу.

– Ну, если ты мне настолько доверяешь…

– И при чём здесь это? – удивился Мэл, но задерживаться на кухне не стал, решив дать Блейку делать, что тот хочет.

– Как в плохой мелодраме, – буркнул себе под нос тот и занялся делом.

Эд появился в комнате минут десять спустя – Мэл даже не успел задремать, – и в руках у него была самая большая кружка из имеющихся в доме.

– Выпей и снова спать. Это не лекарство как таковое, но за ночь поставит на ноги.

– Предпочитаю не пить неизвестные составы. Отстань и дай мне поспать.

– Не отравишься, – хмыкнул Блейк, – рецепт я тебе потом скажу. Пей и спи на здоровье.

– Не нужно было открывать дверь… Давай уже, что ты там намешал, и сделай доброе дело, исчезни.

Эд молча присел на край дивана и протянул ему кружку. Мэл только покосился на такое самоуправство, но промолчал: в голове шумело, не хотелось ни с кем ругаться. Жидкость оказалась умеренно горячей, с явным травяным вкусом и какими-то пряными добавками, Мэлори с некоторым удовольствием выпил всё и понял, что у него буквально закрываются глаза – видимо, это недолекарство обладало ещё и седативным эффектом. Мужчина ещё осознал, что у него забрали кружку, помогли лечь, аккуратно укрыли и ласково погладили по спине, и выключился.

Мэл резко распахнул глаза, понимая, что уже наступило утро, и прислушался к себе: голова не болела, температура по ощущениям была нормальной. И всё же не стоило вскакивать и бежать на работу: такое быстрое выздоровление вызывало недоверие и вопросы. Вот только кто из братьев был у него вчера, кому звонить выяснять, что это было – и визит, и отвар? С другой стороны, а оно ему нужно? Помощи Мэл не просил и вполне справился бы сам, а от того, что кто-то видел его в настолько беспомощном состоянии, опять брала злость.

Мужчина всё-таки встал и заметил на столе сложенный листок, которого вчера не было. Подавив порыв смять и выбросить, не читая, Мэлори развернул записку:

«Доброе утро.

Надеюсь, тебе полегчало, если нет, на ночь можешь повторить, всё необходимое и рецепт на столе на кухне. Прости за вторжение, просто у меня отключается логическое мышление, когда речь идёт о близких людях, впрочем, об этом ты уже в курсе. До встречи.

Эдвард».

Мэлори хмыкнул: что ж, теперь он точно знает, кто из братьев его поцеловал. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, но всё же. И вот это «близкие люди» цепляло – такое обтекаемое определение, и при том… Мэл не мог разобраться, что точно чувствовал. Тепло? Раздражение? Страх? Странный город и странные люди…

Решив не заниматься самокопанием, Мэлори пошёл на кухню – хотелось кофе покрепче и что-нибудь съесть. На столе его встретила батарея аптечных коробочек с травами и сборами, какой-то порошок в прозрачной банке и лимон, рядом лежал такой же листок, довольно густо исписанный. Мэлу хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он такое в жизни не приготовит, а если и возьмётся, то получится скорее отрава, а настолько радикально решать свои проблемы он всё же не собирался. Против воли всколыхнулось некое восхищение Эдом, но мужчина подавил лишние эмоции и, убрав всё в шкаф, занялся приготовлением завтрака. Пожалуй, потом можно будет съездить в участок, доразобраться со вчерашними документами и сообщить, что он снова в строю. Или лучше отлежаться ещё день? Для него, привыкшего тяжело переносить болезнь, было трудно поверить, что какое-то, пусть и очень сложное по составу, лекарство могло поставить его на ноги почти сразу. Ладно, сначала он поест и приведёт себя в порядок, а там будет видно. Приняв такое решение, Мэлори занялся претворением этого мини-плана в жизнь.

В итоге он всё же остался дома, решив, что один день погоды не сделает. Да и стоило подумать, как теперь себя вести, потому что с одной стороны была твёрдая уверенность, что опыт прошлых лет не прошёл даром, и со знакомыми мужского пола можно и нужно поддерживать самое большее дружеские отношения, а с другой, к нему явно испытывают определённый интерес, да и он сам не так равнодушен, как того хотелось бы. Понять бы ещё, к кому, шутка, сыгранная братьями, кажется, ещё долго будет обрастать последствиями.

К концу дня Мэлори уже жалел, что не поехал на работу: от мыслей голова гудела не хуже, чем от вчерашней температуры, но толку от них не было, мужчина так и не пришёл ни к какому определённому выводу, так что наступившему утру он обрадовался как возможности отвлечься.

Клайв несколько удивился его появлению:

– Мэл? Ты уже в порядке? Отлично, тогда вот координаты, очередное ДТП ждёт. Тебя, кстати, в субботу Блейк потерял, там из-за дождя авария была крупная, пришлось двоих патрульных отправить.

– Который из? – хмыкнул Мэлори: не говорить же, что в итоге его всё же нашли.

– Эксперт наш, – уточнил диспетчер. – Я же говорю, авария, три трупа.

– Значит, нужно будет зайти за результатами, – несколько невпопад заметил Мэл. – Ладно, я поеду, не стоит заставлять людей ждать.

– Да-да, конечно, – кивнул Клайв, и Мэлори ушёл.

Происшествие было не слишком тяжёлым, так что управился Мэл быстро. Вернувшись в участок, мужчина только начал разбирать бумаги, скопившееся за время его отсутствия, как в дверь кабинета негромко постучали и сразу же вошли.

– Здравствуй. Ты почему-то перестал заглядывать в кафе по утрам, а у них новая кофемашина появилась, так что вот, – Эд поставил на стол накрытый крышкой стакан, положил рядом небольшую плитку горького шоколада и, улыбнувшись в ответ на недоумённый взгляд, направился к выходу.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Мэлори: выпитый утром кофе остался только в памяти, а работа с бумагами навевала сон, кажется, он всё же не до конца оклемался. – Ты пришёл, чтобы принести мне кофе, или что-то ещё случилось?

– Нет, пока всё в относительном порядке, – обернулся Блейк. – Результаты по не пережившим выходные будут завтра к вечеру.

– Хорошо. Время уточнять у тебя или у Эдвина? – когда гость ставил перед ним стакан, Мэл заметил отсутствие шрамов на руке.

– А при чём тут Эд? Он патологоанатом, у него умершие естественной смертью, – хмыкнул эксперт. – Думаю, после пяти всё точно будет сделано.

– Я не очень в этом разбираюсь, но теперь буду знать.

– Потому нам и удаётся всех путать, – невесело усмехнулся Эдвард. – И внешность, и место работы. Всё, не мешаю.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Мэлори и, прежде чем Блейк вышел, неуверенно добавил: – И спасибо тебе за лекарство.

– Рад, что помогло, – кивнул Эд и скрылся за дверью.

А Мэл, отодвинув недописанный протокол, отпил кофе. Вкус и правда был немного непривычным, но по-прежнему бодрящим и приятным, а шоколад позволил окончательно собраться и заняться всё же скучными бумагами. Что ни говори, а подобный знак внимания несколько… подкупал, что ли? И настораживал. Точнее, опять заставлял нервничать, потому что не получалось не думать о том, куда это могло зайти, а значит, вспоминать, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз. Даже с учётом того, как относятся к предпочтениям Эдвина в клинике, Мэлори не мог представить себя на его месте, слишком силён был страх. Однажды ему сказали, что именно это чувство сломает ему жизнь, а не то, с кем он предпочитает делить постель, тогда Мэл только рассмеялся, но сейчас, после выматывающих отношений, в которых именно страх был самым тяжёлым моментом, он уже не был так категоричен.

Мысли и воспоминания всё же не помешали Мэлу доделать свою работу, сходить пообедать и, получив новый вызов ближе к вечеру, уехать на место происшествия. Столкновение было не таким уж и сильным, вот только пассажир одной из машин был не пристегнут, и видимо, травмы были достаточно тяжёлыми, раз потребовалась госпитализация. Мэлори заполнял протоколы почти автоматически, пока разговор не дошёл до пострадавшего: водитель признался, что подобрал девушку на дороге, ему было по пути, а она явно устала. Мэл поверил в благие намерения этого пожилого мужчины, а вот второй участник происшествия тихо хмыкнул, но, к счастью, дальше этого не пошёл.

– Парамедики забрали её вещи? – уточнил Мэлори, думая, что бедовая девушка осталась одна в незнакомом городе без помощи, её было чисто по-человечески жаль, и хотелось помочь.

– У неё только небольшой рюкзачок был, я посмотрю, – водитель полез искать вещь в салоне, а Мэл ещё раз перепроверил протокол и передал его второму пострадавшему, а точнее, виновнику аварии. Тот, вяло поблагодарив, пошёл к своей машине, которая не могла передвигаться своим ходом, ждать эвакуатор.

– Вот, держите, – Мэлу протянули кожаный рюкзак с кучей нашивок – кажется, его владелице не впервой ездить автостопом или просто путешествовать. – Жаль её, как же она теперь, такая милая девушка…

– Не волнуйтесь, я за ней присмотрю. Вот ваша копия протокола. Будьте внимательны, это дорога очень опасна.

– Я постараюсь. Шайенн?

– Что? – автоматически откликнулся Мэлори.

– Странно, фамилия вроде редкая. Девушка сказала парамедикам, что её фамилия Шайенн…

– Вы уверены? – оборвал его Мэл.

– Вроде да. Вы её знаете?

– Скорее всего, это просто совпадение. Не волнуйтесь об этом, мне пора.

– Да, конечно, спасибо за помощь.

Мэлори не стал продолжать разговор: ему нужно было попасть в больницу. Конечно, шанс того, что пострадавшая действительно та, о ком он думает, минимален, но если это так… Мужчина резко развернул машину, чего себе обычно не позволял, и с места взял приличную скорость.

До клиники Мэл добрался в рекордные сроки и, глубоко вдохнув-выдохнув пару раз, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, вошёл внутрь. Стойка администратора, знакомая девушка за ней.

– Привет, – Мэлори постарался выдать самую свою милую улыбку, потому что как бы он ни спешил к концу времени посещения, всё равно не успел, – мне нужно увидеть девушку, которую привезли некоторое время назад.

– Добрый вечер. Мэл, ты же знаешь, существуют правила, и не я их придумала, – устало улыбнулась администратор. – Приходи утром, за ночь с ней ничего не случится.

– Марша, пожалуйста, нужно ей как минимум вещи отдать, – Мэлори показал рюкзак, что держал в руках. – Всего две минуты, я никому не скажу.

– Оставь тут, на вечернем осмотре медсестра всё передаст, – девушка оставалась непреклонной.

– Мне нужно её увидеть. Очень нужно, я не из тех, кто просит просто так, это важно. Две минуты, и с меня ужин, что скажешь?

– О, наш скромник сам предлагает сходить на свидание? – рассмеялась та. – Договорились, завтра в кафе в центре. У тебя две минуты, и ни секундой больше. Двадцать восьмая палата.

– Спасибо огромное, ты просто чудо, Марша. Во сколько за тобой заехать?

– У меня завтра выходной, так что встретимся прямо там часов в семь. Иди уже, – отмахнулась девушка и переключила внимание на с любопытством сверкавшую глазами медсестру, принёсшую какие-то документы.

Мэлори уже достаточно хорошо ориентировался в больнице, чтобы легко найти нужную палату. Пострадавшая спала. Да, она казалась смутно знакомой и внешне похожей на него самого, но уверенности не было, так что Мэл заглянул в карту: Эмилия Шайенн и дата рождения – этого хватило. Ещё раз взглянув на девушку, Мэлори осторожно поставил в изножье кровати её рюкзак и, быстро черкнув на своей визитке: «Если понадобится любая помощь – позвони мне», воткнул картонный прямоугольник под одну из нашивок. Его две минуты вышли.

Благодарно кивнув Марше внизу, Мэл вышел из здания клиники. Как будто специально дождавшись нужного момента, ожил телефон – новое происшествие, но на этот раз без жертв. Знакомая работа привычно помогла отвлечься от мыслей о сестре, так что домой Мэлори вернулся вполне успокоившимся.

Ночь прошла тихо, а утром Мэлори, проезжая мимо знакомого кафе, вспомнил вчерашний визит Эдварда и вкус кофе и припарковался неподалёку. Внутри обнаружился кто-то из братьев, что-то изучающий на дне чашки, и Мэл, собравшись с духом, подошёл к нему.

– Я присяду… Эдвин? – самое интересное, что на этот раз были свободны только места у стойки, которые Мэл не любил, так что вроде и отговорка есть.

– Да, конечно, – просиял улыбкой тот. – Что-то ты забыл дорогу в наши края, которое утро пьём новый потрясающе вкусный кофе в одиночестве.

– Я мог бы сказать «много дел», но… Ты должен понимать, что все достаточно непросто. А сегодня я решил, что отказываться от кофе глупо.

– Не нужно усложнять, – хмыкнул Блейк, – истории не обязаны повторяться до последней запятой. А от кофе и правда отказываться не надо.

– Но и игнорировать то, чему они нас учат – верх глупости, – легко парировал Мэл. – Прости, я опять кому-то понадобился, – Мэлори достал мобильный. Странно, звонили из больницы, но, вспомнив, кому вчера оставил свой номер, мужчина поспешно принял вызов: – Слушаю, – короткая пауза. – Да, всё верно, – Мэл нахмурился, вслушиваясь в слова. – Я приеду через пару минут и со всем разберусь. Подожди немного, хорошо? Я скоро.

Мэлори понял, что кофе сегодня не дождётся, но это вполне можно пережить, важнее помочь сестре.

– Нужно бежать, – рассеянно сказал он внимательно смотрящему на него Эдвину и поднялся на ноги.

– До встречи, – кивнул тот, и Мэл поспешно ушёл.

Мэлори же как мог быстро добрался до больницы. Эмили он увидел от входа, она пыталась что-то доказать администратору, эту девушку Мэл не знал, точнее, видел, конечно, прежде, но не общался так, как с Маршей.

– Эмилия, что случилось?

– Мэлори? – с сомнением спросила та: она явно не узнавала собеседника, да и неудивительно, она была ещё ребёнком, когда Мэл исчез из её жизни, и мужчина даже боялся представить, что рассказывали о нём родители.

– Да, всё верно, могу показать документы, если хочешь.

– Не нужно, – Эмили робко улыбнулась, – я на слово верю.

– Итак? – Мэлу не хотелось привлекать внимание к происходящему.

– У меня нет страховки.

– Я заплачу за лечение, или можно связаться со страховой виновника аварии, в которой ты пострадала, но у него, кажется, были базовые условия, в любом случае это слишком долго. Что-то ещё?

– У неё сотрясение и трещина в кости, – вмешалась в разговор администратор, – ей нельзя сейчас никуда уезжать, необходимо закончить лечение…

– Хорошо, как скажете, – оборвал её Мэлори, которому пришлось сбросить несколько звонков от Клайва, и тот как раз написал сообщение с координатами и попросил подтвердить. Быстро ответив, Мэл снова сосредоточился на происходящем: – Просто озвучьте сумму, я оплачу, и разойдёмся.

Вскоре все необходимые бумаги были заполнены, и Мэлори с Эмили вышли на парковку.

– Было бы лучше выполнить предписания врачей. Может, задержишься на пару дней?

– А где? У меня нет денег на приличную гостиницу, может, ты что-нибудь посоветуешь?

– У меня, конечно, – удивлённо посмотрел на неё Мэлори. – Места, конечно, немного, но как-нибудь разберёмся. Я понимаю, родители тебе, наверное, говорили, что меня нужно сторониться, но за пару дней ничего не случится, и вообще, это не заразно.

– Да, но они много чего говорили, – поморщилась Эмили, – ретрограды несчастные. Давай вечером нормально поговорим, мне бы поспать ещё немного. Пожалуйста…

– Конечно, поехали, отвезу тебя, а потом вернусь на работу, к сожалению, я не могу взять выходной, прости. Вот моя машина, сейчас, – Мэлори открыл дверь для сестры, помогая ей устроиться и пристегнуться. – Вот так, ты молодец.

Мэл отвёз Эмили домой, показал, что где находится, и, пообещав вернуться вечером, снова уехал – авария на трассе, возможно, не единственная на сегодня, бумаги, результаты экспертизы, обещанный ужин… Дел куча, а ведь нужно будет ещё нормально накормить сестру, а то в холодильнике у него только полуфабрикаты валяются. В итоге он позвонил в небольшое кафе, в которое они как-то заходили с одним из братьев, и заказал для Эмили еду с доставкой – по времени как раз выходило, что он успеет расплатиться за неё перед тем, как встретиться с Маршей. Было непривычно пытаться заботиться о ком-то, всё же он достаточно давно жил один.

Каким-то чудом успев закончить со всеми делами к семи, Мэлори, повинуясь порыву, заехал в цветочный и, недолго думая, купил белую розу. Небольшой цветок смотрелся мило, но при том едва ли что-то обещал.

Марша, как и «положено» девушке, опоздала, но всего минут на пять.

– Добрый вечер. О, это мне? – улыбнулась она при виде розы в высоком стакане, принесённом официантом. – Спасибо, не стоило.

– Я правда очень благодарен тебе за помощь, можешь считать небольшим символом этого.

Завязался незначительный разговор. С Маршей оказалось довольно интересно общаться, пусть Мэлу и приходилось большей частью подбирать темы для беседы самому: за время общения с Блейками он как-то отвык от неловких пауз.

– Нужно будет повторить, – отсмеявшись после байки об одном очень незадачливом докторе, искренне сказал Мэлори, он не думал в тот момент о свидании, просто хотел ещё пообщаться с интересным человеком, не очень задумываясь, как звучат его слова, – а сейчас мне пора. Спасибо за компанию.

– Буду рада, – улыбнулась Марша в ответ. – Что, даже не проводишь даму до дома?

– Скорее, подвезу, – Мэлори подумал о том, что у него там, вообще-то, сестра в одиночестве, и ей требуется уход.

– Ну, хотя бы так.

– Прости. Прозвучало слишком грубо?

Мэлори подозвал официантку и оплатил счёт – он же приглашал, так что с его точки зрения это был естественный жест.

– Да нет, всё нормально, тебя же на вызов сорвать могут, не до прогулок.

– Лучше не вспоминать о вызовах, вроде как скажешь вслух – и сразу раздастся звонок.

Но телефон молчал, так что они спокойно покинули кафе и устроились в машине Мэлори.

– Куда тебя везти?

Марша назвала адрес, и машина поехала по улице.

Около нужного дома девушка несколько выжидающе посмотрела на своего спутника, но Мэл, уже занятый мыслями об Эмили, проигнорировал это, и Марша, негромко фыркнув, покинула салон. Уже позже, когда Мэлори парковался у своего дома, до него окончательно дошёл смысл этого момента, он даже на пару минут задумался, что стоило бы попробовать, и тут же отговорился тем, что у него сейчас совершенно нет времени на отношения, в глубине души прекрасно понимая, что обманывает сам себя.

Дома его встретила Эмили, сидевшая на диване, поджав ноги, с чашкой чая в руках.

– Привет. Ничего, что я тут немного похозяйничала?

– Всё в порядке, а вот мне стоило подумать о том, что ты тут одна без средств связи. Ты никому не хочешь позвонить? Родителям? Или, может, тебе что-то нужно?

– Нет, мне некому звонить, – покачала головой та. – И спасибо, всё нормально, я привыкла обходиться малым, путешествие автостопом даром не проходит.

– А ещё это опасно, – Мэл покачал головой. Нет, он не осуждал сестру, он за неё волновался. – Приготовить тебе что-нибудь? Мы, кстати, даже не спросили о лекарствах, у тебя, наверное, здорово рука болит.

– Я знаю, – отмахнулась Эмили, – но лучше так, чем сидеть дома под плотным колпаком. И о лекарствах не беспокойся, мне в клинике выдали всё необходимое на ближайшие пару дней, потом можно будет докупить.

– Ты, главное, не забудь напомнить мне об этом, – Мэл подумал, что родители не меняются, хотя его они не очень сильно опекали, всё же парень, а вот старшая – другое дело, наверное, поэтому она так поспешно вышла замуж. – А что насчёт Алисии? Ты, насколько я помню, в ней души не чаяла.

– У неё своя жизнь, муж, дети, я там лишняя, – немного погрустнела сестра. – И вообще, я хочу найти свой путь, не хочу катиться по накатанной колее, как родители. Я ведь из-за тебя из дому ушла, – хмыкнула она.

– Из-за меня? – Мэлори был неприятно удивлён. – Вот уж не стоило. Я в своё время наделал глупостей, так что отчасти понимаю поступок родителей.

– Стоило! – горячо возразила девушка. – Я тогда долго не понимала, что случилось, почему ты с нами больше не общаешься. Когда подросла, стала задавать вопросы, хотела разобраться, но родители про тебя и слышать ничего не хотели, а вот Алисия, хоть их поддерживала, всё же согласилась рассказать, что случилось на самом деле. Знаешь, я тобой восхищаюсь, – Эмили улыбнулась, видя ошарашенные глаза брата, – тем, что ты смог отстоять своё право быть тем, кто ты есть, быть с тем, с кем хочется, а не с тем, с кем надо, не становиться серой массой ничем не выделяющихся и «таких, как все» в ущерб своему счастью.

– Не знаю, что тебе наговорила Алис, но всё было совершенно не так. Я забыл об учёбе, потерял стипендию, вылетел из универа, и ради чего? Я сломал свою жизнь. Может, тебя это разочарует, но тот образ, что ты себе придумала, он не настоящий. Я давно уже отказался от своих идей, у меня другая жизнь, и пусть это делает меня частью серой массы, но так лучше, спокойнее и правильней. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь учить жить тебя, хотел бы, конечно, уберечь от ошибки противопоставления себя обществу и тому подобного, вот только добрых советов обычно не слушают, проще набить собственные шишки. К тому же всегда остаётся шанс, что у тебя все будет иначе, – Мэлори грустно улыбнулся, глядя на сестру. – У тебя чай закончился, давай ещё сделаю.

– И ты счастлив? – недоверчиво посмотрела на него Эмили. – Что-то не похоже. И я не собираюсь противопоставлять себя обществу, я просто хочу найти свою нишу, найти своё занятие и своего человека, с которым мне будет комфортно, пусть какую-нибудь старушку-соседку это и будет коробить. Нельзя отказываться от мечты, Мэл, нельзя жить так, как нужно кому-то другому, а не тебе. Ай, ладно, что бы ты ни думал, я всё равно останусь при своём мнении. Что ты там про чай говорил?

– Я и не собирался тебя переубеждать. Итак, сахар, молоко? – Мэлори забрал у сестры кружку.

– Сахар, две ложки. Спасибо, – девушка улыбнулась и устроилась поудобнее. – А почему ты живёшь один?

– Я не так давно переехал сюда. Да и с кем мне жить? С той девушкой, которую сегодня водил в кафе? Едва ли, – Мэлори нервно хохотнул: на ум пришли братья Блейк, оба. – Это маленький город, и я не хочу осуждения и косых взглядов. Да и рисковать тоже устал.

– Вот маленькие города, кстати, гораздо интереснее крупных, и люди там отзывчивее, поверь моему опыту путешественницы, – серьёзно ответила Эмили. – Ай, мне всё равно тут минимум неделю торчать, пока в клинике не решат, что я не представляю опасности для самой себя, так что мне на руку отсутствие лишних людей. Вот только как мы тут спать будем? У тебя есть что на пол постелить?

– Я найду, где разместиться, – отмахнулся Мэлори, – тебе не стоит об этом волноваться.

Мужчина улыбнулся и всё же ушёл готовить чай. У него в машине лежал старый спальник, в котором он иногда перекантовывался во время ночных смен на старой работе, выручит и в этот раз. Зато сестра будет рядом и под присмотром, не стоит ей никуда уезжать, пока полностью не придёт в себя.

Они ещё посидели с чашками, Эмили рассказала о своей жизни, о семье, о городах, которые видела, послушала о том, как жил Мэл всё это время – отредактированную версию, конечно, но всё-таки. Ближе к полуночи девушка снова начала зевать, и они решили, что на сегодня хватит, всё остальное наверстают чуть позже.

Устроив сестру как можно удобнее, Мэлори сбегал до машины и начал сам готовиться ко сну, стараясь делать всё как можно тише, от чего уже порядком отвык за годы жизни в одиночестве, но все же он справился. Проверив будильник, Мэл бросил ещё один взгляд на диван, где спала Эмилия. Та выглядела безмятежно, наверное, в этом помогли лекарства, что она приняла.

Пытаясь уснуть, Мэлори понял ещё одну простую вещь: от сна на полу он тоже уже отвык, но сейчас это было меньшей проблемой. Эмили – такая открытая, готовая бороться за своё счастье – так сильно напоминала его самого в том же возрасте, что становилось страшно. Он не желал кому-то своей судьбы, но понимал: стоит сейчас начать давить, учить, как жить, и сестра уедет, возможно, даже не дожидаясь конца лечения, а Мэл хотел бы, чтобы она осталась как можно дольше, хотя бы затем, чтобы он смог показать ей, что, несмотря ни на что, ей всегда есть к кому обратиться. Что бы ни случилось в её жизни, он готов помочь, насколько сможет, естественно, но уж точно не отвернётся, как когда-то родители от него самого. Потому что важнее всего знать, что есть человек, который поддержит, рядом с которым ты сможешь хоть немного отдохнуть от всех неурядиц, если бы у Мэлори в своё время был кто-то подобный, может, он не принял бы решения остаться таким, как все, нашёл бы в себе силы идти дальше. Но сейчас об этом уже поздно и глупо думать, хотя слова сестры что-то всколыхнули и в нём самом, возможно, надежду? Кажется, он все ещё не утратил её. Мэлори глубоко вздохнул. Он мог думать и вспоминать остаток ночи, накручивать себя, уговаривать попробовать ещё раз, может быть, даже в чем-то преуспел, но утром опять съехал бы в ближайший кювет от усталости, так что стоило всё же поспать хоть немного.

Утро порадовало ярким солнцем и запахом кофе. Мэл, проснувшись, улыбнулся, выключил будильник и, морщась от неприятных ощущений в спине, встал.

– Доброе утро, – в комнату заглянула Эмили, – завтракать будешь? Я тут пошарила по шкафам и холодильнику, получилось вроде съедобно.

– А ты, оказывается, очень хороший гость, – улыбнулся Мэлори. – Конечно, буду, через пару минут, – он собирался сегодня начать утро с пробежки, но теперь понимал, что не потянет.

К счастью, Мэл ещё никому не понадобился, так что завтрак прошёл спокойно, а после Эмили уточнила, как бы ей погулять по городу, потому что чувствует себя она вполне хорошо, а просто сидеть дома скучно. Мэлори тут же, не слушая возражений, отдал сестре ключи и некоторую сумму денег, уточнил, после скольки его ждать вечером, напомнил о том, что нужно зайти в больницу, потому что ощущения – это хорошо, но лучше посоветоваться с профессионалами, и, пожелав хорошего утра, поспешил на работу: время уже поджимало.

Аварий ещё не было, так что, поздоровавшись с Клайвом, Мэл прошёл в свой кабинет – бумажная рутина сама себя не сделает. С некоторой тоской посмотрев на стопку протоколов, мужчина взялся за дело.

Негромкий стук двери отвлёк его от изучения полученных вчера результатов экспертизы.

– Доброе утро, – на стол опустился стакан из знакомого кафе. – Опять куда-то сорвали?

– Здравствуй. В смысле?

– Ты остался без традиционного кофе, – пожал плечами Эдвард, – официантки в расстройстве.

– А, ты об этом. С утра успел выпить дома, – вспомнив о Эмили и её, если честно, не очень удачной попытке приготовить кофе, мужчина улыбнулся. – К тому же не думаю, что официанткам есть до меня дело, я не даю большие чаевые.

– Им есть дело до всего, – улыбнулся эксперт, – особенно если клиенты относительно молодые и симпатичные, да и появляются регулярно.

– Поверю тебе на слово, – пожал плечами Мэлори.

Эдвард, снова улыбнувшись в ответ на это заявление, ушёл, а Мэл с удовольствием приложился к стакану – ещё немного бодрости ему точно не помешает, к тому же на вкус этот кофе был явно лучше, особенно если не рассматривать его как попытку подкатить, похоже, всё-таки имевшую место быть. Мэлори понял, что вчерашний разговор с сестрой и сегодняшний визит Эда опять увели его мысли не туда, помотал головой и сосредоточился на своей работе.

День пошёл своим чередом, словно с цепи сорвавшись к вечеру, так что домой мужчина опоздал на час и, кажется, озадачил диспетчера тем, что вообще торопился: слава трудоголика уже успела прочно закрепиться за ним. А там его встретила Эмили, фонтанирующая эмоциями после прогулки: девушке очень понравилось большое количество зелени и небольших магазинов и кафе, а ещё – дружелюбность людей, у которых она уточняла дорогу. Что ж, и Мэлори сначала был очарован этим городом, по сути, он и до сих пор казался очень хорошим местом, но вот местным мужчина теперь не спешил доверяться.

Расспросив сестру о самочувствии, Мэл принялся готовить ужин, фоном слушая продолжающийся рассказ о городе и его особенностях, узнавая по описаниям некоторые места, где уже был с кем-то из Блейков, и даже рассказал Эмили ещё о нескольких, которые, по его мнению, заслуживали внимания. Мужчине нравился энтузиазм сестры, то, как она смотрит на вещи и на этот город, это заставляло его улыбаться и чувствовать себя более живым и счастливым.

***

– Знаешь, о чём медсёстры сегодня сплетничали? Мэлори пригласил поужинать одну из администраторов, причём я слышал две версии – то ли это в благодарность за какую-то услугу, то ли он ей чуть ли не в любви признавался и очень уговаривал пойти на свидание. Эй, стоп, вилка ни в чём не виновата.

– Ну почему именно сейчас? Полтора месяца прошло, никем не интересовался, только-только начали снова нормально разговаривать, а тут этот ужин!

– Спокойнее, он нам ничего не обещал.

– Кто бы говорил, сам зубами чуть ли не скрипишь.

– Мэл – взрослый человек, знает, что делает. Обещай, что не натворишь глупостей.

– Постараюсь…

***

Утром Мэлори всё же пробежался, а ещё нашёл свой старый мобильный и отдал его сестре: хотелось быть с ней на связи. Совместного завтрака не вышло – Эмилия, вымотавшись вчера, проснулась только тогда, когда Мэл уже вернулся из парка, так что первое, что он сделал, это зашёл в кафе. Сегодня никого из братьев не было, так что Мэлори позавтракал в одиночестве.

Происшествий пока не было, и Мэл вернулся к разбору документов, но не обнаружив в делах, которыми занимались другие, результатов экспертизы, он, предупредив Клайва, направился в морг. По пути мужчина решил, что стоило бы ответить Эдварду на его заботу, сделал крюк до кафе и взял тому напиток на вынос.

В морге было привычно тихо. Мэл, пройдя по знакомому коридору, аккуратно постучал и нажал на ручку – ему уже давно можно было заходить просто так, не дожидаясь разрешения, к тому же на месте всегда находился кто-то из братьев, и лаборатория редко когда была закрыта на замок.

– Доброе утро, – несмотря теперь свои слова, поднявший голову от бумаг Блейк был несколько мрачен.

– И тебе, – улыбнулся Мэлори, ставя перед экспертом стаканчик кофе. – Есть свободная минута?

– Да, конечно, что ты хотел?

– Не могу найти результаты экспертизы по одному из дел, – Мэл назвал номер. – Можешь сделать копию?

– Минутку, – Эд встал и прошёл к одному из компьютеров. – Кстати, какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний вечер?

– Вроде никаких. Работа, но она обычно вне планов. Ты выглядишь мрачным, что-то случилось?

– Да ничего особенного, – мужчина нашёл нужный документ, и негромко зашуршал принтер рядом. – Хочу развеяться, сходить куда-нибудь поужинать, составишь компанию?

Мэлори задумался: с одной стороны, почему нет, с другой, оставлять Эмили одну тоже не хотелось.

– Пока не знаю, – неуверенно сказал он в итоге, – давай ближе к вечеру.

– Будет известно, нет ли планов у пассии из клиники? – неестественно ровным голосом уточнил Блейк, скрепляя листы и расписываясь на последнем.

Мэлори ругнулся про себя: кажется, местное население уже женило его на Марше.

– Ты из-за этого настолько раздражён? – хмыкнул мужчина.

– Я не раздражён, это другая эмоция, – Эдвард забрал бумаги и подошёл к своему столу. – Чем она лучше? Тем, что за свидание с ней тебя никто не осудит, и только? Или есть что-то ещё? – он подошёл к Мэлу вплотную и, не давая ему опомниться, прижал к груди, целуя – не легко, как в первый раз, а глубоко и напористо, но вместе с тем явно не желая навредить.

Мэлори замер на секунду, не зная, как реагировать, а потом ответил: он уже соскучился по подобным ощущениям, наверное, именно это его и извиняло. Но ощущения ощущениями, пусть и очень приятные, а собственные слова о недопустимости подобного сами собой всплыли в голове, заставив Мэла, опомнившись, разорвать поцелуй – его уже не удерживали, просто обнимая – и, пряча пылающее лицо, схватить бумаги со стола и вылететь из лаборатории, не попрощавшись.

Ему повезло, улицы в это время были довольно пустынными, и он не наткнулся ни на кого из знакомых, а когда дошёл до участка, смог хоть немного взять себя в руки, но всё равно казалось, что губы всё ещё горят, и на них остаётся ощущение чужих прикосновений. И злиться на Эдварда почему-то не получалось, да и чего уж теперь – после того, как он сам продемонстрировал своё желание продлить момент… Мэлори ещё раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и вошёл в здание участка. Нужно работать, ведь результаты экспертизы он всё-таки забрал, а о произошедшем можно будет подумать и позже.

Но позже не получилось: работы хватало, и на одном месте происшествия он даже столкнулся с Эдвардом, но не было даже времени шарахаться от него – Мэлори уже ждали на другом участке трассы, хотя от тяжёлого взгляда судмедэксперта хотелось передёрнуть плечами.

Домой Мэл вернулся полностью вымотанным морально и физически. Слушая щебет Эмили, он немного приободрился, но не настолько, чтобы лечь спать с пустой головой, наверное, именно поэтому Мэлори впервые за довольно долгое время под утро приснился сон определённого толка – больше ощущения, чем чёткая картинка, но даже этого хватило, чтобы, проснувшись, понять: он влип. И выходов из этого положения только два: уехать куда подальше из этого города или дать себе и Эдварду шанс. Вот только был ещё и Эдвин…

Пятница прошла как в тумане, благо работы было совсем немного, а вечером Эмили поделилась новостью: сестра всё же собиралась задержаться в этом городе, пока у неё полностью не срастётся трещина в кости, и, чтобы не сидеть на шее у брата, она устроилась в книжный магазин неподалёку, пока одна из основных сотрудниц в отпуске. Мэлори порадовался её компании и деятельности: сейчас разговоры с Эмили хорошо помогали справляться, а ещё Мэл был уверен, что вздумай он рассказать о своих проблемах, она бы поддержала, а не осудила.

И только пару часов спустя, глядя в тёмный потолок, мужчина понял ещё одну вещь: он не сможет сейчас уехать, ведь сестре нужна его помощь, по крайней мере в ближайшую пару недель. Да и ехать толком некуда, и перевод оформить достаточно сложно, особенно если учесть, как долго пытались найти человека, готового работать по такому графику и в такой глуши. Похоже, судьба сама подталкивает его к определённому решению. Мэлори тяжело вздохнул и всё же провалился в черноту сна, чтобы проснуться от звонка телефона, едва рассвело. На дороге перевернулась фура, и то, что никто не пострадал, можно было назвать только чудом, но движение было парализовано полностью, и Мэлу нужно было шевелиться, он даже патрульную машину взял, предвидя сложности с движением в образовавшемся заторе.

***

Эмили, проснувшись, обнаружила отсутствие брата, но, зная о том, что у того ненормированные рабочие дни, не удивилась. Девушка уже допивала чай, когда в дверь позвонили.

– Доброе утро. Вы к брату? – открыв, она с любопытством посмотрела на симпатичного темноволосого мужчину примерно того же возраста, что и Мэл.

– Доброе. Да, я к Мэлори, – улыбнулся тот.

– А его нет. Можете подождать, я налью вам чаю, – неожиданный гость чем-то располагал к себе, да и Эмили любила заводить новые знакомства.

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны. Меня зовут Эдвард, я коллега вашего брата, – представился мужчина, разуваясь.

Эмилия же, найдя человека, который никуда не торопится, живёт в этом городе с рождения и не против поговорить, воспряла духом, и их беседа затянулась на несколько часов. Эдвард оказался весьма интересным собеседником, и Эмили готова была пообщаться с ним подольше, но тому позвонили, и он, выслушав собеседника, извинился и засобирался.

***

А Мэлори, наконец разобравшись с наведением порядка на трассе, сел за руль и понял, что, во-первых, он с утра даже кофе не выпил, а во-вторых, дома ничего готового нет, и на Эмили в этом смысле надежды немного. Так что мужчина, вернувшись в город, оставил машину около участка и пошёл в почти родное уже кафе.

Зайдя, Мэл испытал острое чувство дежавю: за одним из столиков сидел Блейк, Эдвин, насколько он мог судить. Вдруг стало неловко, но его уже заметили, и было бы глупо садиться за другой стол.

– Доброе утро. С происшествия, что ли? – внимательно посмотрел на него Эд. – Мы думали, ты дома с утра будешь.

– Привет. Я уехал почти на рассвете, – ответил Мэлори, присаживаясь на стул. – Заходили в гости?

– Брат к тебе собирался, – пожал плечами Эдвин, – не знаю, пошёл ли, меня в клинику вызвали.

Мэлори понадеялся, что Эдвард всё же не добрался до него, потому что не мог представить, как тот мог отреагировать на Эмили.

– И что там случилось?

– Там пациент, случай сложный, собрали консилиум, назначили дату операции. Мои обычные будни, – улыбнулся Блейк. – Пошли в кино, а? Когда поешь. Там какую-то комедию показывают, самое то отвлечься. Обоим.

Мэл не очень любил комедии, но действительно стоит развлечься, пока работа даёт такую возможность.

– Пошли. Посмотрим, чем нас пытаются повеселить.

– Тогда доедай спокойно, до следующего сеанса ещё полтора часа, успеем.

– Я и не торопился, – Мэл подавил желание привычно зарыться в бумаги, прячась за ними.

В кинотеатр они успели, Эд, пока Мэл разговаривал по телефону – арендодатель уточнял вопрос оплаты жилья, потому что собирался уехать в отпуск, – купил билеты, и мужчины вошли в зал. Мэлори, задумавшись, просто шёл за своим спутником, и только усевшись, понял, что они на последнем ряду, хотя занята была едва ли четверть кресел. Решив, что это может быть совпадением, да и вообще, в случае, если вызовут на работу, отсюда даже проще будет уйти, Мэл не стал возражать.

Комедия оказалась относительно неплохой, хоть и с предсказуемым сюжетом, так что Мэлори немного расслабился и позволил себе полностью откинуться на спинку кресла и положить одну руку на подлокотник. Вот только он не подумал, что Эд сидит как раз с той стороны и не переминёт этим воспользоваться: Мэл почувствовал, что его кисть накрыла чужая, переплетая пальцы обоих мужчин в замок и сжавшись чуть крепче на попытку высвободиться.

– Эдвин, – Мэлори надеялся, что его голос звучит предупреждающе, а не жалко.

– Ммм? – повернул голову тот. – А чем я хуже брата? – и, не разжимая пальцев, склонился к Мэлу.

На этот раз касания губ и языка были чуть мягче, нежнее, но точно так же настойчивы. Наконец отстранившись, Эд улыбнулся, насколько Мэл мог увидеть в темноте зала, и сел поудобнее. Руку он не убрал.

Мэлори же хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь или исчезнуть, потому что не хуже, определённо нет, но уместить это в голове не получалось. Можно было просто уйти, но попытка вырваться смотрелась бы глупо, так что он просто сидел, вжавшись в кресло, и мечтал одновременно о том, чтобы фильм скорее закончился – Эду пришлось бы его отпустить, и о том, чтобы свет как можно дольше не загорался – скорее всего, от его лица можно прикуривать. Приключения экранных героев шли где-то в стороне, Мэл же пытался хоть как-то уложить происходящее в голове и успокоиться, потому что ему ещё как-то нужно будет общаться с Эдвином, после того как они покинут зал.

Наконец пошли финальные титры, и Блейк разжал пальцы. Мэлори тут же отдёрнул руку и поспешно встал.

– Не торопись, в дверях всё равно сейчас затор будет, – заметил Эд, тоже понимаясь.

– И зачем вы с братом это затеяли? – пользуясь тем, что остальным не до них, спросил Мэлори и всё же сделал шаг назад, чтобы не быть так близко к Эдвину. – Я не снимаю с себя ответственность, тоже хорош… Ты ведь рассудительней Эдварда и спокойнее, так что твои решения должны быть более осмысленны. Так, может, объяснишь, куда всё это нас приведёт?

Блейк помолчал.

– Ты ведь уже не так категоричен? – уточнил он. Мэл, понимая, что деваться ему некуда, и так всё ясно, кивнул. – Для этого разговора нужны мы все, так что давай сделаем так: мы с Эдом сегодня всё окончательно выясним и позвоним тебе, договоримся о встрече на нейтральной территории. Хорошо?

– Я всё ещё не уверен, что готов к подобному шагу, – честно признался Мэлори, – но на днях меня спросили, счастлив ли я, отказавшись от своих предпочтений, и напомнили про то, каким я когда-то был. Так вот, не счастлив, но по-прежнему боюсь последствий. Так что не стоит ждать от меня многого и сразу.

– Мы как-то и не рассчитывали, – хмыкнул Эдвин. – Идём, народ разошёлся уже.

Мэлори оглянулся, с удивлением заметил, что они действительно остались одни в зале, и направился к выходу.

На улице Блейк внимательно посмотрел на Мэла, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, сказал:

– Не буду мешать думать, – и, махнув рукой на прощание, не спеша пошёл по улице.

От души выругавшись, Мэлори направился к дому: если что-то случится на трассе, его вызовут, а находиться в участке просто так не хотелось. Дома хотя бы Эмилия, и с ней можно поговорить о различной ерунде.

– О, Мэл, привет! А к тебе гость заходил, – с порога огорошила его сестра.

– Эдвард? – с тоской в голосе уточнил Мэлори.

– Ага. Такой классный, и столько всего знает, – Эмили мечтательно закатила глаза. – Мы несколько часов проговорили, пока ему уйти не понадобилось. Жаль, тебя не дождался…

– Хорошо, что не дождался, мне сегодня его брата хватило.

– Эд рассказал, что у него брат-близнец есть, – хихикнула девушка. – А он такой же или ещё лучше?

– Я не знаю, лучше или хуже. На самом деле, они довольно разные, пусть внешне и не отличишь.

– А ещё мне показалось, что он к тебе неравнодушен, – сдала нового знакомого с потрохами Эмили. – У него выражение лица менялось, когда он о тебе говорил. И когда меня только увидел, тоже.

– Всё может быть, – обтекаемо ответил Мэл. – Ты обедала? Я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить.

– Нет, но я не голодная, мы с Эдом весь чайник выпили, – отмахнулась девушка. – Слушай, а можно здесь где-нибудь… – и Эмили привычно защебетала, заряжая брата своим позитивом и отвлекая от невесёлых мыслей. Хорошо, что она всё-таки здесь. Мэлори улыбнулся в ответ на очередное жизнерадостное замечание и предложил сестре прогуляться – ей не помешает свежий воздух.

Мэл и Эмили прошлись по знакомому обоим парку, посидели в тихом кафе, заглянули в тот магазин, куда устроилась девушка – она захотела показать брату, где её найти в случае чего. Уже вечером, когда они вернулись домой, Мэлори пришлось снова уехать на очередное происшествие, но, к счастью, управился он быстро, Эмили не успела сильно заскучать. Остаток дня они провели вместе, всё так же говоря обо всём на свете.

А в воскресенье после обеда Мэл, уже подъезжая к городу после оформления мелкого происшествия, услышал звонок телефона. «Эдвард Блейк» – значилось на дисплее.

– Слушаю.

– Здравствуй. Ты не занят сейчас?

– Привет. Планов у меня не было, если ты об этом, но я ещё не успел вернуться в город – работа. Что ты хотел?

– Предложить встретиться всем вместе, поговорить.

Мэл чуть в столб не въехал после этих слов. Выровняв машину, он неохотно ответил:

– Когда и где? – мужчина понимал необходимость этого разговора, но не думал, что он произойдёт так скоро.

– Сегодня, как освободишься. Чего тянуть?

– А зачем торопиться? – буркнул Мэлори, а потом уже громче добавил: – Я буду в городе минут через пять, и больше мне не звонили. Куда подъехать?

Эдвард назвал адрес, по которому находился неплохой, судя по тому, что слышал Мэл от коллег, ресторан, уточнил, что они с братом уже там, и отключился, чтобы не отвлекать собеседника.

«Лучше уж было встретиться в парке, пообщались бы, не привлекая ничьего внимания», – подумал Мэлори, пытаясь понять, как проще добраться до нужного места, и это он ещё старался не думать, что слишком просто одет, хотя, кажется, сейчас этот момент уже никого не волновал.

Остановившись возле нужного здания, Мэл позволил себе пару минут посидеть в машине, настраиваясь на разговор и напоминая, что он сам хотел разобраться в ситуации, так что нечего теперь пытаться сбежать. Зайдя внутрь и сообщив приветливой хостес, что его ждут, Мэлори, идя за ней, понял, почему Блейки выбрали именно это место – столики прятались в нишах, увитых зеленью, так что сидевшие за ними были несколько скрыты от лишних глаз и ушей.

Братья нашлись на небольшом диванчике, такой же напротив оставался свободным, на столе стоял пузатый чайник, блюдо с десертом и три чашки. Мэлори заметно нервничал, но всё же заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Добрый день вам обоим.

– Добрый.

– Здравствуй.

Мэл уселся, Эдвин тут же налил ему чаю, а Эдвард придвинул небольшую тарелку:

– Это пирожное почти не сладкое, как раз для тебя.

Мэлори на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отогнать ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего: да, он уже различал братьев, но всё же не мог отделаться от ощущения, что у него двоится в глазах.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Мэл, но к угощению не притронулся, только изучая искусную его подачу: как-то не до того было.

Братья переглянулись, и Эдвард начал:

– О том, что мы оба «по мальчикам», стало ясно довольно рано, хоть и вкусы у нас несколько разнятся. Несмотря на то, что город у нас небольшой, такие же, как мы, тут есть, и никто никого за подобные предпочтения не осуждает, так что можешь по этому поводу особо не переживать.

– Вот только подобная ситуация – чтобы нам обоим одновременно больше чем просто понравился один человек – случилась впервые. Мы, конечно, попробовали поговорить и решить, что с этим делать, но…

– Никто из нас не хочет уступать. Дело не в том, что мы против друг друга, а в том, что оба тебя любим, – Мэлори вскинул на Блейков ошарашенный взгляд, – и поэтому предоставляем право выбора тебе.

– Мы не требуем ответа прямо сейчас, потому что понимаем, что для тебя всё происходящее непросто, и обещаем, что второй не будет мешать после того, как ты примешь решение.

Вот теперь Мэл понял, что чай оказался очень к месту: горло враз пересохло после слов братьев, а ещё так можно было потянуть с ответом. И как, ради всего святого, он должен выбрать? Даже отчётливо понимая, что перед ним разные люди, ведь он привык приписывать черты их характеров одному.

– Хорошо, я попробую, – после паузы сказал мужчина, снова опустив глаза.

– Договорились, – кто это был, Мэлори уже не понял, да и не до того ему было. – Ты не торопишься? Тут хороший повар и вообще уютно.

– Поверю на слово. И, знаете, я лучше пойду, мне действительно нужно подумать, а когда я нахожусь рядом с вами, это не очень выходит.

– Как скажешь. До встречи в участке…

– Или в клинике.

– До встречи, – неохотно согласился Мэлори и поспешил покинуть это место.

***

– Остаётся только ждать.

– И всячески подталкивать к нужному решению? – тихий смешок.

– Ты сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, – улыбка в ответ.

***

Мэлори же добрался до дома и, кажется, испугал своим отсутствующим видом Эмили, но сейчас ему было совершенно не до того, какое впечатление он производит. Благо сестра, по-видимому, решила, что он просто увидел что-то неприятное на работе, и молча поставила перед ним чашку с чаем – ту самую, которую вручил Мэлу Эдвард, когда намешал свой чудодейственный отвар. Мэлори с трудом сдержал нервный смех: даже дома ему не спрятаться от воспоминаний о братьях, и, поблагодарив сестру, уставился в чашку, словно там были все ответы, нужно только разглядеть.

Несколько дней всё было спокойно: не слишком опасные аварии на трассе без жертв или с небольшими травмами, утренний кофе в знакомом кафе – в компании обоих Блейков поочерёдно, – и попытки понять, что же он чувствует к ним. Мэлори, говоря сестре о том, что братья были разными, нисколько не ошибся, и что самое паршивое – ему импонировали и импульсивность Эдварда, и спокойствие Эдвина, интересными собеседниками были оба, и целовались братья на его не слишком искушённый вкус потрясающе. И вот что ему делать?!

Хоть как-то отвлечься удавалось только по вечерам – Эмили рассказывала о новых знакомых, покупателях, зашедших в их магазин, о случайно обнаруженном во время прогулки интересном месте… Замечая, что брат выглядит всё более нервным и понурым, она старалась, как могла, его поддержать, пусть и не спрашивала о причинах такого состояния, лишь разок осторожно уточнила, не мешает ли она ему. Мэл выглядел настолько удивлённым её вопросом и так горячо заверял, что она может оставаться здесь столько, сколько хочет, что Эмили отбросила подобные мысли, и всё же происходящее с братом её напрягало: по утрам тот часто выглядел так, словно с трудом заставляет себя выходить из дома, а вечером словно готов сломать что-нибудь. Ещё девушка несколько раз ловила тоскливые взгляды на один из шкафов на кухне – как-то, заглянув туда, она нашла початую бутылку хорошего коньяка, – кажется, Мэлори боролся с желанием напиться, но то ли стеснялся делать это при сестре, то ли боялся, что от алкоголя станет только хуже. Эмили только вздыхала, опасаясь навязывать свою помощь, и вечерами вновь старалась отвлечь брата от мыслей о его проблемах рассказом о том, что случилось у неё за день, припоминая самые забавные вещи и умалчивая о том, что могло того встревожить.

В четверг Мэлу не повезло: авария со смертельным исходом, а значит, на следующий день придётся идти в логово тигра, то есть в морг за результатами экспертизы. И так как в лаборатории обычно не было лишних людей, Мэлори откровенно боялся остаться с Эдом наедине, пусть и понимал, что вреда ему не причинят. Вот только Мэл боялся ещё и себя самого, своей реакции, ведь чем дольше он находился рядом с любым из братьев, тем сложнее было сдерживаться, словно, раз позволив себе перейти черту, он не мог больше бороться со своим желаниями, и это тоже не помогало решить поставленный перед ним вопрос.

В морге было тихо. Мэлори глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и нажал на ручку двери. Эдвард на этот раз не сидел за столом, а стоял у окна, при появлении гостя повернувшись к нему и улыбнувшись.

– Здравствуй.

– И тебе, – Мэл отвёл взгляд, уговаривая себя оставаться на месте. – Что насчёт результатов?

– Готовы, – Блейк не спеша прошёл к столу, взял верхнюю папку из стопки таких же и вернулся к Мэлори, опять подойдя вплотную. – Держи.

– Спасибо.

Мэлори действительно пытался остаться в рабочих рамках, но от его благих намерений не осталось и следа, стоило только поднять взгляд на Эдварда, заметить, с каким теплом тот смотрит в ответ. Мэлу показалось, что он просто потерялся на какую-то секунду, а в следующий миг уже жадно целовал совсем не противящегося такому раскладу Блейка. На этот раз ощущения были полнее и ярче, возможно, из-за того, что Мэлори наконец принял как данное своё желание быть с кем-то своего пола, не стараясь спрятаться за красивые слова о неправильности происходящего.

– Мне нужно идти, – смутившись, сказал Мэл спустя пару минут, отводя взгляд и стараясь не проклинать себя за порыв.

– А мне можно рассматривать это как твой ответ? – Эд склонил голову набок, откровенно любуясь собеседником.

– Нет, – покачал головой Мэлори, – и не спрашивай, почему, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо. До встречи.

Мэлори кивнул и вернулся к себе, попытавшись сосредоточиться на работе. Выходило так себе, но деваться всё равно было некуда.

Субботнее утро порадовало хорошей погодой, и Мэл, привычно уже стараясь делать всё тихо, чтобы не разбудить сестру, собрался на пробежку.

В парке по случаю раннего времени было почти пустынно, так что можно было бежать по центральным аллеям, радуясь утренней прохладе. Закончив намеченный маршрут, Мэлори не спеша шёл по одной из второстепенных дорожек между деревьями, восстанавливал дыхание и слушал птиц. Впереди виднелся какой-то человек, тоже выбравшийся прогуляться в такую рань, и, присмотревшись, Мэл понял, что это один из тех, о ком он практически не переставая думал всю последнюю неделю. Логика подсказывала, что это Эдвин, потому что прогулки с его братом были большей частью по городу, нежели среди зелени, и Мэлори, махнув на всё рукой, догнал Блейка.

– Доброе утро.

– Мэл? – удивлённо посмотрел на него тот и улыбнулся: – Рад тебя видеть.

– Как и я тебя. Решил прогуляться с самого утра?

– Мы с Эдом договорились не давить на тебя, пока ты не дашь ответ, – пояснил мужчина, – поэтому сегодняшняя традиционная прогулка отменяется, а в такую погоду грех торчать дома. Хотя брат с мечтательным видом сидит над очередным медицинским журналом, – хмыкнул Эдвин, – а я пришёл сюда.

Мэлори догадывался, почему Эдвард пребывал в таком состоянии, но стоило ли говорить об этом его брату?

– Составить тебе компанию?

– Не откажусь.

Мужчины не торопясь шли по заросшим и ухоженным дорожкам, разговаривая о чём-то незначительном, как и некоторые субботы до этого. Мэл с каждым шагом снова мысленно сравнивал братьев, их манеру общения и знания, всё чётче понимая, что выбрать кого-то одного из них он не может. Никак.

Вот и дальняя часть парка, за ним только пустырь, на котором, судя по табличке, скоро вырастет новый жилой комплекс. Мэлори остановился и, посмотрев на Эдвина, выдохнул:

– Ты ничем не хуже, но это ещё не мой выбор, – от ответа Блейка избавил поцелуй: Мэл, решив, что помирать – так с музыкой, снова поддался желанию почувствовать тепло обнимающих рук и нежность губ, зная, что его поймут правильно. – Мне пора, сестра, наверное, уже проснулась. До встречи, – и мужчина направился в сторону дома, переходя на бег.

Эмили действительно уже не спала, что было только на руку Мэлу, который сосредоточился на приготовлении завтрака для неё и кофе для себя. Телефон молчал, но мужчина знал, что это ещё максимум на час. В общем-то, он не ошибся, прогадав только со временем – на очередное происшествие Мэлори отправили через полтора часа.

День прошёл как обычно – несколько аварий разной степени тяжести, привычная работа и мысли, старательно отгоняемые. А вечером Эмили, ставя перед братом чашку чаю после ужина, тихо спросила:

– Мэл, что с тобой происходит? Уже неделю ходишь как в воду опущенный. Проблемы на работе?

– Лучше бы на работе, – устало откликнулся тот.

– Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Хотя бы выслушать.

– Милая, ты и так помогаешь, отвлекаешь, веселишь, ну зачем тебе чужие проблемы?

– Затем, что ты – мой брат, моя семья! Я от тебя не отвернусь и постараюсь понять, даже если произошло что-то страшное.

– Ты не против, если я выпью? – со вздохом спросил Мэлори, потому что обсудить ситуацию хотелось, но на трезвую голову говорить о подобном с сестрой всё же было неловко.

– Нет, конечно, только позвони тогда предупреди, чтобы тебя никуда до утра не услали, – посоветовала Эмили. – А у меня будет чай, цвет тот же, – хихикнула девушка, немного разряжая обстановку.

– Хорошо, – уже гораздо спокойнее улыбнулся Мэлори.

Он действительно связался с диспетчером, попросив, чтобы ему на сегодня нашли замену, вдаваться в подробности не стал, но все прекрасно понимали, что он не железный и должен иногда отдыхать. Закончив разговор, Мэлори достал бутылку и поставил её подальше от Эмили на свой край стола, смотрелось это весьма забавно, так что девушка вновь не удержалась от смешка. Но она не торопила, спокойно наблюдая, как брат неторопливо потягивает коньяк.

– Эдвард тебе рассказывал, как они шутят над всеми новичками? – спросил он наконец. Нужно же было с чего-то начинать, так почему не с этого?

– В общих чертах. Ты из-за этого такой мрачный, что не разобрался сразу?

– Если бы всё было так просто, – буркнул Мэлори, наливая себе новую порцию. В бутылке уже оставалась лишь четверть, и этого мужчине казалось недостаточно. – Они помогали мне устроиться, общались по очереди, уж не знаю, по какому принципу эта очередь была организована, – Мэл грустно улыбнулся. – Я действительно думал, что это один человек, и успел привыкнуть к разным чертам характера и особенностям, а теперь мне нужно выбрать одного, вот только я не могу.

– Погоди, – помотала головой девушка, – в каком смысле – «выбрать»? Они же вроде оба твои коллеги, насколько я поняла, вы по работе пересекаетесь, зачем выбирать? Или, – она замерла, поражённая догадкой, – это в плане – с кем из них встречаться?

– Вот именно, – Мэлори отвёл взгляд: ему все ещё было сложно обсуждать этот вопрос с кем бы то ни было. – Мне хватает уже того, что я вообще готов вновь начать отношения, зная, во что это, скорее всего, выльется в итоге и чего мне будет стоить, а тут ещё и необходимость по сути сделать первый шаг, точнее, конечно, сделать выбор, но ощущается это одинаково.

Эмили сочувствующе посмотрела на брата и, помолчав, сказала:

– Знаешь, у нас в магазине девушка работает, так она открытая би, флиртует со всеми покупателями, и никого это не коробит, так что насчёт того, во что это выльется, я бы не была так уверена. А вы, ну, не знаю, целовались хотя бы? – уточнила она. – Я понимаю, что характер у них может быть разный, но тянет же тебя к кому-то чуть больше?

– Меня одинаково тянет к обоим, в том-то и беда. К тому же сейчас я точно знаю, кто из братьев рядом – их несложно различить, если они позволят узнать себя по-настоящему. И да, я с ними целовался.

Эмили молча думала, а Мэлори всё-таки допил коньяк, понимая, что сильно легче не стало, но и то, что его выслушали, не торопясь обвинять во всех смертных грехах, сняло камень с души.

– Мэл, а про выбор – это они тебе сказали? – мужчина кивнул. – Знаешь, на твоём месте я бы не выбирала, а забрала обоих, – Эмили немного нервно усмехнулась. – Да, идея безумная, но сам посуди: они всю жизнь рядом, тебе нравятся оба, а ты, как я понимаю, им обоим, так что не думаю, что братья будут сильно против.

Мэлори изумлённо посмотрел на сестру: не то чтобы подобная идея не приходила ему в голову, но он сразу отмёл её, сочтя бредовой, и вот сейчас, услышав со стороны, весьма удивился, что кто-то может тоже думать о подобном.

– А что? – правильно истолковала его взгляд Эмили. – По-моему, это самое разумное решение. При условии, что вторая сторона, то есть стороны не против.

– Эмилия, – с лёгкой укоризной сказал Мэл, – спасибо, конечно, за совет, но мне кажется, лучше будет отказать обоим и строить из себя короля драмы всю оставшуюся жизнь. Они же братья… – возникшая в воображении весьма привлекательная, стоит признать, картинка заставила Мэлори тряхнуть головой.

– Кому лучше? – не спешила сдаваться девушка. – Тебе? Куковать в одиночестве в режиме работа-дом-работа-коньяк, чтобы расслабиться? Я, конечно, буду с тобой общаться, но и не могу же жить тут постоянно – или уеду дальше, или обзаведусь мужем и детьми, если останусь в этом городе, и кто тебя будет отвлекать от несовершенства мира? Или братьям, с учётом того, что ты им нравишься? Не знаю, как Эдвин, я с ним не общалась, а Эдвард показался мне вполне надёжным человеком, будь он помоложе, я бы его на свидание пригласила. Хотя толку, как я понимаю… – Эмили махнула рукой.

– Предлагаешь мне реализовать это намерение? – развеселился Мэлори. – Кажется, я схожу с ума, – озвучил он мысль, упорно крутящуюся в голове, – почему я вообще думаю о том, что ты можешь быть права насчёт Блейков? Это совершенно на меня непохоже…

– Воздух тут особенный, – буркнула Эмили, успокаиваясь, – и люди такие же, это заразно. А то, что думаешь, это хорошо, значит, ещё не всё потеряно.

– Считаешь, такое вообще возможно? – беспомощно спросил Мэлори: сейчас ему нужно было услышать подтверждение.

– Отношения на троих? Конечно, а почему нет? Начало уже положено, раз ты не можешь выбрать кого-то одного.

– Но я – только одна часть этого треугольника. Спасибо тебе за поддержку, осталось только набраться смелости для разговора.

– Не за что, – девушка улыбнулась и добавила: – Я буду рада, если ты сможешь быть счастлив, правда.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Мэл, ещё раз порадовавшись, что сестра рядом. – Будешь укладываться спать?

– Да, наверное, пора уже, завтра на работу. А ты? Ещё посидишь подумаешь или тоже ляжешь?

– Кажется, мне нужно принять окончательное решение, так что попробую разобраться в себе. Спокойной ночи.

– Добрых снов, – Эмили быстро навела порядок и ушла в ванную.

А Мэлори остался сидеть за столом, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове одни и те же мысли. Он не мог выбрать, не мог и отказаться от братьев, так же, как и продолжать мучить их своими сомнениями, ведь это явно трудно, когда любимый человек так мечется, не в состоянии ни на что решиться. Может, Эмили всё же права? Насколько он успел узнать Блейков, в штыки подобную идею они точно не воспримут, но вот согласятся ли делить его внимание между собой? Всё, что остаётся – попробовать, ведь лучше сожалеть о совершённом, а не о том, что могло бы произойти, не решись он рискнуть. Вот только как бы теперь набраться смелости озвучить свой выбор, да ещё и перед обоими братьями сразу? И где? Не на работе же… Хотя завтра воскресенье, можно позвонить и предложить прогуляться по парку, например, или зайти в тот ресторан – Блейки всё же знали, куда его пригласить, чтобы им никто не помешал. Воспользоваться их подсказкой?

От мыслей начинала болеть голова, или это уже выветривался алкоголь? Решив отложить все требующее действий на завтра, Мэлори привёл себя в порядок и упал спать, почти сразу провалившись в черноту и тишину.

Утром оказалось, что Эмили умудрилась уже уйти, не побеспокоив его, видимо, желая дать брату выспаться и полностью прийти в себя. Мэлори, понимая, что не может толком проснуться, да и голова словно чугунная, буквально силой заставил себя выйти на пробежку.

Утренняя прохлада немного взбодрила, да и физические нагрузки помогли справиться с последствиями вчерашнего возлияния, так что домой мужчина вернулся вполне бодрым и готовым к свершениям, и, решив, что проще поговорить с Эдвином, Мэл набрал его номер, вслушиваясь в гудки.

– Доброе утро, Мэл, – Блейк явно был удивлён. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет, не случилось, – Мэлори почувствовал, как частит пульс, и, понимая, что пауза затягивается, выдал: – Я хотел бы встретиться с вами обоими сегодня.

– Очень хорошо, а где и во сколько?

– Может, там же, где и в прошлый раз? А время… Собственно, как вам удобнее.

– У нас на сегодня вроде нет планов, так что давай через час? Как раз все успеем собраться и дойти.

– Нужно заказать столик, или там всё не так строго? – уточнил Мэл.

– В такое время я очень удивлюсь, если там будет хоть кто-нибудь, – усмехнулся Эд, – они только откроются.

– Хорошо, тогда договорились?

– Да, до встречи, – и собеседник отключился.

Мэлори, смотря на погасший экран телефона, понял, что не оставил себе выбора, но от этого вдруг стало даже легче.

Через час, подходя к зданию ресторана, он был почти спокоен: решение принято, и гармония с собой достигнута. Судя по улыбке хостес, вышедшей навстречу, его уже ждали.

Блейки выглядели спокойными и о чём-то тихо переговаривались.

– Доброе утро, – кивнул Мэлу Эдвард. – Сейчас принесут кофе, может, хочешь чего-нибудь ещё?

– Нет, спасибо, – покачал головой Мэлори, пытаясь понять, как лучше начать разговор.

Официант бесшумной тенью возник рядом, оставил на столе три чашки и ушёл. Братья не торопили, давая Мэлу возможность собраться с мыслями.

– Полагаю, хватит нервирующей тишины, – хмыкнув, заговорил Мэлори, стараясь не потерять той решимости, с которой он пришёл сюда. – Я не могу выбрать одного из вас, – на этот раз мужчина не пытался отвести взгляд, напротив, он внимательно следил за реакцией собеседников: Эдвард явно собирался что-то ответить на это заявление, а Эдвин едва заметно нахмурился. Не желая, чтобы его прервали, Мэл чуть поспешно добавил: – Я не договорил. Вы одинаково мне дороги, мне нравится проводить с вами время, говорить, молчать рядом и, как оказалось, целоваться, – он усмехнулся, чувствуя, что вновь начинает нервничать, и сделал небольшой глоток успевшего немного остыть кофе, – но и разорваться между вами я не могу, как и причинить боль кому-то одному своим выбором. И из этой ситуации я смог найти только два выхода: мы расходимся и стараемся лишний раз не попадаться друг другу на глаза, что, думаю, будет весьма тяжёлым решением для нас всех, или… – Мэлори запнулся: в мыслях все звучало нормально и даже вполне гладко, но вот когда дело дошло до слов, всё изменилось. – Это безумие, – вот теперь он опустил взгляд, потому что боялся реакции на своё предложение, и выдал на одном дыхании: – Но мы можем попытаться строить отношения все вместе.

Воцарилась тишина. Мэл не поднимал глаз от чашки, чувствуя, что лицо снова начинает гореть, а Блейки обдумывали его слова, переводя взгляды с Мэлори друг на друга и общаясь без слов. Наконец Эдвард нарушил молчание:

– Расходиться – не самый хороший выход, ты прав. Мы тоже рассматривали вариант не пары, а триады, и пришли к выводу, что это было бы наилучшим решением.

– Так нам не придётся жертвовать друг другом, чтобы не мешать, и отказываться от удовольствия общения с любимым человеком. И к тому же тебе достанется тепла в удвоенном размере, а это явно необходимо после прошлого негативного опыта.

– То есть эта мысль кажется вполне нормальной всем, кроме меня… – Мэлори решил проигнорировать последнее заявление, и без того хватало поводов для смущения.

– Всем? – усмехнулся Эдвард. – Эмили – чудесная девушка.

– Нужно будет с ней познакомиться, – кивнул Эдвин, тоже улыбаясь.

– При желании это легко можно устроить, – прятать Блейков от сестры Мэл не собирался.

– Договорились. А сейчас, может, закажем что-нибудь посущественнее кофе? В честь первого полноценного свидания.

– Не уверен, что смогу что-нибудь съесть, – честно признался Мэлори: от разговора стало легче, но он всё ещё продолжал нервничать.

– А мы проверим, – и Эдвард нажал на неприметную кнопку, давая понять официанту, что его ждут. – Да, и ещё, мы не позволяем себе особого проявления чувств к кому-то на людях, всё, что происходило между нами и нашими партнёрами, оставалось за закрытыми дверями.

– Пытаешься успокоить? – улыбнулся Мэлори. – В этом городе достаточно уже того, что мы вот так сидим за одним столом, чтобы сделать вывод.

– Одно дело подозрения, и совсем другое – уверенность, – парировал Эдвин. – Вон, про твоё свидание с Маршей уже забыть успели, нашлись новые темы для сплетен.

От ответа снова смутившегося Мэла на время избавил подошедший официант. Братья сделали заказ на всех – ничего экстраординарного или очень сложного, лёгкий перекус и чай, и парень, пообещав, что всё принесёт минут через десять, ушёл.

– Меня это вполне устраивает, собственно, вы и сами об этом знаете, – наконец выдал Мэлори, облегчённо улыбаясь.

Завязался неспешный разговор – без желания скрыть тепло в словах и взглядах, разговор-полноценное узнавание друг друга, разговор, позволивший Мэлу окончательно расслабиться и просто отогреваться душой. Они просидели так пару часов, пока наконец Эдвард не предложил немного пройтись. Причин для отказа у Мэлори не было, да и расставаться не хотелось совершенно.

Мужчины не спеша шли по улице в одном понятном братьям направлении, продолжая начатую в ресторане беседу. Мэл по дороге поймал пару любопытных взглядов встречных прохожих, но с поразившим его самого равнодушием проигнорировал их – гораздо важнее было слушать то, что ему говорят.

Около одного из домов Блейки притормозили.

– А вот здесь мы живём. Зайдёшь в гости?

Мэлори на секунду прикрыл глаза, решая, стоит ли принимать приглашение. Но, с другой стороны, знали же братья, как и где он живёт, так почему он не может полюбопытствовать? Да и телефон молчал, видимо, ему и сегодня решили дать отдохнуть, так что причин отказываться явно не было.

– Зайду.

Квартира оказалась двухкомнатной. Эдвин, разуваясь, приглашающе махнул рукой:

– Можем посидеть на кухне, можем у кого-то из нас, разница там по сути только в подборе литературы в шкафу. Чаю, кофе, ещё что-нибудь?

– Кажется, чаю мне пока хватит, – улыбнулся Мэлори. – Я осмотрюсь? – ему правда было интересно, тем более по организации пространства обычно многое можно было узнать о человеке.

– Конечно.

Мэл ожидал чего-то подобного, да и Эдвин оказался прав: комнаты были почти одинаковыми, так, несколько мелочей вроде книги на столе или абстрактной картины – вот этого он явно не ожидал, не похожи были братья на любителей таких вещей. Впрочем, может, это чей-то подарок или просто способ отвлечься, рассматривая линии и пятна, каждый раз находя в них что-то новое.

Пока он ходил, Блейки сидели за столом на кухне, не мешая знакомиться с новой территорией. Впрочем, Мэлори не злоупотреблял полученной свободой – всё же не стоило переходить определённых границ, так что вскоре он присоединился к братьям. Кухня была небольшой, но достаточно уютной, вот только к приёму гостей здесь явно не готовились, что, возможно, и к лучшему, потому что Мэл мог отойти к окну и присесть на подоконник, а не устраиваться рядом с переглядывающимся Эдами за столом.

– Какие планы на остаток дня? – нарушил тишину Эдвард.

– Не знаю, – честно признался Мэлори. – Я думал, что меня ждёт работа, но, кажется, Клайв после моего вчерашнего звонка решил, что выходной нужнее. Есть предложения?

– Есть, – кивнул Эдвин. – Как минимум продолжить сравнивать, с кем из нас целоваться приятнее.

Мэл почувствовал, что опять краснеет, потому что одно дело – думать об отношениях в теории, и совсем другое – переходить к её реализации на практике.

– А если я уже знаю ответ? – всё же нашлись силы на лукавую улыбку – отказываться не хотелось, даже несмотря на смущение и непонимание того, как всё будет происходить, а вот попробовать – другое дело.

– Значит, дать шанс второму реабилитироваться, – отзеркалил его улыбку Эдвард.

– Я ведь не просто так сказал, что не могу выбрать, ваши поцелуи одинаково приятны, и было почти невозможно отстраниться. Так что реабилитироваться не придётся, а вот напомнить мне о том, что я мог уже подзабыть – вполне.

Братья встали, и Эдвин, бывший ближе к окну, за руку притянул Мэла к ним. Блейки обняли Мэлори с обеих сторон, и кто-то из них тихо рассмеялся:

– Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, обещаем.

Оказалось, целовать обоих было вполне удобно – нужно только поворачивать голову в нужную сторону, чуть вздрагивая от чужого дыхания, ерошившего волосы на затылке, и прикосновений к чувствительным местам на шее и по линии роста волос. Мэл, закрыв глаза, полностью отдался ощущениям – мягкости губ и теплу рук, нежности и скрытому жару, которому явно не давали воли, не желая спугнуть. Но он уже не нуждался в такой осторожности, сделав выбор, не собирался отступать, хотя и торопиться – тоже, а вот насладиться каждой секундой происходящего – другое дело. Тем не менее, откуда-то изнутри с каждой минутой горячей волной всё выше поднималось желание получить ещё больше, ведь он так давно был один… Мэлори, мысленно плюнув на всё, запустил руки под чужую рубашку, одновременно прижавшись спиной чуть плотнее ко второму брату. Его действия были поняты правильно, и все трое не спеша начали передвижение в сторону ближайшей комнаты – неважно, чьей.

Уже там ласковые руки буквально оплели Мэла со всех сторон и как-то незаметно разоблачили, от прижимавшихся к груди и спине тел шло ровное тепло, а откровенная демонстрация силы своего и чужого желания не оставляла сомнениям и неловкости никакого шанса. Мэлори совершенно потерялся в происходящем, как-то упустив процесс подготовки и укладывания на кровать, и ненадолго вынырнул из сладкого марева, только почувствовав распирающий и обволакивающий жар – видимо, братья заранее договорились о распределении ролей, давая возможность сполна насладиться происходящим. Ещё какое-то время потребовалось на то, чтобы приспособиться и поймать нужный ритм, и Мэл снова растворился в ощущениях, в поцелуях и ласках, в сильных, но плавных движениях, в ощутимой любви и заботе.

Надолго их не хватило. Почувствовав напрягшееся под ним тело и влагу на пальцах, Мэлори совсем потерял голову и, издав гортанный стон, тоже излился, целуя чьи-то губы и ощущая почти судорожные объятия.

Все трое аккуратно расцепились и устроились поудобнее.

– Изумительно.

– Не то слово. Идеально.

– Вы уже всё сказали, мне остаётся только согласиться, – с улыбкой добавил Мэлори. Он чувствовал себя умиротворённым и спокойным, так, словно здесь и должен был быть, словно именно рядом с этими удивительными мужчинами всегда и было его место.

– Тогда перебирайся совсем, – хмыкнул, судя по голосу, Эдвард, – а ту квартиру оставь сестре, всё равно съёмная.

– Так сразу? – усмехнулся Эдвин. – Хотя я тоже всецело за такое развитие событий.

– Вам не кажется, что вы слишком торопитесь? Может, это только на первый взгляд так здорово, а при ближайшем рассмотрении окажется, что со мной весьма скучно, и тому подобное… – Мэлори и правда несколько опасался, что при более тесном общении в нём разочаруются.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что мы за всё прошедшее время не успели тебя достаточно изучить? И вообще, людей без недостатков не бывает, но при желании все минусы можно превратить в плюсы, всё зависит от точки зрения.

– И всё же, дайте мне и себе чуть больше времени, – Мэл поочерёдно посмотрел на братьев. – Я не пытаюсь сбежать или нечто подобное, – на всякий случай добавил он.

– Конечно, но имей в виду, предложение абсолютно серьёзно и обратной силы не имеет, мы не передумаем.

– Я в этом и не сомневался.

Полетели дни. Мэлори всё сильнее привязывался к братьям, и разговаривая с ними, и по-прежнему совершая еженедельные вылазки в город, и прекрасно проводя время с ними обоими или – гораздо реже – с кем-то одним на специально заказанной Блейками трёхспальной кровати. Полноценная социальная и сексуальная жизнь позволяли ему буквально летать, выполняя свои обязанности, даже необходимость сорваться на какое-то происшествие в ночь не портила ему настроение. Единственное, что несколько омрачало эту идиллию – Мэлори практически жил на два дома, разрываясь между нежеланием уходить от Эдов по вечерам и необходимостью не пугать сестру своим долгим отсутствием.

А Эмили только улыбалась, видя счастливое лицо брата, но ничего не спрашивала: она всё-таки познакомилась с Эдвином и под большим секретом выпытала у него всё, что её интересовало. Ещё через месяц девушка сообщила брату, что полностью здорова, но уезжать никуда не собирается, потому что привыкла к этому городу, её оформили на постоянную работу, и она подумывает начать подыскивать себе отдельное жильё. Именно это и помогло Мэлу решиться: он видел, что сестре нравится квартира, которую он снимал, так зачем доставлять ей хлопоты с поиском другой? Именно это он и озвучил Эмили, теперь оставалось поставить в известность Блейков.

Подобные вещи всегда было проще обсуждать с Эдвином, так что, дождавшись, пока сестра уснёт, Мэл набрал его номер.

– Слушаю, – почти родной уже голос, немного встревоженный, потому что Мэлори уехал от братьев всего пару часов назад – но мало ли что могло случиться за это время?

– Помнится, вы оба утверждали, что хотите видеть меня в своём доме постоянно, и это решение не изменится, так? – Мэлори был почти уверен, что сейчас к его словам прислушивается не только Эдвин.

– Да, ты всё правильно помнишь, – по-видимому, Эд включил громкую связь, потому что ответил ему Эдвард. – Ты наконец-то окончательно нас осчастливишь?

– Сам не верю, что говорю это, но да, – Мэл улыбнулся, представив, как собеседники переглядываются, ведя безмолвный диалог, как бывало всегда в подобные моменты. – И о чём вы только что договорились?

– Узнаешь, – рассмеялся Эдвин. – Готовы помочь с тасканием сумок хоть завтра.

– Было бы что таскать, у меня не так много вещей. То есть завтра?

– Можно прямо с утра, – Эдвард, как всегда, был человеком действия. – Ждём с нетерпением.

– А это как получится, но в любом случае закину вещи в машину. Это, собственно, всё, что я хотел сказать. Спокойной ночи?

– Жаль, что не с нами. Добрых снов, Мэл, – судя по голосу, Эдвин улыбался.

– Мои сны прекрасны, но можно ли назвать их добрыми? – рассмеялся Мэлори. – Всё, отключаюсь.

Утром он и правда собрал привычный необходимый минимум, оставив большую часть вещей сестре, пообещал, что они по-прежнему будут общаться и заходить друг к другу в гости, тем более что Эмили отлично поладила с обоими Блейками, и, пользуясь тем, что сегодня суббота и диспетчер из участка ещё не звонил, направился по знакомому адресу.

Две сумки не слишком оттягивали руки, так что открывшего на звонок Эдвина встретила исключительно приятная картина.

– Доброе утро, – широко улыбнулся мужчина и посторонился. – Проходи. Эд, иди сюда!

– Не обязательно обоим меня прямо в дверях встречать, – фыркнул Мэл, коротко целуя Эдвина в качестве приветствия.

– Как это не обязательно? – из кухни появился Эдвард, в свою очередь получив ещё один поцелуй. – Такой повод…

– Я и так почти все время у вас проводил, – отмахнулся Мэлори, хотя в чём-то Эд был прав.

– А теперь будешь делать на постоянной основе, – братья привычно обняли его, почти одновременно выдали:

– Я люблю тебя, – и так же синхронно негромко рассмеялись этому совпадению.

– Иногда мне кажется, что вы специально репетируете такие моменты, – улыбнулся Мэл. – И что мне с вами делать? Ну, нет, не нужно так смотреть… Я тоже вас люблю, – сдавшись, выдохнул мужчина, потому что иначе невозможно, нельзя не откликнуться на такую нежность, заботу и желание никуда не отпускать. Пусть у них мало того, что мужской союз, так ещё и любовь на троих, кого это волнует, если все они счастливы рядом?


End file.
